Blank
by LoadedEel
Summary: If Natsu could put a name to this sensation then it would have to be…blank. It was as if his mind was wiped clean of all memories, hopefully, he can make new ones in time. A race against the clock to get him all back in one piece come hell or high water. Set between GMG and Tartaros arcs (Cannon Divergent) [DISCONTINUED & REWRITTEN! named Detach]
1. First

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **~ First ~**

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

Everything was dark. No, not just dark, everything had an emptiness to it.

If I could put a name to the sensation then it would have to be…blank. It was as if my mind was wiped clean, like someone digging up a tree trunk and extricating it with no care for the entangled roots.

I took a mental check of my faculties. Most everything seemed to be in order, on the inside of my mind at least. I could still feel my extremities, as I was laying on something rough and hard, the cold seeping into my back and legs. I could hear as well. Light scuffles and moans from all around me assaulted my eardrums.

So all in all, the situation wasn't all too horrible.

'Alright, it could be worse...I guess, I could be in pain.'

And this is the point where I cracked open my left eye a fraction and deemed it the worst idea I've ever had in my relatively short life.

"Shit!" My voice echoed back to me. Obviously I was in a large room of some sort, but that wasn't the point. The light was too damn bright. Quickly I shut my burning eye and relief stole over my senses.

Ah, it was all blissfully black again. Something was nagging at me though. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh, that reminds me. Did I even _have_ fingers?

I wiggled said digits. Apparently I do have fingers. Wonderful.

'Time to check out this situation.' Inwardly I grimace. Hopefully the light wouldn't sear my eyeballs this time around. Opening my eyes slowly, the light was still bright but didn't assault me. I was staring at an unremarkable ceiling. It gave no clue about my location or any helpful hints about why I was laying haphazardly on what can only be described at the most uncomfortable floor known to man.

At this thought, I slowly sit up - moaning like a spoiled child the whole way - and I'm graced with the vision of yet another unremarkable object, this time a chair, and just behind it, a wooden table. 'What in Earthland...'

Just as this thought was rumbling around in my mind, I heard a slight shuffling noise from beside me. Quickly turning my head, my eyes meet another pair.

However these eyes were wholly remarkable in contrast to everything around me. All I could see was deep, rich amber, warm and inviting. These eyes seem to suck me in and I'll be damned if I fought against them. _Absolutely gorgeous_.

"Damn it! I wish he would stop doing that to us every time he comes in to talk to Master."

I jolted, belatedly realizing that the shimmering eyes I had been staring into where in fact attached to a young woman. She was small in stature, golden blonde hair, cute nose, full lips. Overall her face was very beautiful.

"You okay, Natsu?"

"Uhm," I said lowly. Something about the situation seemed delicate. So I go with what I can only hope is a delicate tone.

The woman's eyes dart around and she huffs lightly. "It looks like we wound up on the floor again. That guy has less than no manners when it comes to his sleep spells. He could at least write a 'sorry-for-putting-you-under-again-hope-you-all-come-out-of-your-magic-induced-traces-alright' note. Or pick up our bar tab or something. What if someone hit their head on the edge of the table?"

I have to say something, most of what this woman was babbling about was making absolutely no sense to me. All the names and situations that she mentioned weren't ringing any bells. The woman was quietly cursing someone named 'Mystogan' under her breath while slowly getting up off the ground.

As eloquently as I can, I speak to my confusion; "What?"

'Oh well done, I'm sure that she understands the situation now.' My brain was a cheeky bastard apparently.

"Natsu are sure you're alright? You look really pale. I don't think I have ever seen you this colour before, even when you're on the train curled up with motion sickness." She scrunched her nose up and squinted her eyes at him. "Hmmm… maybe you need a little something to eat, huh?"

I ponder the idea for half a second. Well, I am was hungry. But I still need some questions answered first. Slowly, of course, so my mind can properly sort through the information I get.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? Why am I so damn warm? Oh, why do you keep calling me 'Natsu'?" I ask in one breath.

'Oh yes, bombard her with questions, that's got to be sooo helpful.' I inwardly rolls my eyes. Dear Mavis my mind was so sarcastic. Not to mention completely unhelpful.

"What do you mean 'who are you'? Did you somehow forget your partner of nine years?" She was sniggering slightly and rolling her eyes playfully. "Come on Natsu, cut it out. Let's get you some fire from Mira, she says she has been switching up the wood she uses so that is tastes different."

Panic was starting to set in. "No, seriously, who are you? Who am I?" I all but plead with her. 'Please tell me something!'

The woman turns around and sets those dazzling eyes on me yet again. "Natsu, stop toying with me. It isn't funny at all." She folds her arms under her generous bust and glares at him good naturedly while tapping her foot on the stone floor.

A couple of seconds pass and she drops the playful act and I can start to see something akin to fear start to show in her eyes. "You're not screwing around, are you? You seriously don't remember me?" I shake my head slowly. 'At least I'm getting somewhere.'

She drops to her knees in front of my prone figure, putting both hands on my shoulders, and looks me dead in the eyes. "Natsu, it's me Lucy." She smiles at me, though it seems a bit strained. It still knocks the breath out of me. I can't think of anything to say to her so I stay quiet and just look at her some more.

After a beat, she drops her gaze and her shoulders slump a bit in a defeated manner. "What _do_ you remember?" She asks in a small voice.

I rack my what's left of my brain that hadn't been melted by her ridiculously bright smile while staring at a crack in the floor.

And that's when it hit me. The nagging feeling in the back of my mind that said I was missing...something, it wasn't that I had forgotten anything.

It was that I had forgotten _everything_.


	2. Second

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Second** ~

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

"Wendy! We need a little help over here!" I can hear that her voice is strained and slightly panicked.

It also has the added effect of being louder than normal and was starting to garner some attention from the groups of decidedly…odd people all around them. Seriously...just who are these people. And why are there so many cats everywhere wearing clothes?

I was so distracted before; first by her eyes and secondly by the fact that my brain had a slightly empty feeling to it, that I hadn't realized that the woman and I weren't the only two people in this hall.

"Lucy!" A tiny, brilliantly blue haired girl sat down beside the woman. "What's wrong?"

"Wendy, oh thank Mavis," the woman breathed. "Can you please check Natsu out? Something isn't right. He says that he doesn't remember my name, or his for that matter. "

The small girl nodded at the blonde and then stretched out her hands over his chest. "Of course, hold on a minute Natsu, just stay still."

I just nod. 'Where am I gonna go anyways? Might as well stay, these people seem to have all the answers.'

The tiny girl cocks her head to the side. "Well… physically he's fine, a slight bruise on his shoulder from when he fell off the chair from Mystogan's spell…I healed that easily." She then looks at me in the eyes and says "But his brain chemistry and magic is…off. I can't explain it any better than that."

She looks down at the stones in the floor and flushes from embarrassment, "I'm sorry you guys, I just don't know what's causing this. Brains are just so complex, I think we need to call Porlyusica."

The blonde at my side grimaces slightly. "It's alright Wendy. We need to talk to Master anyways. He might know of something like this happening before. Or Levy even."

At her spoken words, yet another petite blue-haired girl is sitting on the floor with them. "Levy! Please tell me you have heard of something like this before, maybe in a book you've read?" The blonde pleads with the new bluenette in a hopeful tone.

Short blue hair swishes around her face as she shakes her head 'no.' "Sorry Lu, not that I've read before, but it isn't something that I'm an expert in. I'll head to the guild's library to pick up some books and start some preliminary research." At this she scampers away to a pair of double doors at the back of the room.

Another voice joins the fray. "What in Earthland are you brats all starring at?" This was a decidedly male voice. It evoked a sense of power and was filled with unspoken emotions.

'Finally maybe he can answer my questions.'

A very short, grey haired, balding old man stepped into my view from around a pair of legs. "Natsu? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Getting annoyed, I finally speak up. "Okay, why do you people keep calling me 'Natsu?' Better yet, who are you people?" The older man looked at him with a slightly stunned expression, then looks at the blonde woman next to him. "Lucy, what's going on?"

"Master, I don't know! We all woke up from the sleep spell just fine like all the other times, but…Natsu says he doesn't remember anything. Wendy says his brain chemistry and magic energy is off, but we need to call Porlyusica please!"

I stare at the woman. I can hear the desperation in her voice. That makes me feel slightly bad. I don't want her to be sad about all this. 'I know I don't know her, but I feel like I should.' I squint my eyes at her a bit. 'Do I know her? She seems…familiar. Like an image from a dream that fades away when you wake up.'

The small man is still looking at the woman. "Lucy… how can you be sure that this isn't just something that's temporary? He might remember something soon."

She shakes her head. "No Master, this is something serious. Look at his eyes."

"What do you mean? They're the same colour as before, right?"

She huffs in exasperation. "Doesn't anyone see it? His eyes, look, there's no fire in them. Master, please call Porlyusica!" She's almost yelling at the end of her speech. Damn she's feisty.

I grin inwardly. 'At least someone wants answers as much as i do.'

The old man rakes a hand through what is left of his hair, mumbling about 'old pink-haired witches' and 'damn brats making my life short.' He then closes his eyes and sighs lightly. "Alright you two, into my office and I want to hear the whole story. Wendy, please call Porlyusica and ask her to come to the infirmary. We will meet her there when we're finished."

Twin blue pig tails bounce as the girl jumps up off the floor. "Of course Master." She bows slightly and disappears behind the legs of the gawkers standing in a semi-circle around us.

"Alright you brats! Back to work causing havoc or whatever you were doing before all this." Shaking his head the diminutive man walks towards the back of the room and disappears from sight.

"Come on Natsu, let's go talk to Master and get this over with." I nod at her statement. We both stand up from the floor and follow the old man.

"Thank you..." I trail off at the end of my sentence, unsure of how to continue.

"Why are you thanking me?" She tilts her head to the side and looks at me out of the corner of her eyes.

'Hmmm… cute.' Ugh, unhelpful brain making unhelpful comments.

The words slip out of my mouth unfiltered. "Because you believed me so fast. I don't know what's happening. Or where I am or who you are, or even who I am. But I think…that I can trust you? Maybe? Gods this is so strange." I wave my hands around the room, trying to convey my point.

We stop outside a large wooden door. "What are partners for? Natsu, I can see something's wrong. Believe me I want to figure this out…probably just as much as you do." She smiles at me.

'Damn,' I think. 'Partners? She's gorgeous. That smile puts the sun to shame. I have really good taste.'

Unbidden, I smile back at her. Something about her makes me…content? Warm? Happy?

All of those. Probably.

However, the blonde in front of me gasps slightly and grabs both sides of my face in her palms and forces me to grimace showing off my teeth. "Natsu! Your teeth…"

I run my tongue along them. Nothings damaged, nothing hurts. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes widen. "Your fangs are gone! What in Earthland is going on! We really need to talk to Master and Porlyusica about all this!"

'FANGS? Seriously? What am I? A vampire?' I huff and roll my eyes slightly. "I had fangs? Really?"

She chuckles slightly and shrugs. "Well, no, not really. They were more like really sharp canines. All dragon slayers have them. Gajeel and Wendy both do at least. Sting and Rogue too."

This tidbit of information floors me. "Dragon slayers? Like the big mythical flying lizards? Sweet Mavis. And I'm supposed to be the one who 'slays' them?" I groan. "You know what, I liked it better when I didn't know anything."

She turns around and knocks on the door in front of us. A small 'enter' is heard from behind it. She pushes open the door and turns to look at me. "This is going to be a shock to your system. All this information is going to seem really strange to you, but I promise to be right there beside you as everything goes along."

I nod. "And you never break your promises."

She turns sharply towards me again. Those deep amber eyes keep me rooted to the ground. "How did you know that?"

Shrugging, I reply. "I don't know… I just do. Intuition maybe? Sort of a gut feeling more than anything." I gesture to my stomach in a roundabout fashion.

She looks absolutely mollified. "Yah... let's just go with that, I guess." She turns towards the open door and walks through.

I follow her and the door shuts behind me.


	3. Third

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Third** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Alright Lucy, let's just start from the beginning shall we?" Master's voice sounded strained.

This whole situation was starting to freak me out. 'Why Natsu? Why his memories of all his friends and family? And what in Earthland happened to his teeth for Mavis sake. He just looks strange now.'

I glance at my pink-haired partner. He was different, that's for sure. There was no fire behind those bright eyes, his drive and conviction seemingly just… cut-off? Removed? Suppressed? I have so many damn questions running through my head.

"I'll start from this morning then, right before Mystogan came and knocked us out...again" Rolling my eyes, I begin my tale.

"I was standing at the request board, looking for a job to go on, you know…lots of fighting, a sprinkle of treasure hunting, somewhere far enough from civilization so that Natsu wouldn't burn down half a city block again like last week." Master nodded, a grimace on his face, his eyes shifting slightly to the stack of forms on his desk.

'Ah, well, the paper work and apology letters are to be expected.' What did Master think? That Natsu, Gray and Eeza would tone it down for the once in their life?

Not likely.

I peeked at Natsu from the corner of my eye. Usually, he seems somewhat bashful when we accuse him of going overboard with such things. He would scratch the back of his head and grin sheepishly at us while stammering excuses, then pick a fight with Gray over something stupid and destroy a part of the guild.

But nothing happened. He just stared straight ahead at Master's desk and… waited for me to continue with the story. 'I have never seen him so patient before.' Natsu not yelling and throwing fire around because he was "bored as the day is long" is just…not…right.

It's actually kinda creepy.

I look back at Master to see him frowning slightly giving the subdued Natsu a quick once over. He met my gaze and nodded slightly for me to go on.

"I found something good with a healthy reward, barring unnatural damage due to scorching, freezing, and slashing. Somewhere near Alcalypha. I was walking back to the table where Natsu was sitting and while I stood next to him I started to get really…sleepy. Obviously this was what Mystogan's spell was doing to us. Next thing I knew I was waking up next to Natsu and the others on the floor. Natsu was acting weird so I called Wendy and Levy. And you know the rest."

Master looked at me. "That's it?"

I looked down flushing slightly. "Well, yah, I don't remember anything else. I was asleep. Just seeing Mystogan's cape as he walked through the doors when he got here. I face facing the right way to catch a glimpse."

Master huffs and looks at Natsu. "Well boy, what do you remember? Anything at all?"

Natsu just shakes his head, eyes downcast. He speaks for the first time since we have been in Master's office. "I don't remember anything, no names or faces. It's all just…blank."

"Okay, it looks like we will just have to reintroduce you to Fairy Tail again until Porlyusica gets here to check you out. I'll let Lucy do that. You were closest to her anyways."

I look up at Master and flush slightly. "Well I don't know about that. What about Cana or even Mira? They've known him since they all were children, they grew up together."

Master gives me the 'are you serious?' look and rolls his eyes. "Yes Lucy, you're going to help him. He's your partner and therefore you've made some seriously deep connections over these past couple of years." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

'Ugh, that lecherous old pervert.' Seriously, can't a guy and girl be partners and friends without all the romantic drama? Just friends. Best friends.

Just best friends.

"Alright, I'll do whatever I can Master." I eye him shrewdly. He nods and gestures at the door.

"You brats can go and wait in the infirmary now." I nod and grab my depressingly stoic partner by the hand and pull him through the door and back into the heart of the main hall.

'Thank Mavis Erza and Gray are on a mission for the council this week. I don't know how I would handle this situation with them here causing fights and asking millions of questions no one can answer. Although, I could do without a sobbing Juvia. Everything is just so damp around here, she's going to rot through the ceiling's support beams one of these days.'

As I push through another door on the left side of the main room, I let go of Natsu's hand, and the antiseptic smell assaults us from all sides. I grimace and turn to Natsu and point at one of the many beds in the room.

"Sorry Natsu, I know the smell is bad, especially for you, just bear with me for a while. You can just there on one of these beds for a bit until Porlyusica comes." He nods and climbs onto one. Then just looks at me.

'I hate this! He is so quiet and restful. I don't like it.'

Super double creepy.

"Why would the smell in here bother me? It just smells clean." My eyes widen at his words.

'Well that's not a good sign. He usually hates the infirmary claiming that it smells like death.' I sigh and rub my temples. "Never mind, it's really not a big deal right now."

I clap my hands together. "Where to start? I assume you have questions right?"

He nods. "Okay then, what do you want answered first?"

He contemplates his first question. "Who am I?"

I look him in the eyes, praying to see some spark of recognition as I tell him a shortened biography of himself. "You are Natsu Dragneel, also known as the Salamander of Fairy Tail. You're a fire dragon slayer and have been my partner for about two years, technically nine if you include the seven year time skip. You met me in Hargeon and brought me here to Fairy Tail, the wizard guild. You live with a blue Exceed named Happy."

I blanch. 'Ah crap. Happy!' Who's going to tell him that his pseudo father doesn't even remember him? 'Shit this is all so confusing.'

"What's an Exceed?" He asks. I can see he is genuinely curious. 'YES! A positive sign!'

"An Exceed is a flying, talking, annoying, magical cat. They came from Edolas when their magic was banished from their world. Long story, really. There are three here in Fairy Tail, and two more at Sabertooth, they all live with dragon slayers."

His eyes are as wide as saucers. "Talking, flying cats? Really?" I nod my head.

"Yah, you hatched one when you were a boy with your friend Lissanna and named him Happy. You go everywhere together. Ever since you brought be here to Fairy Tail we have been a team together along with an ice-wizard named Gray Fullbuster and a Requip mage named Erza Scarlet."

Quietly, I hear a whispered "Ice-princess."

I jump off the bed I've been sitting on, and get right into his personal space. To his credit, he didn't lean back or flinch. "What did you say? Where did you hear that name?"

He shrugs again. I almost groan. 'Gods, he's so nonchalant about all this. I would be freaking out if it was me.'

"I don't know, it just seemed like something I would say when I heard the name _Gray_." His face twisted into one of mild disgust. I can feel myself smiling.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" He asks. "I can't tell really. That name makes me want to punch something." His smile is small when he looks back at me.

"It's a good thing, I think. At least there is something in that brain of yours. It's not all gone. Just like you knew that I always keep my promises." He looks thoughtfully at the white sheets of the bed across from him. "He's your 'rival' whatever that means. You both constantly fight and bicker like little kids until you've destroyed half the guild hall or Erza knocks you both out."

He looks a bit paler at that statement. "Okay, so my next question is, who are you?"

"Well, that's easier to explain. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage of Fairy Tail. My best girl friend is Levy McGarden, you met her before downstairs, and I'm writing a novel. I've been your partner and best friend since you brought me here. I am 20 years old and have contracts with 14 different celestial spirits, 10 of which are zodiac spirits."

I gasp and smack my head. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Natsu looks just as confused as ever across from me. 'Well, at least somethings don't change.'

I shuffle the keys hanging off my belt and grab a silver one.

"Open gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

A doorbell sounds, as always, and is accompanied by the elderly spirit whom I rely on for information and research purposes. He is floating above the ground, taking a nap…I think.

I hear a thump behind me. I turn my head and look at Natsu, who is now on the floor gaping at Crux like he is the weirdest thing he's ever seen. When I think about it, I guess it is the weirdest thing he's ever seen. "What the hell! He came out of nowhere!"

I chuckle as Natsu hops back onto the bed glancing warily at the slumbering Crux. "Sorry for not warning you Natsu, I did it without thinking how you would react."

"It's okay I guess, just took me by surprise." His face is a bit pinker than usual.

'Huh, he's actually cute when he blushes.' Good gods this isn't the time for that. I turn to my spirit instead.

"Natsu, meet Grampa Crux…err…again. He is the celestial spirit of the Southern Cross constellation. He helps me out with research sometimes, as he is a lot faster than most of us when finding hidden or lost information. He even gives Levy a run for her money and that's saying something."

"Cool, so you call on these…spirits…to help you do things?" I nod. He looks back at Crux. "Is he sleeping?"

I follow his gaze. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. Hey, Grampa Crux! Can you look something up for me?"

"Ah, Miss Lucy, nice to see you again. We haven't talked a lot after your seven year slumber." I smile at the cross.

"I'm sorry Grampa Crux, you know what it's like here at Fairy Tail. Always something happening here that requires a huge amount of attention. Anyway, you know of the situation with Natsu correct?" Crux hums in acknowledgement. "Okay, could you please look up if anything like this has ever happened before and get back to me? I know you'll need time since this situation is just so vague."

"Of course Miss Lucy, consider it done." He poofs away in a flash of golden light and flashy sparkles.

'A bit ostentatious, as always.' I shake my head in amusement. My spirits are so strange. Did he really need the sparkles?

Natsu is staring wide eyed at the spot that previously held Crux. "Huh. That was…weird."

I smile brightly at his word choice. 'Ah, the nostalgia.'

"There you go Natsu that was one of my celestial spirits. I have contracts with them that I try to uphold to the best of my abilities. It's why I don't take promises lightly. My magic power hinges on my ability to keep my word."

Smiling back at me, he nods. "Lucy… what magic do I have?"

"Oh, you have fire dragon slayer magic."

"Yes, but what does that mean? Do I actually go around killing dragons?"

I think back to the first time I met Natsu and Happy. How did that flying cat put the description of Natsu's power again? "You possess an ancient magic that allows you to breathe, eat, and live in your element; fire. You can never be burned, and any fire you eat will boost your power, but you can't eat any fire that you produce yourself. It was handed down from dragons over the years."

"Woah, then how did I learn this 'dragon slaying magic'?"

"Well your father taught it to you." I fiddled with the sheet under my legs. I knew what his next question was going to be.

"Who's my father?" I sigh. I knew it.

"The fire dragon king, Igneel."

Natsu looks stunned for all of two seconds before he burst out into a fit of laughter. "What! Seriously? My father was a dragon?" I nod. I didn't really expect this reaction from him, indignation maybe, but not mirth.

Unfortunately, Natsu was laughing so hard he fell off of the end of the bed again just as the door swung open bringing in three people, one of which stares down at him on the floor, fury glowing in her red eyes.

"What in Earthland are you doing down there you stupid human?! Are you the reason I had to come back here agian?"

'Well shit,' I thought. 'Porlyusica's here.'


	4. Fourth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Fourth** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"GET OUT!"

Gods that woman is so bossy! Although, I can't say I'm surprised that she kicked Master and me out of the infirmary. Too many 'damn humans' for her taste I guess. Thank Mavis she let Wendy stay and help her out if need be.

I look at Master who is sitting on the bench beside me kicking his legs like a petulant toddler and grumbling something along the lines of; 'Master of the stupid guild' and 'respecting elders these days' under his breath.

"What do you think happened to Natsu? Some type of disease? A memory eating spell? A parasite? Mavis knows his house is a damn pigsty. Maybe we should check Happy for the same problem."

He shakes his head at my questions. "No, I don't believe this is something that just happened at random. You know from experience that with power and strength, especially in conjunction with rare forms of ancient magic, come despicable people with equally despicable plots." His tone is neutral, but his hands are clenched at his sides, knuckles white and shaking. One of his children has changed right before his eyes, I don't blame or judge him for being pissed.

"I understand Master, much better than anyone here unfortunately. I _was_ the person who was sacrificed to a gigantic clock which then transformed into an even bigger flying metal fish."

Master looks down at the ground and stokes his beard sagely. "I know Lucy. I also believe that we will figure this out…sooner or later. Hopefully before some dark guild comes up with another world ending plot that has us shaking in our hypothetical boots." I laugh slightly at his comment.

'Is it just me, or do the dark guilds seriously have a knack of picking on Fairy Tail when they need to end the world? It must have something to do with the huge number of insane wizards that we seem to collect.'

"Anyways, stay here Lucy and listen to the old bat that's checking up on your partner, I need to call Mystogan. This all started with him as far as I can tell. When you're done, please go chat with Levy. You'll find her in the main hall behind the fortress of books." With that remark, he strides away down the corridor, presumably towards his office, but more likely towards Mira and his favourite beer mug.

The door to the infirmary creaks open. Three people shuffle out into the hallway.

I look at Porlyusica from my spot on the bench. "What's the verdict?"

She glares at the back of Natsu's head. "Like Wendy predicted. Physically he's fine, but memory wise there's nothing there."

"Nothing? Then how did he know that he likes to fight with Gray and that I always keep my promises? He even said Mavis' name once."

This time Wendy answered. "It seems that while Natsu has no memories of specific events, places, or even people, the strongest and most prevalent memories were attached to a very strong emotion and left behind those emotions on their way out of his head. Like an imprint of what was there previously."

"Natsu," I look into his eyes, "Is this what you meant when you said you had a 'gut feeling' earlier?"

He nods. "Yah, when I said you keep your promises, the closest emotion I get is…trusting? Maybe happiness? It's the same when I look into your eyes."

I eye him closely, noticing his slight blush with a hint of amusement. I choose to ignore my own blush on my cheeks. "And what about when you heard about Gray for the first time?"

His forehead wrinkles slightly as he frowns. "I want to punch ever living crap out of something. Hard. Maybe in the face if at all possible."

'HAH, those two. Even when one forgets the other their rivalry will live on. I bet they will be fighting even after they're dead and gone.'

"That's all well and good, but it gets worse. His magic is gone." I peer at Porylusica unbelieving.

"What do you mean his magic is gone? I can still feel it if I focus."

She shakes her head slowly. "No, he still has magic, I meant the rare ancient part of it is gone. He is no longer a Dragon Slayer. He's just a stupid human fire mage now. That's why he no longer has his elongated canines and I suspect it also explains why he is abnormally quiet and not destroying everything in sight."

"Well shit." I don't know how to handle this. Being a Dragon Slayer was Natsu's whole world! It was all he had left from his father other than the scarf around his neck.

"I'm done here. Don't call me back unless multiple people are simultaneously dying gruesome bloody deaths, and maybe not even then. Gods I hate you people."

And with that delightful statement thrown over her shoulder Porlyusica strides purposely out of the guild hall shooting the finger at Master as he cheekily waves good bye.

Wendy shakes her head. "Lucy, I am going to go to Charles. Let me know if you need anything else."

I thank the tiny Dragon Slayer and watch as she bounds away to the bar counter and orders something to drink while conversing with her Exceed companion.

I feel someone poking my ribs. "Uhm… Lucy, what do we do now?"

I sigh. "Come on Natsu, let's go talk to Levy and see what she has to say about this mess." Tugging his sleeve I lead him over to one of the back corners of the guild hall where a veritable castle has been made out of large tomes and ancient books.

"Oi, Levy, you in there somewhere?!" She peeks her head over the top of here literary cage.

"Hey LuLu. I think I've figured something out, well not just me, these ancient texts are so complex in places and almost completely degraded. I had to call in an expert to help me out."

A head of long green hair with quirky lightning bolts can be seen though the crack of the book bindings and another, much stiffer voice floats over the stacks. "Miss Lucy, it is a pleasure to see you again."

'Ah yes, Freed. A good idea to have him around to help out with all these translations.'

"How many times do I have to say it Freed? Just call me Lucy." I smile a bit at his high class conversation starter. 'Am I ever glad I left that life behind me.'

"Anyway, what have you guys found?"

"Well, _Lucy_ , we believe that it was a spell that wiped Natsu's mind clean of memories. We also believe that the memory loss wasn't the purpose of the spell, it was more of an interesting side effect that works in the perpetrators favour." Both Natsu and I were lost.

Freed thankfully sees our twin confused faces and quickly continues on.

"As far as we can tell, the spell is just as ancient as the magic that is used to remove from the host. For lack of a better term, it _gouges out_ someone's magic from the roots. It can then be deposited in an empty lacrima, where it can be used as a power source for an inanimate object or implanted into flesh and bone. The closest translation we can get for the name of this spell is 'Detach'. It's a bastardization of the spell used to create true dragon lacrimas, like the one implanted into Laxus."

Natsu looks thoughtfully at Freed, which is something I never dreamed that I would see. Natsu plus thinking in general don't usually mix. "What does that have to do with my memories? And how is it that when my magic was removed, they only got half of it?" Both were good questions, which I didn't expect to hear out of his mouth. If I hadn't been looking straight at his face I wouldn't have thought it was him.

Freed looked just about as stunned as I felt. "Uhm… well… it is my opinion that before Igneel taught you Fire Dragon Slaying magic that you were either schooled in or had an aptitude for basic fire magic beforehand. When the spell was cast it looks for ancient or lost magic, so it only caught onto your Dragon Slayer magic and subsequently 'detached' it from your body and mind."

I finally caught on. "So what you're saying is that because Natsu fights with his whole being including his soul for the people and places he loves, those emotions and deep rooted memories fuel his magic. So when the spell was cast his memories disappeared because he longer needed them?"

Freed looked grim. "It is more accurately described as his memories were too deeply entangled in his magic that when it was ripped out by force, everything including some feelings and all of his memories went with it."

"Lulu," I look over at Levy this time. My eyes have got to be huge by now, this is heavy stuff. "This magic is crazy difficult to master and uses a gigantic amount of energy to wield, so not just any mage can do it. I think that one of the wizard saints or possibly Laxus or Gildarts could do it if they tried really hard."

Natsu cocks his head to the side. "Both of those mages are incredibly strong, right?" I nod in agreement.

"Yah, you pick fights with them constantly. Trying to beat them whenever they show up at the guild. What do you feel when you think of those two names?"

He looks down at the cracked stones of the floor and scuffs the toe of his right shoe against it. In a small voice he answers.

"Competitive."

I snort. "Well, you do yell 'fight me' whenever you see them in the guild hall, attack them without provocation, and then they both usually kick your ass in one hit. I have to practically peel you off the walls with one of Mira's spatulas every second day."

He rubs his jaw as if remembering a phantom punch from one of those fights. "Huh, I'll steer clear of them for now at least. Just until I get my real magic back." He grins at me. It almost looks like his old smile, but it was still lacking something.

Probably just my imagination. Or it could be that his teeth still look weird without the fangs.

"Sure, then you can just go back to almost dying from electrocution or exploding into a million pieces. Just don't come complaining to me when you're hurt and stuff again." I roll my eyes at him.

He whines like a child. "But Luuuuuce…."

All of our eyes go wide and Levy and Freed's eyebrows look liable to jump off the top of their faces. Natsu just looks disgruntled. Or constipated. Like he is trying way too hard to force the issue. This must be his thinking face. I can't recall ever seeing it very often before.

"Why did you just call me that?" I grab his biceps and shake him slightly. "Did you remember something?"

He shakes his head 'no' and gestures to his stomach area.

I slump my shoulders dejectedly. "Right, gut feeling."

"He's been doing this on and off all morning." I explain to the dynamic research duo. "Wendy says it's like an imprint of what was once there along with the emotions that were strongest in each situation. He already hates Gray without knowing him."

Levy shrugs. "Whatever the reason, I'm just glad that there is something of the old Natsu still in that brain. It's almost like muscle memory, but for the brain instead." She winks at me surreptitiously. "He must have loved your little nickname to remember it even after someone rooted around in his very soul and displaced his memories."

"What! No. You're talking nonsense Levy." She gives me a knowing look puffing her cheeks out an indignant huff. "And do not _even_ get me started on Gajeel constantly calling you Shrimp."

Levy glows bright red at this. 'AHA! Gotcha, you blue-haired hypocrite.' She quickly deflects towards Freed.

"I think that's everything for now. Freed and I will keep the Master updated with any new information we find."

As I give Levy the 'we-will-talk-later-about-Gajeel' look, the front doors slam open deeply embedding the left side into the stone wall behind it. This spectacular display of raw strength and the utter disregard for property can only mean that a Fairy Tail wizard has come home.

I immediately know the returning mages without having to turn around. I can just feel the universe laughing at me.

"WE'RE BAAAAACK!"

I bow my head and pinch the bridge of my nose. 'Can't I catch a fucking break? Shouldn't they have been gone for _at least_ two more days? How am I supposed to explain any of this to them without dying an icy, stabbing death? Gods I need a relaxing bubble bath. And some wine. Lots of wine.'

I throw a middle finger at the ceiling. "Fuck you universe! You're a goddamn prick!" Natsu seems startled by my outburst. I bet he's wondering if I'm crazy. I feel like I'm crazy standing here...yelling into thin air.

I turn around and see a swish of scarlet hair and a naked torso.

Yep, it's Titania and the ice princess.


	5. Fifth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Fifth** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Master, we have returned." Erza's brilliantly scarlet hair swished as she stomped though the main beer hall dodging flying objects and the odd guild member, coming to a stop in front of the diminutive man. "The mission went well. Gray and I finished with minimal damages and ahead of time, as per usual."

Master took a long sip of his beer and nodded. "Welcome back Erza. I'm glad everything went well with the council."

I walked up to Erza with Natsu trailing behind me. "Hey Erza. Uhmm…. We have a… uh… _situation_."

"Lucy, why don't we all talk in the office, then all information that has been found can be relayed to everyone and hopefully we can talk to Mystogan as well." Erza looks suspiciously at both Master and I.

"Why would you need to talk to Mystogan? What has happened?" Master jumps off the bar counter and starts to amble away to his office doors.

"Erza, all in good time. Grab Gray and Wendy for me please. Lucy, can you remove the wonder twins from their tower of books and meet us upstairs." I nod and turn towards the corner of the hall the hides Freed and Levy.

'Oh my Mavis, it's been ten minutes since we were talking to them, how did the number of books double already?!' I sigh and yell at Levy and Freed. I get an answer from someone within the deep pile of literature. With the help of Natsu, we extricate both bodies and usher them into Master's office.

* * *

"So, to summarize. Natsu woke up on the floor with no memories, got a check-up with Porlyusica who says he is just a normal fire mage now, the old spell named 'detach' was the most likely culprit that removed his Dragon Slayer magic, and Natsu only gets strong feelings but no memories when it comes to people or places that he previously knew?"

You've got to hand it to her, the girl knows how to weed through the useless crap and condense it like no other. "Gods, I leave you people for _not even_ one week and you can't even hold it together without another major crisis!" Master looks stricken at her outburst.

"Well, I wouldn't call this a major crisis, per se. It's not like someone is threatening to unleash a whole dragon hoard on us again." Erza just rolls her eyes at me.

"Lucy, that isn't the point. There is someone out there, somewhere in Fiore, with a lacrima packed full with the magic from one of the most powerful dragon slayers there is." I hear twin scoffs behind me, it seems that the other slayers are feeling a bit _touchy_ at her statement, while Natsu looks like the cat that ate the canary.

The tiny office is feeling sort of cramped now. Not only is my team here, but Wendy and Charles, as well as Laxus and the whole of the Thunder Legion. Gajeel with Pantherlily on his shoulder are leaning against the back wall. Oh and Levy, but she's so tiny she can basically fit anywhere so she doesn't really count.

Happy is currently sitting on Master's desk bawling big fat tears because 'Natsu is so mean to forget about me. He won't remember to give me fish anymore!'

Damn cat.

"Uhh…well…" I have no idea how to answer that statement. I never thought about what would happen with the lacrima once it got out into Earthland.

It's also not helping that I can feel the burning glares between Natsu and Gray behind my back. 'At least they haven't resorted to name calling yet, just be thankful for the little things.'

Erza takes a gigantic breath in and lets it out really slowly, like she is using an enormous effort not to go all 'Heaven's Wheel' on our asses. Thankfully she calms down enough to ask the question we would all like the answer to.

"What does this have to do with Jellal?"

Master adopts a contemplative tone. "You all remember how Mystogan stayed behind in Edolas?" We all nod, except Natsu who is still shooting Gray dirty looks. "Well after the GMG and Eclipse Gate fiasco, I told Jellal to keep the spare staves and cloak I gave him so that if he ever needed to contact us in person, he could do it as inconspicuously as possible. Most of Fiore, except for a select few in the council and most of our members here, think that Mystogan is still around."

"I must say Master that is a good plan, although Jellal never said anything to me when I saw him last." Erza twirls a strand of hair around her fingers, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Yah, but Erza, how much of your visit was actual talking, with like…words and such, and how much of it was letting your bodies talk for you?" It comes as no surprise that Bickslow is the one to ask the most temperamental woman in all of Magnolia if she spent most of her time with her estranged child hood friend doing the horizontal tango.

'Oh, he is so dead. She might even bring him bring him back to life after, just so she can kill him again.' I look around and most of the people present are trying as hard as they can not to be caught smiling, or Gods forbid _laughing_ , by the red-haired demon.

Cause we don't want one of her swords to create a new asshole for us at any point of this conversation.

However, to everyone's surprise, her face turned a brilliant shade of puce. Very quietly, we all hear "We talked for twenty minutes. Give or take."

And because I have no self-preservation, at all, I blurt out in a very loud voice; "Damn Erza, you were with him for over two hours though!" Laxus and Bickslow are snickering now with lecherous grins adorning their stupid faces.

She whips around and conjures thirty or so weapons into the air all around us. "It was only an hour and a half Lucy!" Bickslow guffaws in the corner, and none of us can hold it in any longer.

We laugh.

Hard.

I feel Natsu poke me in the back while I am doubled over hugging my waist in mirth. "Hey Luce, what does that mean? Let your bodies talk for you?"

'Oh Mavis, I have to give THE TALK to Natsu…again. Once was enough. Honestly.

I whisper back to him. "Later Natsu." And wave his confused face away.

I look around and everyone is still chuckling slightly. 'It looks like we all have a death wish today.' The floating weapons start to spin in tight spirals and Erza's face looks positively demonic. Glowing eyes and dark aura. The whole nine yards.

Probably to save himself the cleanup from our impending 'death by multiple sword wounds', Master gets us back on track and deflects the devil in armours rage onto a more pressing problem. "I have been trying to get a hold of Jellal since Lucy talked to me this morning, but I haven't been able to reach him. However, I believe that it wasn't Jellal who came to us, but an imposter dressed like him."

Freed spoke up. "Master, how did you come to this conclusion? Could it have not have been Jellal who came this morning and another mage followed behind in the wake of the spell that made us all unconscious?"

The Master shook his head at this. "I don't believe that to be the case Freed. Whenever Jellal comes to guild hall this way he finds me directly, which he did not. If I am not here, the only other one who is not taken down by the sleep spell is Laxus, and he has informed me that Jellal did not come speak with him at your table this morning."

Now I understood why the Thunder God and his guard are doing here.

"So if Jellal didn't put the whammy on fire-breath over here, then who did?" As soon as Gray said the words 'fire-breath' I felt the air around me instantly rise at least 20 degrees.

I'm now sweating like a pig in a cramped tiny room with an out of control fire mage breathing down my neck muttering insults under his breath. 'I should have never woken up this morning.' I feel like giving the Universe the finger again, but I restrain myself because I don't want to show the other people just how crazy my thought processes have gotten recently.

"Are you okay Lucy? You look constipated or something. You know you really shouldn't try to force it like that." It seems that Happy is done crying and is looking for someone to pull is damn whiskers out.

One by one.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat." I don't even have the energy or wherewithal for my usually quippy come backs.

"All right. On that note, I believe that Natsu should train with Macao and Romeo to try to harness his magic again so he isn't left defenseless. Levy and Freed, please keep researching on how to put Natsu's magic back into his body when we do find this lacrima. Laxus and company, try to find out if Mystogan has been sighted anywhere in Magnolia recently and search the surrounding areas if he has. Lucy, please take Natsu to find the Conbolt's and accompany him around today. Gray and Erza will go with you. Wendy, if possible please contact Porlyusica to try to find out how to safely put a lacrima inside him as a last resort, I don't think she'll yell at you." We all nod and grumble a bit at our assignments. Wendy looks stricken at the thought of calling the aged healer for the second time in one day.

"What about me old man?" Master peers around all the bodies still milling about the room and looks into the back corner.

"Ah, Gajeel. I need you to go undercover again. See if there is any chatter going around the dark guilds about newly found dragon lacrimas or if a specific guild is gearing up for something big."

Gajeel nods and slips into the shadows. "Gihi, finally something interesting to do."

I turn to my team. "Come on, let's go find Romeo. He's really improved lately and he emulates Natsu, I bet he would love to teach him a few things. Macao is probably drunk now, so I don't want to bother him."

I grab Natsu's hand, cradle Happy in the crook of my arm and start on the search for the young fire mage.

* * *

 **Guest** : I agree the timelines are indeed important. I took your advice and made the recommended changes and labelled the story as an AU to keep it kosher. Thank you for your support and constructive criticism. I hope this chapter, the changes, as well as taking out their ages gives the story more credibility.

 **ThayetJade** : Thank you for being my first ever reviewer on my first story. Absolutely warmed by cold cold heart.

 **LovingmyOTP's** : I agree, Natsu is ALL about the Dragon Magic. Hope this update helped fill that curious appetite.

 **Swallowmysoul:** Thank you for the review! Hopefully your question will be answered soon!


	6. Sixth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Sixth** ~

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

Being dragged behind Lucy wasn't the worst thing in the world.

For one, she was holding my hand in a firm grip, all five of her decidedly dainty fingers laced between mine. I could feel the rough calluses on the pads of her fingers. Probably something to do with her magic.

Another great reason was the view. Small skirt, swaying hips, legs that just kept going. I was in full on pervert mode and loving every second.

I didn't quite realize that I had been staring at this woman's ass for at least a full minute until someone whispered in my ear.

"And you call be the pervy bastard because I unconsciously strip my clothes off at every turn. If you stare any harder at Lucy, her skirt just might catch on fire." His statement didn't make any sense until I actually turned my head towards him and caught him shucking off what was left of his outfit.

"You must really love feeling the breeze in here Popsicle dick." He looks down at his naked legs and heaves a gigantic sigh.

"Whatever flame fuck. Just don't let Erza catch you trying to take a look at what's _under_ Lucy's skirts, she'll castrate you on the spot. Believe me." He drops behind us mumbling something about 'disappearing underwear'.

I plant my eyes forward, staring at the back of Lucy's blonde head, not letting my eyes stray downwards for even one second. 'Wouldn't want that red haired demoness to chop off one of my more important parts.' I also didn't want to know if Gray had actually lost his boxers.

"Hey Mira, where's Romeo? I thought he would be back from that job he was on." She plunks down the slumbering cat in her arms on top of the bar counter, but he just rolls over mumbling about 'sweet fishies.'

I took a seat at the bar beside Lucy and looked around at the white haired woman in front of us.

"Good afternoon Lucy, Natsu. I got word from Max earlier today, he and Romeo got waylaid in Oshibana. Something about the trains being down for routine maintenance. They should be back tomorrow in the afternoon sometime." The woman… Mira… smiled sweetly and waved one of her hands around in an airy manner.

I frown started to pull at Lucy's face. I didn't like that at all, she looked much better smiling. "Don't worry Luce, it won't kill me for a day. Could you maybe show me around instead?"

She looked at me, contemplating her options. "Yah, I could do that. Help you reassert yourself into your life again, or at the very least help you find your way around Magnolia without getting lost seeing as you don't have your Dragon senses anymore." A small smile started to curl at the edges of her mouth replacing the frown.

'Look at that! You made her smile. She doesn't look weird anymore.' But I would _never_ tell her that.

"You know, you don't look so weird when you smile." Huh. Apparently I would tell her that.

It seems that I have no filter on my mouth, if I ever had one before. Either that or what is left of my brain decided to desert me.

Damn traitor.

To my relief, and ever maddening surprise, Lucy starts to giggle and an _absolutely adorable_ blush starts to wind its way up her cheeks, tinting them a light pink hue. 'Oh Mavis, how does anyone get any work done with her around? Is she always this fucking cute? Good Gods.'

"You know, I should be used to you calling me weird by now." So this is another one of those…imprint gut-feeling…things that the small blue Dragon Slayer was talking about. Lucy shakes her head a little and swivels back towards Mira and abruptly freezes as if she's caught in the stare of something way higher up in the food chain than her.

I look in the same direction and my eyes widen. And there it is, the predator that caught Lucy, and now myself, in its gaze.

And she looks ravenous.

"Oh Natsu, how nice of you to complement Lucy like that, it was very…. _unexpected_." Sweet Mira from a minute ago is gone and in her place is the devil wrapped in a very tastefully ruffled dress.

I hear something hitting wood beside me. Lucy has dropped her forehead onto the counter in front of her and huffs. "Mira, stop it, he has no memories and his magic is gone, I'm tired and want a bath. I would also like it if you would stop playing gam-…. Annnnd she isn't listening anymore."

Which was the truth, the barmaid had stopped listening somewhere during Lucy's tirade and was now humming and twirling on the spot, seemingly making plans for a summer wedding.

I turn back to Lucy. "Is she always like this? And why would you need a bath, you smell nice already." She did smell nice. Like honey, or flowers, or something equally delicate. I caught a hint of it up in the old man's office and caught me completely off guard with how _delicious_ it was. The magic that I have now apparently reacts to my more…primitive instincts and promptly increased the temperature around my body by a balmy twenty degrees.

All I wanted to do was lick the bead of sweat rolling down her neck and stick my face in her cleavage. Is that really so terrible?

Something told me it wasn't appropriate in that situation and I resisted the urge.

The demon barmaid zeros in on my compliment of her smell with unquestionable precision. Her eyes flick between us both and her face adopts a calculating stare. "It seems that when your head isn't filled with thoughts on fighting and eating the entire guild kitchen every day, you can be quite the gentleman. Can't you…Natsu?"

Her smile adopts a sharpish edge and makes my skin crawl. Beside me, Lucy is starting to flounder a bit, waving her hands around her like she is trying to make sense out of this situation.

I snort. 'Welcome to my world.'

"Okay Natsu, I think that's too many compliments in front of Mira for one day." Lucy's voice has a twinge of panic lacing it and I can't help but feel the same.

"OkayMiraseeyoutomorrowbye." She grabs my hand in hers again and speed walks out the large wooden doors that lead out of the hall.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that I break into your house on almost a daily basis, eat all your food, make a mess and don't clean it up, and then jump into your bed with that blue fuzz ball that everyone calls Happy and you, and all we do is sleep?"

Lucy are standing outside her apartment on the street facing her front door. As we walked through Magnolia, Lucy kept up a running commentary about the shops and some of the people around us. I won't remember any of it for the life of me, but I appreciated the gesture. Which comes to her telling me how I get into her house.

She gives me a weird look. "Well…yah…I guess I just got used to it. You are my best friend and all." I look at her incredulously. She is just so strange. I can't figure her out. I'm betting that if it was anyone else, they would have called the authorities on me and my flying companion.

Still having trouble wrapping my head around the talking cat….err… Exceed.

I squint at her to gauge her next reaction. "And I do all this, by jumping through your bedroom window?" She just nods. And then shrugs.

"You've popped in so many times when I wasn't paying attention, scare tactics don't work on me anymore. Its usually just after I've had a shower for some reason, and it really doesn't faze me as much as it used to. You just ask me to make you and Happy dinner cause you are starving or whatever, happens a lot when I only have a towel on, if I'm lucky."

My eyebrows have got to be lost in my hair line now. Oh Gods, either both my lost memories and magic took up an incredible amount of space in my dumb head where there was no room for beautiful women with amber eyes or I am the smartest man alive to play oblivious and hang in for the long haul.

It's taking most of my self control in this situation to stop myself from leaning over licking the patch of skin right behind her ear. 'I wonder what she tastes like...'

"Ah crap, Aquarius is going to drown me again. Last time I dropped her keys she sent a damn whirlpool at me in the middle of a fight with forest Vulcan. Anyways, you can just stay here with me until we find Romeo tomorrow, I already told Happy to stay with Wendy and Charles for a while, just until you guys are comfortable with each other again." Her voice breaks me out of my fantasies of creamy skin dripping in honey.

As she bends down to pick up her dropped key ring, her skirt rides up a bit higher than normal and I can spot a hint of red lace. I groan low in the back of my throat and roll my eyes up to the sky. The temperature around my body sky rockets as all the blood in my head rushes straight down towards the bastard in my pants. It seems that I don't have very much control over my magic when it comes to her. 'She looks so amazing in the colour red.'

Correction. I am the dumbest man to ever live being oblivious for this long. I can tell this is going to be a long night.


	7. Seventh

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Seventh** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"All right brats, stop your blabbing and report back. Laxus, please tell us what you've found while you were hunting down Mystogan."

This is serious déjà vu for everyone in this _absolutely tiny_ room. All of us with assignments from the Master are gathered around his desk again just three days after the last meeting. However, this time Erza and I are standing in-between Gray and Natsu, while Erza has a tight hold on Gray's shoulder to ensure 'good behaviour'. The hope I held that those two asshats wouldn't fight anymore, died as soon as Natsu uttered the phrase 'tiny icicle dick' yesterday at lunch. The resulting brawl sucked in mages from all over the guild that had no business fighting. Which included me.

Still pissed about ruining _another_ outfit.

Thus the physical barrier between the ice princess and fire crotch.

Suddenly, a large burst of golden light and bedazzling sparkles lit up the room, scaring the pants off of all the mages present in the office. It literally scared the pants off of Gray.

As well as his shirt.

"HOLY MAVIS LOKE!" The play boy lion took a short bow to the Master and turned towards me. "Lucy, my lioness, your love called me through the gate into this realm...your knight in perfectly tailored armor has arrived."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Can it fuzzball, you _know_ I didn't summon you. What are you doing here anyways? Don't you remember the conversation we had last week about you popping in and out of your own accord? And seriously, what's with all the sparkles?"

"Oh, you mean the conversation we had after I materialized in the shower with you? That one?" I snap my eyes towards the obnoxious cat who's grin seems to be splitting his face in half.

"Yes, that conversation." I start to grind my teeth as I shoot a murderous glare at my lion spirit.

He adjusts his glasses on his nose and gives me the once over with his green eyes. "I chose to ignore most of what you said, truthfully I don't remember it all that well, I was…distracted…by all that skin." He is practically purring the last part of that sentence, obviously reminiscing about my nakedness. Master and Bickslow are sporting identical smirks.

This guild is full of perverts. Hopefully I won't catch _that_ affliction, I already have the incurable crazy disease.

To my left, Natsu is glaring daggers at the pesky kitty and his temperature is rising exponentially as Loke keeps talking about how the water looked dripping down my ass.

'Huh, I thought Romeo helped him with that temperature modulation thing, I'll ask him later about it.'

I huff and Lucy Kick Loke into the front of master's desk. "Shut up you lecherous cat, tell us why you just _had_ to see me."

The stupid lion picks himself up off the ground dusting his suit jacket off. "I bring news from Crux, he's been researching the problem with Natsu for you since you summoned him. He's found out bits and pieces of information that might be of help, but would like to confer with Freed and Levy sometime to help accumulate and narrow down the data." I look over at the Levy and she nods.

"Sure thing LuLu, it's actually a great idea, I can't believe that I didn't think of it earlier. It would have helped us out." She looks so down trodden.

A large hand pats her head. "No worries Shrimp, you're doing your best."

I smirk at Gajeel, but turn back to Loke. "Please tell Grandpa Crux that I will be summoning him later to help with the research, but after this meeting is done."

Loke grins and kisses the back of my hand. "Anything for you…princess, call me if you need help in the shower again, I would love to wash your back. Oh and the sparkles are just for fun. You know you love it when I make an entrance." He winks and poofs away in a shower of effervescence that looks suspiciously like a fairy exploded.

'I am so going to set Virgo on his ass, hope he likes the punishment.'

"Tch, show-off." Natsu rolls his eyes and scoffs beside me. He doesn't look happy and his temperature is still climbing. Fast.

"Damn it Natsu! Tone down the heat would yah? It's like a fucking sauna in here now." Laxus and Bickslow throw off their ever present cloaks onto Evergreen and she buckles slightly from the weight of them. 'Thank Mavis someone told him. I felt like I was going to have to pull a Gray and strip down to my underwear.'

Natsu smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck and the air around us decreases to a bearable temperature. "Sorry, I still don't quite have a hold of that feature of my magic yet. Romeo says it will take some time to get it."

The Master just nods. "Let's get back on track, shall we? Laxus, your report please."

"We searched for two full days using my teleportation to get us between towns. The last time anyone saw a hint of Mystogan was way out in the Waas Forest, but that was over a month ago. The witnesses said that he had a woman with pink hair with him, which at this point we believe was Meredy."

Master stokes his beard sagely. "I see. Well, we can't really confirm or deny anything until we get a hold of Jellal. I still can't get a reply from him. Alright, Wendy, you spoke to Porlyusica about implanting the lacrima into Natsu again, yes?"

Twin pig tails bounce as she nods. "Yes master, I called as soon as you asked, but she needed to do some research about it. She called me back yesterday night after I left the guild for the evening. She says that it is possible to implant the lacrima back into his body. However, she says that the lacrima and the magic inside of it may not take to him as before, and there is no guarantee that he would even survive the process." She grimaces. "She also gave us a warning about the magic housed in the lacrima. She says that because it holds such ancient magic that the lacrima will start to break down and deteriorate. Natsu's magic along with his memories will be lost if too much time passes."

"How much time do we have child?" Master asks gently. 'Poor Wendy, she has to give such bad news.'

"We have no more than a month until everything is lost. She recommends that we don't take longer than two weeks though, as a precaution." Wendy seems to be on the verge of tears now. Erza brings her into a gentle hug as Charles whispers to her from her spot in the young mages arms.

"Thank you Wendy. Please let Porlyusica know that we might be in need of her services to implant the lacrima later on if all else fails to transfer Natsu's magic back into him without the need of surgery." Master then turns to Freed and Levy who are standing in the corner with Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"What have you two found out?" Master looks at them with expectant eyes.

Levy pulls out many sheets of yellowed parchment covered in strange languages and runes, and hands half off to Freed to hold. "As far as we can tell Master, it is entirely plausible that we could put Natsu's magic back into him. We would just need to reverse the spell and have someone with an abnormal amount of magical power cast it. You would have the necessary reserves to do it Master, Gildarts could do it too if we could find him…maybe Laxus in a pinch, but it's a fifty-fifty shot with him."

I swivel around to look at Levy, but I get caught off guard by the affronted look on Freed's normally stoic face. "Laxus could do the spell no difficulties _Ms. McGarden_ , just you watch." Freed sniffs and looks over at Laxus with puppy dog eyes.

The hulking man just rolls his eyes and pretends to not notice Freed's gaze while he turns up his music on his soundpod while trying to look bored. However, a hint of a blush creeps up his neck turning the tips of his ears pink, whether from embarrassment at Freed's words or something else.

 _Interesting._

I catch Bickslow's glowing green eyes beneath his visor and he grins at me showing off his guild mark as he sticks his tongue out. 'Hmmm…seems that I'm not the only one who's noticed. I should inform Mira, just to keep her of my back for a while.' I grin evilly with not a hint of remorse at my _absolutely genius_ idea.

I look back at Master and notice a curious _shipping_ gleam in his eyes that Mira usually gets while she talks about china patterns and what colour flowers should be in the bouquet for the bride. Seems like the Master is still observing his Grandson closely.

"Well, that's good to hear about his magic. But you never mentioned his memories." I'm brought out of my musings by the Master's voice.

Freed sighs heavily. "It's because we just don't know. We can't even project the possibility of his memories being reasserted correctly inside of him again because as far as we can tell, this situation that has arisen has never happened before. The spell should only take away a person's magic. So we are literally out of our depths in his case. Hopefully conferring with Ms. Lucy's spirit will shed some light on the issue."

"So, what does this mean for me? Will I not get my memories back?" Natsu sounds like he is gearing up for a panic attack. His body temperature rising again. I shift closer to him and hook my pink finger around his, squeezing a little to get his attention.

You know, for morale support. Cause he's my best friend and all.

"Calm down Natsu, you're making me sweat again, and not in a good way." Natsu looks over at me with a confused face.

"When do I make you sweat in a good way? Oh, you mean sex, right? Did you want me to make you sweat in a good way?"

Well, shit. I have no idea how to answer that, so I'll just wing it.

"Uhhh….what?" My brain has officially short circuited. All my literary prowess cannot dig me out of this one, I might need some help from the peanut gallery that is staring at us in complete silence, waiting for me to make a move. My face feels like its burning with the force of a thousand fiery suns. I look over a Natsu again.

His eyes are gleaming and he has the faintest hint of a smirk on his face. What in Mavis' name is going on around here?! Since when does Natsu know how to smirk? Or how to look at someone like he's going to devour them whole. It's like he knows that he's being incredibly attractive right now and I just want to suck on his lower lip for a bit.

But I will contain myself, because he is just my best friend.

Just my sexy, smoldering best friend.

"Wait, how do you know about sex? I had to spend a completely embarrassing day trying to explain it to you before you lost your memories. Are you telling me that you already knew about it before that?" Oh, I am so going to murder him after this. Nowhere in Earthland will be safe for him to run.

He grins again and shrugs. "I've always known about it. From what you've told me about my heightened senses and all, and the way everyone here acts, I can guess that I knew about it way before you told me. Probably from hearing it from some adults or smelling it. Or, you know, the obvious one, seeing it."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you mean seeing it? You have no memories about it." I look around the room and everyone looks totally floored by his explanation, except for Gejeel and Laxus. Wendy looks like she is trying to find a hole to swallow her up and spit her back out somewhere away from this conversation.

"Fire turd is right, us dragon slayers know pretty much everything, we can smell arousal through solid stone walls." Gajeel gives me a pointed look and winks.

Ah shit. He can smell me right now. Think gross thoughts. 'Gray's flaccid dick, Master naked, Natsu's eating habits.'

Ugh, Natsu could eat me if he wanted.

I don't think this is working too well. I look over at Gajeel again absolutely flushed red and glare a deadly glare. Hopefully he won't mention anything. I never been so thankful that Natsu has lost his magic and the ability to smell fucking everything in a room like a bloodhound.

Some of my guild mates are visibly sweating at the thought of being caught. It's no news to anyone that the men in this guild are complete horn dogs. Especially Master.

Natsu continues his explanation. "I know I have no memories of it." His grin widens and his eyes flash over to Gray. "Mira may have asked me to grab a couple of extra bottles of fire whiskey from the far back storage room yesterday night."

I glance over at Gray with a curious look. He has visibly stiffened and is trying to edge his way out from underneath the hand of the ever present Erza.

"You would not believe what I saw the ice-princess doing to that brown haired drunk, I didn't even know anyone could contort like that." Everyone's eyes are completely round and Gray sags in defeat. No one gets away from Erza's demon grip.

All of a sudden it starts to pour outside. Like the heavens are trying to drown us for our sins.

"Oh Fuck, Juvia's gonna murder Cana." Bickslow cackles in the background as the door slams open and an actual tidal wave sweeps into the room. Oh, of course Juvia was listening at the door. We should have known and just invited her in.

We all hear a piercing shriek of 'LOVE RIVAL' before another louder yell of 'What the fuck Juvia! You knocked over my drink!' Everyone laughs and tries to stand up again after being literally floored by the pool sized amount of water that just rushed through the office.

Everyone is soaking wet and frozen to the bone. I realize that Natsu had grabbed me around the waist and held me close to keep me from being swept away by the jealous flood formally known as Juvia Lockser. He raises his body temperature - this time on purpose - as I start to shiver slightly.

"You are so dead you flaming fire fuck." I roll my eyes at Gray. 'Kudos on the alliteration though.'

Master just sighs in defeat looking at all the drenched paperwork sitting on his desk. Gray glares chilling daggers at Natsu while the pink-haired idiot just glances back at him looking calm and serene. He looks down at me and winks.

I openly gawk at him. I must say, the guy _is_ pretty smooth.

"Alright then…uhm…Lucy tell us what you have observed about Natsu and his abilities over the past three days." Master tries to bring the meeting back to order while everyone is wringing out their hair and clothes the best they can onto the stone floor. Erza just re-quips into dry armour.

Natsu produces some flames in his hands to try and dry us both off. I smile up at him in appreciation. It's then I realize that he is super close to me and has yet to release me from his hold. I clear my throat, my face burning yet again and step out of his arms. "Luckily Natsu's fighting abilities weren't taken. He is still being taught by Romeo and Macao – when he isn't face down in a mug of beer – to control his fire abilities, but his fighting seems to be second nature, like muscle memory or something. He just can't do some of his Fire Dragon abilities. He has lost all his heightened senses, and is less resilient seeing he has no access to his dragon scales or dragon force."

Master nods again. "Erza, would you say he would be okay to fight if the need arises?" She nods, her hair gracefully swings in a curtain around her face.

"And what about you Gray? You observed him as well." Gray is still seething mad and grinds out a short confirmation between his clenched teeth. Oh, I can almost smell the brawl that will happen once we get back downstairs.

Master seems satisfied with their answers. "Alright, Gajeel, what have you learned while being undercover?"

Gajeel looks grim. "We have a huge problem on our hands. Someone's been recruiting mages from all the major dark guilds. As far as I could tell it started at least three months ago. There was also some chatter about a breakout from the council jail." He looks pointedly at the old man. "Cell block B."

Laxus and Markarov suck in a quick breath. "Are you positive Gajeel?"

He nods. "My information it good. This is also when the recruitments started." Master has a thunderous look in his eyes. All previous laughter dies out as he says the one word we all didn't want to hear.

"Ivan."


	8. Eighth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Eighth** ~

* * *

"You have the lacrima?"

"Yes Master, I have it. No one suspected anything, I used the staves and cloak just as you said."

"Hand it over now, I want to start the first sequence before the end of the night."

A lacrima swirling with dark crimson magic is taken out of a hidden pocket and set down in a hand covered in golden armour.

Hesitation is felt. A dark aura appears, the muggy air swirls with disbelief and malice.

"Why in the Gods is it red? It should be gold."

This is the tipping point between outrage and civility. The one who produced the lacrima is at a cross roads of sorts. He could live or die tonight depending on his answer.

"That is the colour of the magic that I removed from the boy."

"Did you just say…boy?" Malice turns to incredulity. Surely no one is this idiotic.

"Yes, boy, the one with pink hair. As you requested."

"YOU COMPLETE IMBICLE! I said pink guild mark! Not pink hair! The magic should have been taken from a woman!" Rage flows from the one in armour, surrounding the man who stands before him.

"But…I followed what you said Master…I removed the ancient magic and placed it in the lacr-"

His answer is cut off prematurely as a silver sword is thrust between his ribs straight through his heart.

It seems that the tipping point has been passed, and the decision made tonight is death.

His answer just wasn't good enough to keep him living.

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Ivan? As in Master Ivan of Raventail that tried to kill Laxus and effectively ruined my first match in the GMG by cheating? That Ivan?" This is ridiculous! Why can't anyone around here just stay gone when we put them in jail!? We had to deal with Jellal more than once and the Oracion Seis on numerous occasions, with Cobra coming out of the woodwork at every turn. At least they are still locked up. What good is the Magic Council if they can't keep people in jail?

The Master looks to me. "Yes, my son Ivan." He sighs.

"Uhm… that's not all I have to report." Gajeel looks super shifty right now, he won't meet anyone's eyes. "It seems that Ivan escaped because of break out in process in the same cell block that was already underway."

Levy pulls on his sleeve to get his attention. "Who was it Gajeel? Who was released?"

Gajeel's eyes shift to me. "It wasn't just one person. It was six."

"Oh for fucks sake! Are you telling me that the Oracion Seis escaped!? Again!?" Everyone looks a little startled at my outburst, but seriously, just when I thought this situation couldn't get any more complicated the damn universe throws that slimy snake fucker and his 'friends' into the mix.

"The weirdest thing about this break out is that the Seis didn't go with Ivan, they left separately and went on their own way." Master rolls his eyes.

"So you mean we no longer have just one problem, but two separate ones?" Well crap, that is super complicated. And stupid. "We really need to talk to Jellal, he might know information that even Gajeel doesn't know at this point. I wish that man would pick up his goddamn lacrima!"

Wendy speaks up quietly. "Why not use his calling card? I thought Cana made one for him during the GMG?"

Everyone is absolutely silent.

"Holy Mavis, why didn't anyone think about that beforehand? Good job squirt." Laxus looks impressed with the diminutive Dragon Slayer and pats her head awkwardly. Wendy just glows at the praise from her elder.

"Who are the Oracion Seis?" Poor Natsu, he looks completely bewildered. Nothing in this conversation would make sense to him.

"Short version. Our team – including you – met up three other guilds a while back to put a stop to the Oracion Seis. This is where we met Wendy and Charles who joined our guild after theirs was disbanded. After fighting for a while and meeting up with Jellal who had amnesia, we effectively stopped their plan to use the weapon of mass destruction, Nirvana, to wipe out the other light guilds in Earthland. You Natsu, destroyed another Dragon Slayer named Cobra and took out their leader Zero. They were thrown in jail, along with Jellal. After our seven year sleep, the Oracion Seis, tricked Fairy Tail into collecting the pieces of a gigantic clock which transforms into a…uhm…fish thing…and sacrificed many celestial wizards to bring about 'the real nightmare' spell. The spell removes time and creates the ultimate chaos. They came after Lucy to do it, and we nearly lost her to that damn fish. The Oracion Seis were sent to prison. Again." Thank Mavis for Erza and her condensing skills.

"You know that story sounds completely crazy, right?" Looking back on it, Natsu's right. Everything that happens at Fairy Tail is _absolutely_ crazy.

Natsu grabs my hand and looks down at me with fear dancing in his eyes. "They almost killed you? Why wasn't I there? Why wasn't I protecting you?"

"Natsu, first of all, chill out, that time you had many strong people trying to kill you, including their new leader Midnight and another who infiltrated our guild and posed as a cousin of mine, Michelle." I smile slightly. He is just so cute when he's in protective mode.

"Wait, that time? Just how many times has someone needed you to complete some stupid world ending plot?" I shift around nervously and look around the room for some help.

Everyone looks away pointedly. Apparently I'm on my own for this conversation. I scowl at everyone. Traitors, all of them.

"Uhmm…lots?" I pose the answer like a question. "I don't really know, we've lost count really. But you're always there to catch me. Literally, you've caught me when I was falling from really high up at least twice now." I laugh nervously.

He just stares at me. Which makes me fidget with my keys a bit. His gaze is so intense I can't look away.

"I have this feeling…imprint thing…that I'll always be there to catch you. No matter what. You're just too important to me." I'm floored. First a sexy Natsu and now a romantic one? Just what in Mavis' name does his magic do to him? He's acting so different!

I'm brought out of my musings by Master clearing his throat. I hadn't even noticed everyone was still in the room. My face flushes again but my smile doesn't completely leave.

'Shit! This is so embarrassing! And I'm still holding his hand!'

Whatever, it's warm, and I'm still cold from Juvia's mental break down. This is an acceptable excuse and I'm sticking to it.

"While that is very touching, I think this concludes our little meeting for today. Wendy, please find Cana and bring her to my office so we can get a hold of Jellal. Thunder legion and Laxus, search for hints on where Ivan or the Seis have gone. Levy and Freed converse with Crux please and sort out your data. Erza and Gray, you just finished a job for the council so they might be willing to tell you more about the break out. You will leave for Era as soon as possible. Lucy and Natsu, continue training with Romeo and spar with the other members for practice. Gajeel, back to the dark guilds, we need more information on just what Ivan wants with the magic he stole. Any questions?" We all shake our heads 'no'.

"Alright brats, meet here again in three days, same time." Everyone groans.

"Master, might I ask if we could re-locate to somewhere slightly larger than this room? I'm practically straddling Evergreen." I glance around at everyone. We are all squished together, standing really close just to accommodate everyone. Erza is indeed practically in Evergreen's lap. 'Could be worse, she could be rubbing up against Bickslow.' I have nothing against the man, but he's a huge pervert. And an even bigger jackass.

All the mages present snigger slightly, Erza just scowls.

I can still feel Natsu's eyes on me and his burning hand in mine.

Master nods. "Let's meet in the library instead then. And Freed could you set up a barrier when we get there so we can minimize the damage of any more…flooding incidents and eavesdroppers." At this remark we all give a small smile and feel the heaviness of the previous conversation lift, at least for the time being.

Everyone starts to file out of the office going their own ways.

* * *

"Erik, where are we going? Do you even have a plan?"

"Shut it _Sorano_ , you know you're not supposed to call me that anymore. That life is behind us all. And yes, you angel-loving twat, I have a plan. Get the hell out of here, and get as far away from the magic council as we possibly can."

A new voice stops all six mages in their tracks.

"You know Cobra, you can't run forever, the freedom you desperately desire can be achieved. But you must first seek retribution for your crimes."

They all know that voice. They hear it in their nightmares, from the time when they were children in the tower.

As a unit, they all turn towards the man that is awakening their long suppressed fear.

A man with a single eye glares at the two new mages. And he speaks with murder in his voice, dripping out of his mouth like poison.

"Fancy meeting you here, Jellal."


	9. Ninth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Ninth** ~

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

"Alright, Natsu, focus! Your body temperature is completely out of whack again, I thought you had this almost completely handled!"

The young boy in front of me, Romeo, is fast becoming one of my favourite people in the guild next to Luce of course. He is patient with me when conjuring fire magic and has wildly intense competitive nature that he loves to show off, especially in front of certain tiny Dragon Slayer.

Everyone says that he looks up to me. Out of all the memories I've lost along with the feelings that go with them, I haven't forgotten the pride that wells up in my chest when Romeo lands a well-placed hit when we spar together.

But, at the moment I am failing one of his lessons miserably, and it has _absolutely_ nothing to do with training outfit that Virgo brought for Lucy when we caught up with Romeo and his dad at the bar after the…interesting meeting in the old farts office.

A sports bra and a pair of yoga pants. And that's it.

And Romeo wonders why my body temperature is fluctuating so rapidly. Let's see him try to maintain perfect control while Lucy is currently in a 'downward dog position' or whatever, with her chest thrust out and her skin glistening in the evening light.

You know what, I don't think I should point it out to him. Probably be considered child abuse or something.

"Yah, Yah, Romeo, I know. I just can't control it today." I try to brush it off as nothing.

But my bastard eyes betray my intentions as they sneak a quick peek at Lucy's glorious figure as she does a round of jumping jacks with her goat-man-spirit-thing. Her bra is doing a terrible job of containing be ample breasts.

Oh Gods, is she trying to kill me?

Romeo eyes me suspiciously. "Uh huh, and the fact that you can't keep yourself from mentally undressing Lucy has absolutely nothing to do with it, right?"

I blanch. "Uhm…sorry?" Romeo just wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"You got it bad for Lucy don't yah?" I refuse to dignify that question with an answer. This kid is what, like twelve years old? Giving me advice…please.

I just scoff. "Sure, yah, I can't keep thinking about how she smells or how delicious her ass looks like in those pants, I just wanna bite it…" I trail off knowing that I _may_ have said too much on the subject.

Romeo flushes bright red at my admission. "Uhh, Natsu, I really didn't need to know all that." He smiles a little and conjures a bright purple flame in his palm. I follow suit with my own red flames.

Whoops.

"Sorry man, I've got this weird feeling inside me. Can't explain it because I don't have any memories, but whenever I look at her I get all warm and like _tingly_ and shit. Doesn't happen with anyone else though."

His grin turns a bit malicious. "Maybe you should go see Mira, she loves to help out with stuff like this."

I don't know why, but I don't really trust Romeo all too much at the moment. "Yah, maybe I will."

Absolutely not. I will not go see the demon barmaid under any circumstances. Fuck no. Not after she acted like the apocalypse had come upon us just because I complimented Luce on her smile.

My brain with its memories must have been such an unappreciative dildo to Lucy, she is goddamn hot and everyone, including me, knows it. Why can't I just compliment her on something completely non sexual without that crazy demoness jumping down my throat?

"Anyway, let's keep going, we've been wasting time yapping when we could've been learning new crap. Come on, maybe your dad will want to spar with us later." We each step into a defensive stance and wait for the other to make the first move.

* * *

"So, what, we just follow you around all the time and wear these cloaks like a merry band of twat waffles?"

"Don't be such an asshat Cobra, we all lost to him, let's just get on with this, alright? Personally, I am done with running, I just want to sleep peacefully."

Tan hands rake through maroon hair. "Fine, whatever, have it your way Midnight. And what the fuck is that noise! It's been beeping for the last five minutes and I know it's not any of us, so it must be you two fuck nuggets."

The woman with pink hair sighs. "Thanks for that Cobra." She turns to the man next to her. "Jellal, it's the calling card. You know they would only do this if there was an emergency."

"How far away from them are we?"

"Three days if we walk through the Worth Woodsea." His red tattoo flashes as he nods.

One eye widens in shock as he hears what the blue haired mages soul. "Wait, you want us to go there? What makes you think they would even let us into that town, must less the guild hall?"

"Because you are a part of Crime Sorciere now, all of you. If you are with Jellal and I, then they know you can be trusted…to an extent. Please don't try to kill them all again, that would be pushing the envelope a bit."

"Relax Meredy, it's been like what, nineteen days without him trying to kill anyone. He's on a hot streak right now. Oh Yeah!" Snickers are heard throughout the group.

"That's enough Hoteye. Let's move out, there must be something big happening if they called us this way."

"Sure, or you just want to get Titania naked and sweaty. Don't try to deny it, I can hear it in the deepest parts of your soul. Although I didn't need to know that you love it when she spanks you." His grin turns feral, one eye flashing in the dim light.

* * *

 **-Levy-**

I look over at the green curtain of hair. "Freed, did you finish translating that part yet? I'm almost done with second stanza in the incantation, which means that we almost have the completed spell."

He nods. "I'm almost finished Ms. Levy. I must say that it is moving much faster with the help of Crux, I wish we had thought of him sooner."

"I know what you mean, I can't believe that I forgot, I'm supposed to be LuLu's best friend. How could I over look something so crucial?"

"Ms. Levy, please don't think any more on this and let's just focus on finishing up this reversal of the spell, that way when Crux joins us again after searching his library in the spirit world we can hopefully figure some of this mess out and put Natsu's magic back where it belongs." He turns back to the parchment in front of him, concentrating on a couple of trickier runes. "You know we can't do anything regardless of what we figure out at the moment. No matter what we need that lacrima at least within fifty metres of Natsu to complete the spell correctly. So, concentrate on the present and worry about the past later and learn from the experience."

"Thanks Freed, it just that this is all so disconcerting and all, I'm just worried. What is something happens and we could have figured it out sooner?" I start to bite my bottom lip, a nervous tick that I have when I'm under a lot of pressure.

Freed gives me a calculating look, but his eyes hold a glimmer of mirth. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a tall man with shaggy black hair and piercings in his arms, would it?"

My face flames up immediately. Is my affection really that obvious to everyone? "Uhm…no? Why would you even say something like that? Let's just focus on translating shall we?"

He rolls his eyes at my lame attempt to direct the conversation onto safer topics. Like those that have nothing to do with the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Whatever you say Ms. Levy."

As he turns back to the task at hand, I can see a hint of a smirk resting on his lips.

* * *

 **-Laxus-**

"This is mind-numbing work Laxus. We aren't going to find anything and you know it. Your pops was always good at disappearing and the only one that could find him at any point in time was Gajeel."

Gods this teleporting is tiring me out. "Yah I know Bix, let's just do one more town and then find a bar somewhere. I need a drink, or five."

"Men, I don't know why I put up with your half of the species at all. The testosterone displays are enough to drive any woman to lesbianism, or celibacy. And just listening to you Neanderthals is seriously having me close to throwing in the proverbial towel when it comes to your gender. Tch, useless, all of you."

Gods, the whining. These people drive me up a fucking wall on some days. "Ugh, Ever, give it a rest. You know you love men. You have the manliest man there ever was wrapped around your little finger. I bet he calls everyone a 'real man' just to get you to hit him with your fan, probably turns him on or some shit. Such a masochist."

"Shut up Laxus, you're no better pining over that demon most days. What, did you think we wouldn't notice the long glances and 'accidental touches' you two have shared over the past month, hmm?"

I inwardly roll my eyes as the two of them chuckle over my awkwardness. Mavis I want to get drunk.

"Hurry the fuck up! I want to black out tonight and forget this idiotic conversation." Sometimes I hate my team.

* * *

 **-Gajeel-**

"I can't believe that idiot got it so ass backwards! He actually _stole_ the wrong magic? Gods, no wonder the Master was raging like a bull in a china shop this morning."

"Dammit, can't you fucking keep your trap shut, or at least talk a little quieter? Gods, you're no better than him and he has a fucking sword sticking out of his chest. Oh, and he's dead. He would probably be better company right now, your voice is grating on my nerves."

Mavis, these dark guild lackeys are such morons. Don't they know that just anyone could be listening in on their conversation? They are speaking about information out in the open for fucks sake.

It's like they want someone to over hear their 'master plan.'

"What does Master need with such ancient magic anyways? I know there isn't many celestial wizards left in the world, but why that particular magic?"

The second man shrugs. "Dunno, something to do with time, or time travel, or something like that."

I just knew it. These idiots are after Bunny Girl again. Damn, she just can't catch a break can she? "Did you hear that Gajeel? It seems like Lucy is in trouble yet again."

I grin at my Exceed partner. "Yah I heard, let's wait it out and kick their scrawny asses outside later just to make sure that all the information we heard is true."

Lily just looks at me. "You know they have no reason to lie to each other. You just want to punch something don't you?"

"Gihi, you got me all figured out, don't yah?"


	10. Tenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima **18+ Warning**

* * *

~ **Tenth** ~

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

"Natsu! Get out of the bathroom! Why the hell have you been in there for half an hour? You're a man! You shampoo, you rinse, and you get out. Unless that intruder came along and stole your crown and family jewels at the same time as your magic and somehow turned you into a woman."

Living with Luce is…interesting? Complicated? Going to kill me slowly?

Yes, all of the above. I sleep next to her most nights and have to hide the erections that I get after the ridiculously intimate dreams I have of her. I am rock hard even before I wake up most mornings.

Which brings me to my solution. Which isn't working out so well this morning, because the universe has decided that I've had too much good luck in the past and is now out to get me.

How am I supposed to jerk one off in the shower - while making no noise - when Lucy is continually yelling at me? You would think that her shrieking would deflate the problem, but no. The fact that she's all fiery and spirited is apparently something I like.

I have been in a state of perpetual _half-mast_ all morning. It's not _my_ fault she walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a certifiable wash cloth around her body. Nor is it my fault she moaned really loudly when she got into the bath. Everything she does, from flipping her hair over her shoulder to drinking a damn smoothie at the guild turns me right the fuck on.

Hence the long shower. Which was _supposed_ to be cold, but my body heat keeps the water at a nice temperature between 'scalding' and 'fresh lava' when I'm aroused.

I might have to talk to that stupid Ice Princess at the guild today to help me cool down.

'UGH he will probably be naked again.' I have no wish to see his snowballs if I can help it.

Instantaneously my problem is gone. Who would have thought the mental image of another man's flaccid penis would be an instant boner killer. I'll have to remember that for next time.

"Oh Gooods…Natsuuuu…I have to peeeeee."

Luce is moaning again. I just sigh, my problem is back. Goddammit!

"For Mavis' sake Luce, stop yelling through the door! Go make breakfast or something, I'm taking longer because you're annoying me, and I'm doing this just to spite you." This isn't far from the truth. Sort of.

I hear her retreat from the door mumbling about 'panties in a twist'.

I look down at my throbbing member. Alright, it's time to deal with this damn thing and get out.

Grabbing the bar of soap, I lather my body up, making sure to hit all the important areas. With a _really tiny_ groan I curl my fist around the shaft and pump from base to tip, going slowly to minimize the sound. It wouldn't do for Luce to figure out what I'm up to in here. Her kick is killer and I need all the brain cells that I have left.

Thinking about Lucy just gets me harder. Her smell, flowery and inviting, just subtle enough to keep me on the edge of sanity every time I get a whiff. In that office, we were close enough that I could pick up her scent, but it was darker, dangerously enticing. I just wanted to drag my tongue up her neck to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

After the last meeting, I couldn't stop thinking about the feel of the soft skin of her hand in mine, and it pushed my mind to more carnal places. I desperately want her hand wrapped around me instead of my own, stroking me, pulling me towards that brink that I desire. I want to watch as the water slides down the curve of her throat and the plane of her stomach. I want to see her wet with anticipation and hear her breathing hitch as I slide into her core.

"Gods…Luce…" I want her to be here with me, I want to see the lust in her eyes as she pleads with me to touch her. I want to slam her into the back wall of the shower and plunge into her without mercy. I want to hear her scream and cry out for more, I know, with every part of me that I long for that day.

My breathing picks up, I'm close enough to that edge that all I have to do is close my eyes and picture her underneath me. Flushed pink with pleasure and writhing.

I want to make her to beg for me to let her cum. I want to feel her spasm around me and pull me over the edge with her.

Rocking into my hand, my rhythm changes sporadically. She's all I can see, all sweat slicked skin and breathy moans. I want her to yell in ecstasy and cry out my name. Yes, that is everything I want.

"Fuck…shit Luce…I want you so bad…" My whispers sound desperate in the muggy air.

So close. All I want it is to get over that cliff.

"Yes…Gods yes…you are so f-fucking perfect…" I thrust into my hand three more times as fast as I can. With a low groan, I paint one of the walls of the shower with streams of white, my knees buckle slightly from the effects of the orgasm.

With a sigh, I wash off the soap and the wall, turn the water off, and step out of the now freezing shower. I can't believe that is the third time in three days that I've had to do that to just function around her without going bat shit crazy.

She's going to be the death of me, because I know, even without my memories, that I want her. I _crave_ everything that it Lucy. I want her skin on mine, I want to suck on her nipples until they're red, and I want to burry my face between her thighs and drown myself in her center.

Dammit, the bastard down below has woken up looking for a warm place to hide...again. I drag my hand down my face and comb through my unruly hair. "Shit shit shit."

"I swear to all the Gods that if you don't get your flaming ass out of the bathroom in thirty seconds I will piss on the fucking floor!" Ugh…with the wining again.

"AND I will make you clean it up!"

This is going to be a long damn day.

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

I watch Natsu out of the corner of my eye. Ever since our last meeting with the Master, I seem to be thinking about him more often, like whether or not he would let me lick is delicious looking abs.

You know, strange things like that. Everyone must feel this way about their best friend once and a while.

Right?

"Luce, why are you staring at me? Your face is looking weirder than normal." I turn to fully look at him.

Which was my biggest mistake because _someone_ let him borrow some of Gray's old clothes that are just the tiniest bit too tight on his torso and arms. The simple black t-shirt looks painted on, and the jeans are lying low on his hips. I only have myself to blame for this one.

"I am not staring at you, and I'm not weird!" Truthfully I feel weird. I feel like I want to rub my hands all over his glorious body while feeding him fire. Which is weird.

I have no reservations anymore. My mind has taken the official nose dive into the gutter and try as I might I can't rip it out. All I can think about now is how good his arms would feel wrapped around me, or how edible his ass looks in those pants.

I think I am actually drooling.

Over Natsu. Which in itself is also slightly weird.

I know that nothing can happen right now, because he doesn't have his memories, which is the bigger problem here and not my horniness that seems to keep my libido cranked up to eleven around the clock. All the damn time. I can't even escape it in my sleep. Just last night I had a dream of him stalking me with a can of whip cream telling me it was time for him the 'eat his dessert.'

Truthfully, I am a touch concerned about what will happen when we get Natsu's magic back. Will he revert back to oblivious Natsu? Or will he continue on this path of…Sexy Natsu? I'm enjoying the way he looks at me, like he needs me. I have already come to terms with the fact that I want him.

I want him so desperately I am soaking through all my good underwear on a daily basis.

Like right now, he's eyeing me like I'm a four course meal and he can't wait to devour me. A sexy, confident smirk, very reminiscent of Sting or Laxus, plastered on his stupid handsome face.

'Huh, maybe he's taking lessons behind my back?'

"Uhm…I'll be right back. I need some fresh air…or something. Wait here and we can go to the meeting with the others in a couple minutes." I practically fly away from the bar towards the front door of the guild. I need to stand outside and take some nice, deep, cleansing breaths. Somewhere away from Natsu. Far, far away.

I almost made it outside.

Key word, almost. Because as I open the front door I hear three distinct growls behind me and am met with the visage of a man with a singular indigo eye staring right into mine.

"Well, are you going to let us in, Blondie?"

What the fuck is Cobra doing here!?


	11. Eleventh

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Eleventh** ~

* * *

 **-Gray-**

Erza and I arrived at Era later than what we would have liked. Train maintenance or some bullshit. I am currently sitting in a relatively comfortable office and having a childish staring contest with Doranbolt and Lahar.

Erza is sitting next to me drinking chamomile tea. The fact that she is so calm is putting us all on edge. It's like she is waiting for someone to crack.

"What did you want to see us for?" I smirk at Doranbolt and collect my petty victory against them.

It was so worth the dry eyes though.

"We would like to know about your breakout three months ago. You know the one from cell block B?" My grin widens at their stricken faces.

Both men quickly compose their features into blankness once again. Lahar then asks "How did you know about that breakout? It was never publicized."

"The dark guilds are in a riot over it. It wasn't that hard to find the information if you know how to listen." Erza's quip came fast, as if she had been waiting for the question. "What we would like to know is _how_ they escaped?"

They both look super uncomfortable again, all shifty eyed and awkward glances. "Uhm…they? Only one broke out…"

I decide to jump in and win another point against the council asshats. "We know about the Seis as well as Ivan Mest, don't try and bullshit your way through this. We also know that Ivan only escaped because the Seis did, so let's get all the crap out of the way and talk straight. We want to know how they escaped. Who helped them? They don't have many friends on the outside."

Doranbolt bristled, an angry retort obviously crawling up his throat, ready to fling in my face. However, Lahar cut him off. "We…don't…know."

I cross my arms over my now bare chest – I wonder where my shirt went – and roll my eyes at the men on the other side of the desk. "You don't know? You're telling us that you don't know _how_ or _why_ the two most notorious prisoners disappeared from your cells? Seriously?" I stare incredulously at these guys. "Just how stupid are you?" I get why Lucy has such an aversion to the council now, honestly, I can't believe these people are the ones looking out for the security of the citizens of Fiore.

"Now hold on just a minute! We didn't just let anyone go! They escaped!" Even I can tell that Lahar's argument was weak.

"You absolute idiots! This was months ago? Why didn't you let us know at least? Ivan tried to kill Laxus the last time he was out, and the Seis have come after us multiple times almost sacrificing one of my best friends to a gigantic fish for Mavis' sake!" What a bunch of bastards.

"ENOUGH! This is getting us nowhere!" Shit, Erza's pissed, I think I should have kept my mouth shut. "I agree with Gray, did you not think it merited a lacrima call to Master Markarov about this? Did the council think that everyone would be better off not knowing?" She narrowed her eyes at the pale men and scoffed. "Fairy Tail is always the ones you turn to when you need to clean up your messes, then blame us for the after math. This time we won't allow it. We will figure out what is going on without you interfering. Then we demand a formal apology from the council about all this. The fact that you have absolutely no information on how they escaped is incredible. You are all a bunch of idiots."

She re-quips a sword and points is between them. "Doranbolt will use direct line to get us back to Fairy Tail quickly so that we can start to right your stupidity." She is absolutely seething, but I don't mind at all. It's nice to have her wrath directed elsewhere for a change.

Lahar sneers. "The council will not stand for this you know."

I whip off my pants in my frustration. "We don't care! You put us all in danger because of this! It's been months! Get us home, we need to start the search. You should have never put one of my family in danger, if she is hurt again, we will come for all of you."

Erza sheaths her sword in its scabbard. "Doranbolt, get us out of here. NOW!"

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Gods Cobra, could you be any more disturbing? Move the fuck over, why were you the first one to the door?" Oh Mavis! Is that Angel? I don't have time to fight her again. I'm starting to panic.

Backing up from the door, the other half swings open. I can see eight mages in blue cloaks standing just within the doorway. "My apologies, Lucy, I should have been the first through."

"Mystogan? What…?" My question is cut off as I feel the magic pressure of Master come up behind me.

"Please, come inside out of the rain." Master is cordial, but I can tell by his body language that he is just as wary as I am. "I must ask though, what are the Seis doing here?"

Thank you. I want answers. Cause I really don't want to get sacrificed again. It was much too tiring and I had a bad sleep last night, what with Natsu right beside me. Somehow he always ends up in my bed. Must be left another imprint from before his magic was taken.

Cobra let's out a bark of laughter. "Really, that's what you're worried about? We shouldn't sacrifice you again because you're tired?"

I just shrug. "It's the truth."

"You know what? I like you. Sugar tits." He grins. I hear growling behind me again.

Ah crap. Not another nickname. I pout and puff my cheeks out.

All of a sudden I can feel familiar heat behind me. "Wait, Luce, these are the guys that sacrificed you?" Uh oh. I forgot about Natsu. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu wraps his arms protectively around my waist. Which makes me melt. Into a puddle.

Cobra looks dumbfounded, but doesn't answer his question. But 'Mystogan' speaks again. "Master Markarov. You called me on my card that Cana gave me. I can only assume that there is some type of emergency?"

"Yes, but you being here does answer some questions that we ha-" Master is interrupted as a glowering Erza and a half naked Gray along with Doranbolt shimmer into existence beside Wendy and Charles.

"Master we have news. And it isn't good."Doranbolt nods to Master and zips away to Mavis knows where. Erza finally looks around and notices all the new mages in the guild hall. "M-mystogan…"

OH! She just stuttered! And she's blushing. The mighty Titania has fallen. Because of a boy. I lock my eyes on Mira who is in full on demon shipping mode. There is no hiding anything from that monster.

Which reminds me. Natsu is still holding on to me and I haven't made a move to get out. No wonder I am getting weird looks from everyone. Shit.

I try to wiggle out of his arms but he just holds me tighter. "Where you going Luce?" He purrs in my ear.

My legs almost go boneless. He is just so…sexy. Damn his stupid voice straight to the pits of Tartoros. I've turned into a puddle again.

I have decided that I'll just stay in his grip awhile longer. Mostly because he is the only thing holding me up at this point and a tiny bit but because he smells so deliciously masculine.

Master coughs. "Yes, well. I believe everyone is back except for Gajeel. And we can just get his information later. Everyone… into the library. Freed, please place the runes on the door. Cana and Juvia, please join us as well."

Gray stiffens and glances over at the two women. 'Oh, this should be a pleasant conversation.' I can feel Natsu's laughter through my back. "Gods, this is going to be so funny."

At least Natsu agrees with me.

* * *

"Gramps. Why did you call Cana and Juvia in with us?" Really Laxus? You want to start the meeting off with rain woman drama? It's like he doesn't remember what happened last time.

"I invited Cana because I want her to make calling cards for all mages present, as a precaution. And I asked for Juvia, because she would just sneak in anyways and she was a former S-class mage. Her help is invaluable."

Juvia is glowing from the praise as she clings like a leech to the side of gray's naked torso.

"Yo, Ice Prick. Any reason why you're only in your boxers?" Gray tries to push away Juvia's wandering hands and yelps as they grab a lower cheek.

"Shut the fuck up Flame Brain! Goddammit Juvia, stop pinching!" Oh Mavis this is just too good. I smile inwardly.

But I want answers, so I elbow Natsu in the ribs and hiss at him to be quiet while Erza smacks Juvia away from Gray and clamps a gauntlet down on his left shoulder. "No fighting. You and Natsu will be civil for the duration of this meeting or so help me I will rip you both to shreds."

The fact that she is saying this while perfectly calm and collected is super creepy and gives us all the shivers. She is stepping into the realm of 'Scary Erza.'

"Alright, seeing as all people present know the identity of you, I might as well just call you Jellal. So, please tell us, why are you with a group of people that has tried to kill some of my children?" Thank you Master. Getting right to the good stuff.

"I have offered them all a spot in Crime Sorciere to atone for their crimes. They have all accepted." Jellal looks at the Master steadily, here shows no outward signs of lying. Master nods and accepts the answer quickly.

If Master is on board than so am I. I look around the room and notice most everyone's stances are changing into a more relaxed position.

"That's it? You just accept like that?" I nod at Angel.

"Yes, just like that. Even though you all tried to kill us, and most specifically me in the past. We can move forward and forget everything. Some of my family have gone down the wrong path before, but we all forgive and forget as time passes."

I remember all the other times. Juvia putting me in a water lock. Gajeel's relentless torture. Laxus' Thunder palace. Evergreen turning me into stone. Bickslow's fight against Loke and me.

Cobra looks incensed and troubled. I can tell he doesn't trust us yet. All in time I guess.

"Thank you Lucy. Alright! Erza what is the bad news that you need to share?" Master jumps onto one of the tables and sits with his pipe in this mouth, unlit.

"The council doesn't know anything. They are incompetent fools to say the least. They don't know how or why the Seis and Ivan got out or they are still unwilling to tell us even though I threatened their lives for putting our family in danger again. Because of their attitudes one of our enemies escaped a high security prison. Rest assured the council is not happy, but they will not interfere or they will deal directly with me." Gods I love when Erza brings down her righteous anger on someone other than my team. It is just so gratifying.

The door slams open and a hulking figure strides into the library followed by a floating Exceed.

Gajeel's red eyes flash in the dim light. "We have a problem. We miscalculated." He is grinding his words out through clenched teeth. We can all see his knuckles are a bit bruised from a recent altercation. "They made a mistake when they collected the magic. Which is bad for them because it puts a kink in their plans. It's good for us because it gives us a little more time to figure all this out. But it's terrible because they have to try again to get the correct magic."

I have a super bad feeling about this.

"Ivan's after Bunny."

I groan. "Not again..."


	12. Twelfth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Twelfth** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Wait, who's 'Bunny'?" I squirm in my seat next to Natsu, Happy gets off my lap with an affronted look and goes to curl up next to Charles. Natsu's question is totally valid, he wouldn't know all the nicknames that everyone has for me, but I don't really want to answer his question.

I don't want to see the worry in his eyes.

"Uhm…I'm Bunny?" I phrase it like a question and it comes out all squeaky and a full octave higher than usual.

The fact that the 'enemy' is coming after me again completely blows over his head apparently because he gives me the weirdest face and asks "Why does he call you Bunny though? Just how many nicknames do you have?"

I start counting on my fingers. "Sting and Laxus call me Blondie, but that's okay 'cause I call Sting light bulb and Laxus thunder thighs. Levy calls me LuLu, Gajeel calls me Bunny or Bunny Girl. Cana calls me Lu-bitch when she's drunk, Freed calls me Ms. Lucy, my spirits call me a mixture of Princess, My Lady, and Lady Lucy. Loke calls me 'my love'. Don't ask, I've tried to curb that habit. You call me Luce, Gray and Erza call me Lu, and Bickslow calls me Cosplayer, Cosplay Queen, or Cheerleader. Most mages from Sabretooth call me Ms. Fairy. Juvia calls me Love – Rival.

My mouth forms a grimace and I glare at a certain maroon haired bastard. "And apparently, Cobra now calls me sugar tits." Cobra just winks at me. I think. He could've just blinked.

Guess I'll never know. It's hard to figure that out because he has only one working eye.

"So like sixteen different nicknames give or take." I shrug. The nicknames don't really bother me, I'm used to it by now. It's a wonder that I don't have an identity crisis. "Come to think of it, the only people that call me by my actual name are Mira and Master." As I am telling him the story of my nicknames it seems as if Master is updating Jellal on everything that has happened so far.

Erza whips around to stare at Cobra "Sugar…Tits? Of all the vulgar…" She is spitting mad. I can tell she is itching to stab Cobra in his extra special spot by the way her hand is drifting off of Gray's shoulder and down to her sword.

"E-erza, don't freak out! It's just a nickname. I actually don't mind it. At least it's inventive. Unlike Thunder Thighs over here." I flick my thumb over my shoulder to point at Laxus and he just huffs indignantly. Erza stands down for now, occasionally glancing over to Cobra with a look that screams 'you're dead'. He just smirks back at her. You have to hand it to him, the guys got balls.

Balls that will soon be detached from his body if he keeps it up. Titania already smacked his ass around once, I'm sure she could do it again.

"Whatever, at least mine is accurate. For all we know your tits could taste nothing like sugar." Even though I am loath to admit it. Laxus' statement is slightly accurate. No one would know. Thank Mavis.

"Just ask Natsu what they taste like. I'm sure he'll tell us." I can feel all the blood in my body rush up to my face. In this moment, Bickslow has won the contest for 'ultimate douchebag of the millennium.'

Everyone puts on a pervy grin and glances over at Natsu, seemingly waiting for an answer. I can hear Levy whisper "Oh my Mavis."

I look over at Natsu hoping that he will ignore the statement like he usually would feigning obliviousness, but alas, he just looks like he is actually thinking about the question. "Well…"

Shit! Is he going to answer the question?!

I smack his arm. "What the fuck Natsu, you've never tasted them! No one has ever tasted them!" I'm getting super pissed now. "How the hell did we get so off topic? And for Mavis' sake Wendy is in the room! This is entirely inappropriate!"

Everyone bows their heads and mutters "Sorry Wendy." Except for Bickslow and Cana, because they are huge ass perverts and not at all sorry about how the conversation progressed.

"For our impertinence, you may strike me Wendy." I roll my eyes for the fiftieth time today. My family was…just…so…strange.

Wendy just shakes her head holding her hands up to her beet red face. "No thank you Erza, it's alright. Let's just move on, please?"

Master gives a little chortle and eyes my bust for a few seconds before asking Gajeel to explain his outburst.

"Lily and I were at a bar that is frequented by dark mages in Crocus when we started to listen into a conversation between two lackeys of Ivan's. They were talking about how another one of them mixed up the mage they were supposed to steal the magic from. The idiot took it from the guy with pink hair instead of the girl with the pink guild mark." Gajeel picks Levy off her seat with one hand and sits down with her on his lap.

It must be an unconscious decision on his part because neither Levy nor Gajeel make any comments about it. Her face is stuck in a book reading at triple speed due to her gale force glasses. I make a mental note to ask her about this later.

'Huh, is it weird that I'm glad that they messed up the first time?' I immediately feel terrible. If I could do anything I would switch with Natsu, at least then he would have his memories back. I realise that I have been leaning towards Natsu's side, seeking his warmth and support subconsciously.

"The guy that screwed up is dead. Apparently when Ivan found out he ran a sword through his heart." We all suck in a breath and Master shakes his head in anger. We all knew he was a dick, but murder? I didn't know he could be so cold blooded.

"Lily and I listened to them fuck around for a couple hours then followed them outside to…interrogate them some more." I shudder. I know Gajeel's interrogation tactics all too well. I still have the scars from them. Now I know why his knuckles look like they went through a meat grinder.

It seems Wendy also spied the damage and started to heal his hands without comment. Charles tutted after her, obviously thinking that she shouldn't waste her energy on a 'pointless endeavour'. I had to agree with her there. Gajeel would ultimately just damage them again sooner than later.

"Although I don't really like that you used violence Gajeel, I understand that this is terrible circumstances. Just what did that men you 'interrogated' say?"

* * *

 **-Gajeel-**

 _Gods, this won't be much of a challenge. Two drunk mages against me? I might accidentally kill them if I use any of my magic._

 _Lily and I watch from an adjacent rooftop as the two idiots stumble down an alley way on their way to another bar or maybe back to their homes for the night._

 _Without taking my eyes off my prey for the evening I whisper to Lily "No one's around so I'm going down now. Block the exit to this alley way to make sure they can't get away." I can only assume he nods before he flies off our perch to get into position._

 _"Gihi, time to go hunting!" Shifting into my shadow form I silently reveal myself in front of the two asshats. Gods they stink something horrible. Or maybe it's just this location._

 _Probably both._

 _"Who the fuck are you?!" One of the guys – who looks a little less drunk than his buddy – spots me in the shadows. Damn, I was just starting to get into it._

 _I don't answer their question and just crack my knuckles that are aching to slam into their faces. "Where is Ivan?"_

 _They start to sweat at my question and stumble over their answer. "What? Wh-who's Ivan? Why do you want to know about him?!" These mages are dumber than the Salamander._

 _I grin maliciously so that my pointed canines can be seen. It's an obvious threat. "Tell me…where is Ivan? I know you know, so cut the bullshit so I don't have waste my time pounding you into the brick wall behind you."_

 _Like the idiots they are, they clam up and the drunker of the two starts to mouth off. "Fuck off you sack of shit! We aren't going to tell you anything!"_

 _My fist connects with his nose and I can hear the satisfying crunch of bones breaking as he sails into the wall on the opposite side of the alley. He doesn't get back up._

 _"What about you? Gunna dick around or are you going to tell me what I want to know!" He just looks around for an exit and bolts towards where Lily is standing guard. Before he can even get to the end, he takes a nose dive into the concrete below him and looks up at me towering over his prone body._

 _"Fine! I don't know where Ivan is you fuck face! I was only tasked to find a buyer for a rare object to make more jewel for the operation! You happy now!?" No I'm not happy!_

 _"Why are you after the Celestial mage? Why do you need that specific magic!?" I basically roar in his face. I am done with this crap. I want answers._

 _"I don't know! I swear!" I can smell his fear and confusion. He must be so low level in the organization that he wouldn't know the answer. Typical._

 _I slam my dominant hand into his solar plexus, winding the bastard and slap both hands to his temples effectively knocking him out. These fuckers will have nasty headaches to go with their hangovers by the time they wake up tomorrow._

 _"Lily, go contact the Rune Knights and tell them the story. I'll tie these guys up and wait." He nods and flies off to the nearest headquarters._

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"So while Lily was off doing that, I searched the two of them to find the 'rare object' that they were talking about. But all I found was a key to a hotel that was attached to the hot springs just outside of town. I went there and as soon as I walked through the door I could smell something incredibly ancient and old."

Levy slams her book closed and looks over her shoulder at Gajeel. "Did you find what it was? Let me see it, Freed and I could look at it for clues or hidden runes that point to possible location to Ivan." He smirks down at her. Levy seems to realize their position and glows red in embarrassment and flails around on Gajeel's lap effectively throwing her onto the floor with an indignant squawk.

She blows her bangs out of her eyes and huffs at Gajeel from the floor. He just chuckles at her. "You okay their Shrimp? I didn't think it was possible for you to get any shorter, although I must say I like seeing you on your knees like this."

Oh that sly dragon. Levy's mouth opens and closes quickly. But it seems like she doesn't have a thing to say back to him.

"Get some Gaj!" Cana cackles from the corner and high fives Bickslow. 'You know, those two would be perfect for each other. Pervy birds of a feather and all.'

Gajeel leans down and offers Levy a hand to get off the floor but she slaps it away while she narrows her eyes at him. She grabs the table instead and stands, brushing the dirt of her ass and straightening out her dress. "As I was saying. Did you find the object? Or are you going to continue to be an insufferable rusty asshole?"

"Damn Shrimp. I love it when you're feisty." Apparently he can't take a hint. Levy turns to Lily instead. "Did you find anything?"

He nods and walks up to Gajeel. Lily then pulls a deep purple silk bag from one of Gajeel's many pockets and hands it to Levy.

As soon as she opens the bag to peek inside we can all feel the magic energy thrum through the air like water currents. Whatever is in there is certainly strong.

Levy gasps. "No fucking way…"

Slowly she reaches in and pulls out the ancient object for all to see.

A deep red lacrima sits in the middle of her palm, swirling with rare magic. I suck in a quick breath.

"Levy…is this…?" I can hardly believe it.

"Yah, Lulu, this is Natsu's magic."


	13. Thirteenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ Thirteenth ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

We sit in our chairs, _absolutely_ dumbstruck at our apparent luck.

"It's so pretty…" Meredy breaths. Her comment snaps us out of our current daze.

"Shit! Levy, Freed…get that inside Natsu as fast as possible!" Her and Freed absently nod their heads together and start whispering conspiratorially.

Master clears his throat. "Anything you would like to share with the class you two?"

Levy looks a touch sheepish. "Well…you see…"

"We need more time." This blunt answer comes from Freed himself who is cradling the lacrima in his hands reverently. "We need to check out the lacrima to make sure that it is in fact Natsu's magic. I would feel remise if we didn't thoroughly inspect it."

"Good idea. How dumb would we feel if we put it back into him and it turns out it wasn't his or if there was a curse or something put on it." Cana tips her head back to slurp down her beer in three gulps.

While Master and the researchers are occupied by the finer points of curse detection, I look around at Natsu. He still looks somewhat uneasy about all of this.

Glancing around and seeing that no one's gaze is directed at us, I tug him into a corner of the library where it is quiet. "Are you okay Natsu? I know this is so overwhelming, but if that is your magic over there wouldn't that be amazing?"

His eyes burn a bit brighter at that. "Yah, it would be amazing, but Luce, what if I forget all the memories that I have now? What if I turn into that other idiot who is apparently oblivious to everything?" He grabs my hands in a strong grip, like I was anchoring him to reality. "Don't get me wrong. I would love to feel complete again. But I hear how everyone talks about me, like I'm a complete idiot who doesn't know what sex and love is. I don't think I want to be that guy anymore. I know that I want more in my life."

I never thought about it like that. "Natsu…I don't know if you'll remember or forget what has happened since your magic was stolen. But you're my best friend. I miss the other you, we all do. Bouncing off the walls, crazy antics, lovable personality and all. Your memories and feelings make you who you are Natsu. I miss my best friend."

He smiles at me and pulls me into a very warm hug. I sigh and breathe in his spicy scent. "Please Luce. If I don't remember all of this time with you later, make me remember. Help me to be this guy again. In this situation you were the only thing that felt like home to me, all the other imprints were dull compared to yours. I know I'll regret it all, even if I don't remember…again."

Who am I to refuse my best friend?

Truthfully I don't want him to forget. We seem closer than we did before. I noticed it in the small things he does, like when he looks around for me in the hall and his eyes light up just a little bit more. Or the way he hooks his pinky with mine when he notices I'm stressed.

Ugh, the light brushes of his skin against mine, like he is trying to reassure himself that I'm still around.

It lights a fire deep in my bones.

"I promise you Natsu, I'll do everything I can for you, if you forget." I murmur into his shoulder. "And Natsu, if you don't forget, promise me something."

"Anything Luce." I take a deep breath.

"Don't stop whatever _this_ is. Whatever we are doing, or wherever this is leader, just…keep going." I can feel him nod his head above mine.

"I promise you weirdo." I pull back from his hug to smile up at him to see his face echoing my sentiments. His megawatt smile out in full force.

"Come on, we need to hear the end of this. I would especially like to know if Bix and Thunder Thighs found out where Ivan is hiding." I grab his hand and re-enter the circle of our friends.

Just in time too it seems. "Ever, Bixslow and I searched close to Crocus and some of the outlying towns close to the capital for anything…iffy. But the only strange thing we heard about was when Sabretooth sent a team out for a monster hunting job a week ago, the team found all the beasts _and_ the animals that live within a certain area of the forest already dead.

Crap! That reminds me! Smacking my head with my hand not currently entangled with Natsu's. "Gajeel! Did the moron you incapacitated specifically say they needed my magic? Or did they say Celestial magic in general?"

He looks at me funny. "Celestial magic in general. Why?"

"I don't know what their plan is, but my magic is now much rarer than even Dragon Slaying magic now that's to those idiots." I point at the Seis who have the good grace to not act affronted. Which gave me another lightbulb moment. "Angel, do you still practice celestial magic?"

She looks surprised that I would address her directly, but shakes her head. "No, I do not. After I lost my spirits, I gave up the practice to pursue other ways of becoming more angelic. But I don't think they would come after me. I was not well known, even when Karen was alive. I have broken so many promises that I wouldn't be able to perform the magic at all anyways."

"Ms. Lucy, is that truly how you're magic works? Off of your word alone?" I nod at Freed. He looks like he wants to ask a million more tiring questions but we just don't have time for that.

"Freed, I would love to hash out the nuances of my magic at a later date with you, but not right now, there is too much at stake." He looks like a kicked puppy.

So cute. No wonder Laxus can't resist him.

"We need to warn the other stellar mages just in case someone comes for them." I look at Master with pleading eyes.

Levy cocks her head to the left and looks over her book that she cracked open yet again. "Mages? As in plural? I thought Yukino was the only other one that we knew of in Fiore?"

"Ahh, uhm…I don't know if I can tell you the other one." I start to sweat as everyone gives me a very scrutinizing glance.

"Lu, please tell us, their lives and magic may be in danger!" Erza grips the pommel of her sword in a tight grip while simultaneously tightening her other hand, which is still connected to Gray's shoulder making him grimace and hiss at the pain.

I sigh. "This must never make it past this room, you hear?" They all nod. I trust my family and I trust Jellal's judgement because Erza trusts him.

"It's Princess Hisui. She's the other Celestial mage." I am prepared for the blow up but it never comes. The only people who look mildly surprised are the Seis. Natsu just looks lost…again.

"Oh yah. I totally forgot about her." Evergreen looks haughty as she examines her nails.

"Wait, what do you mean? You all knew?" Thank the Gods they all knew before hand, I didn't know if I was committing treason or something with that revelation.

"Yah Blondie. She opened the eclipse gate. Using the keys…please tell me you didn't think that we were all that dumb not to put two and two together. For Mavis' sake you and Yukino were the only people that could close the damn thing." Laxus looks proud at his deduction. If anything Freed looks even more proud than him if it's possible.

Everyone already knew. The weight on my chest feels much lighter.

"Alright then. We will need to contact Sabretooth and the palace to warn them both. Cana, make those calling cards, and add the Crime Sorciere to that pile as well. Wendy please inform Porlyusica that we are in possession of a lacrima filled to the brim with Natsu's magic. Levy and Freed, figure out if that is Natsu's magic, then put the damn thing back in him, he is too quiet and it's unnerving. Gray, please find some clothes and the rest of you take some jobs in town or close by, there has been a backup on the board since this…situation has started. Jellal, may I ask that Crime Sorciere be on the lookout for unusual happenings in Fiore, I know that with Cobra's talents this task would be infinitely easier than if we did it." Jellal nods his head in acceptance.

"All right you brats, get out of my hair. It's getting thinner by the minute having to deal with the likes of you." Master dismisses us with a wave of his tiny hand.

"Lucy, Natsu. I don't want you two going anywhere until that lacrima is safety in Natsu again. Help Mira at the bar if you need the jewels, I'm sure she would be glad for the help." He glances down at our connected hands and grins.

I tug Natsu out the door and throw a 'thank you' over my shoulder to appease Master.

Like I would go see the demon shipper anytime soon. Not before I figure out all these feeling swirling inside me. And definitely not before I get the old Natsu back.

* * *

 **I got so inspired by everyone's kind words that it spurred my desire to write a another chapter today! I felt like everyone could do with a little more Nalu fluff in their lives. Thank you to all the reviewers!**

 **Zerophelia** : Thank you for your kind words! It truly inspires me to write new chapters!

 **LisaLia11** : I hope I didn't make you wait too long! I love it when readers are as eager for the next chapter as I am.

 **ThatOneFriend-3** : Thank you so much! I love a little drama that cliff-hangers bring. I hope that this next chapter helps that curiosity of yours.

 **MarSofTheGalaxies** : I hope this chapter was to your liking. I felt like everyone deserved a little Nalu fluff to be honest.

 **FairyRains** : I am so glad this made you laugh! My ultimate goal is to make as many people smile as possible. And I agree, laughing no matter where you are is always worth it.

 **Usamaro** : Thank you for the kind words and encouragement!

 **kratos1991** : thank you for your input. I love Jerza, but I also love Erza crack pairings that go against the norm.


	14. Fourteenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Fourteenth** ~

* * *

 **-Levy-**

"Freed…are you seeing this? Is this correct?" I am so glad that both Freed and I are perfectionists. If we had put the lacrima into Natsu without checking it first, it would have caused irreparable harm to his body, destroying what was left of his magic containers.

"Yes, this is a true puzzle Ms. McGarden. It seems that someone within Ivan's resurrected guild can place seals and dark enchantments onto objects. While I can strip the enchantments away with my Dark Ecriture, I can do nothing about the seal." He sighs heavily. "We need help."

I agree with him completely. I jump up and run to Master and Erza at the bar counter. They will know what to do without a doubt.

* * *

 **-Erza-**

"Master, Erza, both Freed and I have discovered something troubling to say the least on the lacrima that Gajeel found."

Master and I look at Levy and urge her to go on. She quickly complies seeming out of breath.

"Do you know anyone that could dispel a magical seal?" Her question catches us both off guard and I bow my head in thought. This situation seems troublesome, but I feel like I've been in this predicament before.

Master shakes his head no, but assures her he will contact the other guild Masters to see if any wizards in their guilds have such a rare power.

I need to quiet my wandering thoughts and let my subconscious do the work. I will focus on something else for the time being until I can remember. I think I will join my teams table and relax for a while, or at least until I have to forcibly stop the battles of fire and ice.

"Mira, can I have a slice of strawberry cake, extra strawberries and whipped cream?"

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"I still can't believe that such a group of wizards exist! Our team is nothing a like and I hate Frosty Balls with every fibre of my being. I've had my memories forcibly removed, but I could never forget a face as ugly as his." I know that Natsu is just trying to rile Gray up again. He's nervous about the lacrima and his magic and trying to distract himself in any way possible.

I hear a scoff across the table from us. "The feelings mutual, I hate looking at your mug just as much as you hate mine." As usual Gray takes the insults in stride, but I can feel the temperatures fluctuating around me from bitter wintery chill to crazy boiling hot.

I have to nip this in the bud before they can fight anymore. It wouldn't do to have Natsu injured before we can put his magic back, I have a feeling we are going to need him in peak condition to make the transfer as viable as possible.

Luckily Erza strides up to our table with purposeful steps and drops herself beside Wendy on the bench opposite of me, jostling the table a smidge. She looks heavily at the slice of cake in front of her.

'She must have something on her mind. I don't think I can see a hint of cake beneath the mountain of cream.'

The boys seem adverse to fight in her presence for the moment. Thank Mavis.

I'm curled up against Natsu's side with Happy snoozing peacefully in my lap. I am being a bit of a heat leech from him, but I don't think he minds. Natsu's tanned arms are sprawled across the back of the bench, his right hand is slowly tangling in my hair unconsciously, and brushing through the knots until it is silky smooth again. Being with him like this is super soothing, I can almost pretend like there will be no fights for honour and glory in our future, or wicked plots to bring down the nation around our ears.

I want to keep it going for as long as I possibly can, hold him here with me until I am forced to move. Ignoring Erza's doom and gloom aura, I rest my head carefully on the back of the bench against his arm.

"You know we weren't always a team together. In the beginning when you brought me here, it was just you, me, and Happy for a while." He tilts back his head and stares up at the ceiling in thought.

"Why did we change that? How did we all get together somehow? All of us seem so…incompatible." He raises his eyebrow slightly in question.

"Well, our first job together wasn't a traditional job. We had heard about a certain 'death magic' in our travels that was floating around in the dark guilds. Erza asked for both your help and Gray's, I went along to act as a buffer for the two of you, but quickly realized that nothing could ever stop you guys from fighting." The two idiots both nod sagely at that remark.

"Anyway, a dark guild that only took assassination jobs headed up by a wind mage named Erigor got a hold of the cursed flute that 'lullaby' was played from. We went after them and that was the first time I saw Gray's ice-make magic and Erza's Knight. Both are beautiful in their own rights. Erza's is just a bit more…uhm…bloody?" I peek my eyes over to the woman in question but she isn't listening to my story in the least, too absorbed in the plate in front of her.

"We managed to catch up the escaped Erigor after your completely decimated him and then ran to Clover Town on the other side of a crazy deep canyon. Turns out that the guild wanted to wipe out the guild masters and Master Markarov was in danger. After 'Lullaby' was released, we realized that it was a demon from the book of Zeref, but that didn't stop you, Gray and Erza from ripping it to pieces."

I chuckled as I reminisced in the aftermath. "Although, you destroyed the whole town, and the demon blew up a mountain as well to show off his powers. The council was not pleased. We met Wendy and Charles at a later date when the Balam Alliance was a threat."

Natsu smiles down at me. "It seems all the stories you tell me have us destroying something. We must be terrible on jobs, did we even get any reward from that lullaby incident?"

I shake my head. "Not in the traditional sense of the word. We did save the guild masters so that was a plus. But it was on the job that I received one of my spirits, Virgo the Maiden." I smirk down and finger her key slightly. "You haven't met her, but she is always asking for 'punishment'."

We laugh together a bit and Gray just smirks, probably thinking about meeting her for the first time in behind the wind barrier. "You know, Virgo was the reason why we were able to help everyone. Erigor placed an insanely powerful wind barrier around the station we were all held in. With her help we were able to dig out. Originally we were going to have another mage from the dark guild we were fighting against help us to dispel the se-"

I hear a fork drop onto the table and look quizzically over at Erza. She looks pale, but her eyes are shining with renewed vigor. "Kage…yama?" I hear her say quietly.

She stands up straight, pushing her chair back quickly and spins around to face Master. "Master! I know who we need to talk to! He will get rid of the seal on the lacrima." The guild around us goes quiet at her shout.

The mood has deflated and Natsu tenses beside me at the mention of his magic, removing his hand slightly from the back of my head. "Seal? There's a seal on my memories?"

Mavis. How many hurdles will we have to jump through just to put his mind back together? We only have six days left before the lacrima starts to break down.

But I can't think about that sort of stuff now. We all need to be level headed.

"Master, we need to find out from the council where the mage named Kageyama is currently being held. He was the one that tried to kill the guild Masters in Clover all those years ago. He was also the one with inadvertently released Lullaby on the town." Levy looks elated at the news.

"Thank you Erza, Freed can only do so much for the enchantments. Hopefully this…guy…can finish what Freed starts." She shifts aside piles of papers and books scattered all over her corner and starts to talk wildly with the green haired mage, waving her hands around animatedly. She's on a role. I can feel it.

"Can you please back up? What in the Gods names is this about a seal? Why would we need a member of a dark guild to get rid of it?" My voice slowly raises in pitch as I silently start to freak out. Happy wakes up and rubs his eyes, then flies over the Mira for a fish while watching the proceedings with calculating eyes.

Master nods at Mira who fills his mug to the brim with ale. "The wonder twins over there found a magical seal on the lacrima that would have caused bodily harm to Natsu if it wasn't dispelled before the magic was placed inside him again."

Natsu looks stricken and even Happy's fur looks a bit paler than normal at that revelation. "So Kageyama can get rid of it, right?"

"Hopefully, my boy, we need to contact the Magic Council first to find out where he is placed, it's been about nine years since we have thought about that man in all honesty." Master takes a good draught of beer and sighs in contemplation.

He nods to himself, obviously pleased with his plan. "Erza, Gray, you will go back to Era and speak directly to the ones that detained Kageyama and figure out if there is a deal that we can make to get him to release the seal."

Gray laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck and Erza flushes red while dropping her head to stare at the stones in the floor. "Uhm, gramps, we may have a slight problem at the moment with the Magic Council. I sort of…insulted them? And Erza, well, she may have pointed a sword in Doranbolt's face forcing him to take us home by direct line. And called them idiots."

I drop my head onto the wooden table in front of me with a loud 'thunk'. I groan a bit at the stupidity of the situation. Gods, my team can never do anything half assed can they?

Natsu rubs soothing warm circles on my back to calm me and a take a deep breath in and release it counting backwards from ten.

"Luce, you okay now?" Natsu whispers in my ear, close enough that I can feel his lips graze my skin.

I shiver slightly, and nod, studiously ignoring the heat I'm feeling that has nothing to do with Natsu's fire abilities. "I'm alright now, thanks Natsu."

He gives me a quick smile and winks at me.

I know we are in the middle of a situation, but no one would mind if I pulled Natsu into a closet and had my way with him, right? It's as if his lips are begging me to bite them. His eyes start to darken into pools of obsidian. What I wouldn't give to just lick him all over.

"-cy. LUCY!" I quickly look around to the others in the guild hall a bit dazed. I try to shake off the feeling of arousal and focus on the problem at hand.

But I can't quite remember what we were talking about.

"Huh. What?" I cringe at my voice. It sounds so breathy. "What is it Gray?"

He sniggers and cuts his eyes over at us. "We were all just wondering if you and Natsu should come with us so that we have obvious proof for the council that something is up and that Ivan is behind it all. They can't ignore all of us, hopefully. We also think that we should bring that lacrima along just in case we can see Kageyama with no interference so he can dispel the seal as quickly as possible."

"Uhh…yah, sure. That sounds fine. Uh huh." I can't focus. Natsu is brushing his thumb in circles on my thigh and my brain is slowly melting into a gelatinous puddle.

I'm garnering strange looks from everyone except Gajeel and Laxus who are grinning at me.

Damn those slayers. Damn their heightened senses.

Damn Natsu and his magic fingers. I can't believe he is twisting me up inside so much and it's just his thumb lightly grazing my skin.

Damn my hormones! I am so sexually frustrated, no amount of self-gratification is working. I need him. But I need _all_ of him. Memories and magic alike.

I have never been so motivated in my life to get that lacrima back into his stupid handsome body.

I stand up abruptly. "Okay. Yah. We need to pack. Or something. Come on Natsu. Let's go…uhh…pack. For the train ride."

I'm dying. I'm a writer and I can't even put a coherent sentence together right now. We need to get out of here before I make a bigger fool of myself.

Natsu grins deviously at me and hops over the bench. I watch his muscles bunch and flex under his shirt.

Oh Mavis. I'm completely screwed.

"Whatever you say Luce, lead the way." I walk stiffly towards the door of the guild.

"Erza we'll meet you at the train station in an hour." I throw this parting comment over my shoulder. All I can hear is Gajeel's signature laughter as the doors slam shut behind us.

* * *

 **-Cana-**

"Damn, could anyone else feel that sexual tension or was it just me?" Everyone in the whole guild hall quickly nods their head.

"Gods, it was so thick I could cut it with my bluntest sword." Erza glances over at the bar and shares a look with Mira.

I grin deviously and chug my barrel of beer. "I'm betting they will be a couple screwing each other's brains out by the time this month is up. Five thousand jewels, any takers?"

The guild is in an uproar, placing bets as I cackle and wink at Bickslow. I'll win major jewel over this bet.

My cards are never wrong.


	15. Fifteenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Fifteenth** ~

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

"What in Mavis' name are you playing at Natsu? I completely embarrassed myself in front of everyone! I bet they will be taking bets and crap like that on all the facets of our non-relationship…thingy. Didn't anyone tell you to keep your hands to yourself while in public?" Her pout is absolutely adorable. Bottom lip stuck out, nose slightly wrinkled, arms crossed under her chest. It's a wonder I haven't jumped her in broad daylight yet.

I'm seriously considering it at the moment.

"OH MAVIS!" Lucy stops dead in the middle of the street. She hangs her head and takes a huge sigh, then…fingers the sky? That woman is a true weirdo. One of a kind.

"Mira is going to be insufferable after this!" She pinches the bridge of her nose and squints like she's remembering something terrifying. "Ugh, and Erza! AND CANA! SHIT!"

I can believe that, anything to do with that pack of shippers is truly scary and should be avoided at all costs. When they all get together and just stare at a guild member it's like a glaring yellow sign with flashing lights saying 'Incoming craziness! Get to higher ground! Demon crossing.'

They reel you in with the promises of good alcohol – courtesy of Cana – and then before you know it, you're spilling your life's secrets.

They almost got me last week. Luckily, I don't remember my anything useful so I wasn't much fun for them and they lost interest as soon as they found Evergeen and Elfman in the supply closet, in what can only be described as a…intimate embrace.

With no clothes.

I give Lucy my widest, most feral grin. "Come on Lucy, you know I have no memories. So to answer your question, no. Not one person has told me _not_ to touch you like that in public. But I have a way to solve that problem."

I grab her tiny hand in mine and forcefully pull her by her arm into the nearest alley. Pushing her up against the brick wall, I box her in on both sides with my arms and legs. My body is almost completely flush with hers and the temperature is rising, making the air around us muggy.

I can barely contain myself.

Her shocked expression slowly fades into what I would like to call an equal mix of excitement, arousal, and embarrassment.

A faint blush starts to creep up the sides of her face towards her ears. I love seeing Lucy flustered. Its right up there with 'freshly showered Lucy in nothing but a towel' and the face she makes just before she kicks your ass, all fiery and passionate.

"Natsu, tell me. Just what do you think you're doing?" She questions me. She is using a 'don't fuck with me' tone, but she has a glint in her eyes that she only gets when something is starting to excite her.

"Well, you were worried about what the public would think, so I fixed the issue." I gestured around the empty alley way with my hands and lean in closer towards her. "There's no one around Luce."

I grin at her again. "So, can I touch you now?" I brush the hem of the scrap of fabric she calls a skirt with my fingers, lightly grazing her thighs.

I can hear her breathing stutter but her eyes are clear, no hints of hesitation or regret. "Natsu, let's cut the crap. I want you, in all ways possible. I don't quite know the extent of my feeling for you, I just know there's…something there. And I know you feel something for me too."

Can't deny it. And I have a feeling that I'm a truly honest and straightforward person, so I'll speak the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but as much as I can at the moment. "Yah, there's something there alright. You make me crazy, I just can't help myself. Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from attacking you over these last few weeks? You are constantly on my mind Luce."

I lean my forehead down onto hers and close my eyes for a moment, focusing on the way she smells. "Gods, you're even in my dreams, I can't escape you." I breathe in and open my eyes to look into those deep pools of amber, the first thing that I truly saw when I woke up with no magic.

I can feel her shift slightly from foot to foot, like she's getting antsy. "I know Natsu, me too, you're the reason why I've been taking cold showers for days now. And I hate the cold."

A devilish glint creeps into her eyes, but her face stays as innocent as a child's. "I would much rather be warm, Natsu. I like when it's…hot. It makes everything more enjoyable. Don't you think?"

As she purrs in my ear I can feel a certain anatomical structure waking up, trying to stand to attention at her words. My thoughts of how I could make this amazing woman - who is pressed intimately to _every_ part of my body - all hot and sweaty in the most enjoyable way possible, are not helping one bit.

I groan low in my throat. "Luccee, Gods, what are you doing to me?"

I want to kiss her. I want to know if her sinfully delightful mouth is as hot as I'm picturing it. I need to know if that tongue of hers that can make me fall to my knees at just a few words is a skilled as I think it is.

Before I can get a chance, I feel her arms wrap around my waist and her forehead press onto my collarbone. "Natsu, we could go forward now, but it wouldn't be right."

I stiffen at her words. 'Could I have missed something? Did I overlook something she said?'

She starts to back track and rubs soothing circles on my spine with her hands. "Wait, Natsu, I mean…It wouldn't be fair. To the both of us. What if something happened between us, and then you never gain your memories back? I would have to live with the knowledge of something so amazing that I could never have again. And you deserve to have that choice when you are all put back together. I won't do that to you, and I know that you would never do that to me."

I smile and lean my cheek onto her blonde head. "I know Luce, it's just getting to the point where I can barely resist. Everything about you is familiar, it's…home, Luce. I can't explain it any better than that."

She knows me so well. I would never take her choice away from her or saddle her with something so heart wrenching.

I'll just have to wait.

I give her a squeeze and take one last whiff of her hair and kiss the top of her head. Because I can. "Come on Luce, let's go get packed. We need to get to the train station before that red-haired demoness can pull out my teeth and wear them as a necklace."

"That is a truly gruesome and terrifying thought."

Shrugging, I grab her hand again, lacing her dainty fingers with mine and direct us out onto the road again. "She threatened both me and that Ice Prick last week after that massive brawl."

"You mean the one you started when you announced to everyone that Gray had sex with Cana _in_ the guild hall? I have no sympathy for you. You brought that one on yourself." She shakes her head slightly in mock anguish.

"Luce! I was knocked out for three whole hours! And I had a bruised jaw for the next four days until that little slayer relented and fixed me up. But not before she made me promise to 'not do anything to reckless again. Ever.' I have a feeling I won't be listening to her advice." I pout at Lucy. She can't resist my puppy dog eyes.

She just laughs, a true happy laugh, her eyes sparkling. "Keep those eyes to yourself mister. Now come on, hurry up. I need another cold shower before we talk to the others and get on that train." Her lips quirk up into a grin and she picks up her pace towards her apartment.

"Mind if I join you? You know, to conserve water." I try to say it as nonchalantly as possible, but the excitement I feel for the upcoming adventure with her and the possibility to getting my memories back, bleeds through a little.

"Only if you're a good boy Natsu." She winks at me, her cheeks flushing a healthy shade of pink.

I cackle and jog to keep up. She's such a little spit fire, and I'm pretty sure I love her.

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

After forcibly removing Natsu from my bathroom and insisting that he just wait outside the door while I shower. We made it to the train station with minutes to spare.

Three hours into the first leg of our journey to Era, and I'm bored.

To say that our group of four has expanded slightly on this trip is an understatement. I'm currently sitting in a booth with Natsu's head in my lap, as well an almost completely naked Gray and a sleeping Erza across from us.

However, due to the…interesting nature of our quest we have had some tag-alongs. Wendy and Charles are quietly talking with a blushing Juvia, while Happy naps on the next seat, leg twitching every once and a while. Wendy is here to quickly implant the lacrima as soon as possible into Natsu, seeing as the dead line for magic deterioration is swiftly approaching.

And we have a sneaking suspicion that Juvia snuck on just to watch over her precious Gray.

The more the merrier. I guess.

Levy and Freed are a long for the ride as well, seated across from each other with the equivalent of the guilds library strewn about them. Levy has her favourite pair of wind readers on and is currently decimating a book in an obscure ancient language that no one else can read. Freed is working his literal magic on the lacrima that is sitting on the seat beside him, muttering about 'the fifth rule of darkness', whatever that is.

An ashen faced Laxus is slumped over in a compartment across from the researchers, trying not to hurl his breakfast all over the other passengers. Master asked him to join us to gather more information on Ivan, and seeing as Laxus is the son of the escaped convict, his rights to information are more concrete than if anyone else in the guild asked the question.

The only problem with this is where the Thunder God goes his entourage inevitably follows. Bix is lounging across one seat reading a magazine and Evergreen is painting her nails a truly horrendous shade of neon green.

And the last of our extended group is the ever present Gajeel and Patherlily, acting like Levy's intimidating iron studded shadow. Although he looks more...pukey than scary at the moment.

His excuse to come with us was that 'someone could step on his Shrimp because she's so tiny and she needs someone to look out for her.' This earned an exaggerated roll of the eyes from everyone who heard him and a Solid Script 'Fire' to his ass which singed the bottom of his hair, much to his displeasure.

His reason is a load of crap and everyone knows it. We just stopped arguing with him because he seems to genuinely adore our resident bookworm.

He just won't admit it. He seems to be even denser than Natsu used to be. But I have a sneaking suspicion that Natsu isn't actually dense at all and is just playing dumb.

As soon as he gets his memories back, I'll be hunting him down until he has to beg for mercy for all the shit that I agreed to do because I thought he just didn't understand.

The little weasel. Well, dead weasel after I sick Virgo on his biteable ass.

"Does this feel a little, I don't know…surreal to anyone else?" Something is bothering me and I just can't put my finger on it.

Erza cracks one eye open. "I know what you mean Lucy, this is the quietest train ride that I think we have ever been on in a group together."

Now that I think about it, I see what she means. Happy isn't griping about Charles dislike of fish and Natsu isn't moaning about his stomach and or asking Gray to fight him.

It's super creepy and I don't like it.

But that reminds me. "How is your stomach Natsu? Do you need Wendy to cast Troia again?" I run my fingers through his hair, playing with the short strands that hang over his forehead.

"Troia? That sounds like a communicable disease. Is that a spell?" His voice rumbles through my thighs where his head is centered.

I still my wandering hands. "Wait, Wendy didn't use Troia on you? Do you have motion sickness right now?"

"Uhm…no? I feel fine. Why?" He looks up at me, getting a wonderful eye full of the undersides of my boobs.

I smack him lightly on the head. "Why the hell are you laying in my lap then? You only do that when you're motion sick and moaning about how you hate trains." He better have a good reason for using my lap as a damn pillow.

He just shrugs slightly and closes his eyes again. "Comfy."

Ah, yes. Of course.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." Absentmindedly, I drag my hands through his hair again. Call it a habit if you will. Truthfully I don't mind. His weight on my legs makes me feel warm and secure.

I hear a snort across from me. Gray looks at us wiggling his eyes brows. "You look so cute together like that."

I don't have the heart to argue with him so I keep it simple. "Shut it, you stupid stripper."

"You know Juvia, you should definitely switch seats with Erza here. I'm sure that Wendy would like to chat about shopping with Erza, or maybe cake." Natsu, in all his glorious plotting ways. He's always got my back when it counts.

Sadly enough, the word 'cake' whips Erza into high gear and she forcibly ousts Juvia from her seat and plunks the stunned water wielder down into her vacated one.

This immediately garners a very forceful reaction from the smitten mage who sticks herself to the side of Gray and plants her head onto his shoulder with an audibly sigh. "Thank you Natsu, that was very considerate of you to think of Juvia that way. I hope this means that you are no longer a love-rival of Juvia's."

"Love-rival? What the hell Juvia? Why would I want Gray anyways? He's an icy bastard and I prefer things to be hot." Natsu looks stricken at the very thought of knowing Gray in a more carnal way.

I snicker at his expression and try to push the conversation away from the inevitable fight I feel brewing.

"How did you know that Erza wanted to talk about cake?" I raise my eyebrow at the prone Natsu, trying to ignore the disgruntled sounds from Gray. As well as his glares.

"It's all she eats! It's been over a week and I've never seen her eat a vegetable. So, I felt safe to suggest cake. My next guess was armour." He airily waves his hand around.

Yep. he was definitely playing dumb.

"Gray, your legs are so muscular. Can I feel them? Oh, your skin is so soft. Won't you touch Juvia?"

Damn, Juvia. Getting right to the point. "You know that we can hear you, right?" Gray looks like he is at the end of his rope.

Natsu just sighs underneath me. "Maybe we should have switched with Juvia instead of Erza."

All I can do is nod and try to tune out the very suggestive one sided conversation across from me. 'Gods, I don't know if I can take five more hours of this!'

"Do you think that Thunder Thighs would mind if I stole his sound pod to block out the noise?"

Natsu laughs. "Only if you want to die a horrible sparkly death. I just looked at him last week and he shocked me for 'being an obtuse asshat."

So, probably not the best idea. I turn my head to the window and watch as the scenery flies by.


	16. Sixteenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Sixteenth** ~

* * *

 **-Freed-**

'There, finally finished. All the dark enchantments surrounding the lacrima have been either banished or rewritten to render them completely harmless.'

"Ms. McGarden, I have completed the first task. The lacrima is now safe from the enchantments if we have to implant it into Natsu as a last resort."

She smiles, but doesn't remove her gaze from the heavy pages in front of her. "Well done Freed, I have almost completed the reversal spell, the last stanza is giving me a bit of trouble because I don't recognize the language. It's so old that I had to ask Crux to research it for me. It was pure luck that he found a book written in the same language and the translation is starting to pick up again. I should be done within the hour."

"Wonderful. I am going to announce our progress, then check in with Master." Levy gives a short, sharp nod and continues with her reading.

I turn in my seat and clear my throat. The train car we are occupying is quiet so my interruption grabs everyone's attention right away. Erza stops her conversation and turns towards me and Natsu cracks open his eyes and looks at me with unwavering focus. "I have just completed the task that Master Markarov has set before me. There are no enchantments on the lacrima holding Natsu's magic any longer. Ms. McGarden has almost completed the reversal spell and will probably be finished at the end of this hour."

"Well done Freed!" Lucy looks ecstatic at our progress and both her and Natsu smile at me. They have always been strong supporters of our group, looking past our transgressions that we caused to the guild and I feel a sense of pride at their words. I can see why everyone gravitates around them. Lucy is a beacon of hope for all of us, and Natsu is a pillar of never ending strength.

"Think nothing of it Ms. Lucy. I would like to thank you for the help of you spirits. Crux was an invaluable asset to our cause. I would like to formally thank him sometime after everything is settled." I bow my head in recognition.

Lucy adopts an approving grin. "I'm sure he would love that Freed. Thank you for thinking about my spirits like that. Not everyone realizes that they are separate entities from myself and deserve recognition for their hard work." She is then distracted by a haphazardly flung pair of boxers from Gray and a very high pitched squeal from Juvia. She claps her hands over her eyes and just shakes her head.

What a peculiar team.

A communications lacrima is rolled into my lap and I look up to see Laxus standing beside me. "Here. Call the old man and tell him everything. It's a good idea to keep everyone updated." I nod and stand up to move to a less…crowded part of the train to make the important call.

"Freed, good job this past week. I'm glad that everyone is trying to help Natsu, but without your skills that lacrima might have killed him." Laxus looks down on me, a little pale, but upright for the moment.

"Thank you Laxus. I am going to call the Master now. I will be right back." A small smile graces my lips as I move to the other side of the train.

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Gray, do you think that you could at least put your boxers back on?" Although I'm used to his stripping ways, it never fails to surprise me when he goes fully nude.

"Gods. You are such a pervert Ice Princess! No one wants to see your tiny icicle hanging in the breeze."

Well, thank you Natsu for that charming mental imagery. I slap his head a bit and he just rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Juvia would love to see your icicle Gray. Let's go somewhere else and maybe you can show me." Her gaze lands on Natsu. "Although I am sure that Gray's icicle is not as tiny as Natsu says."

Gray sputters and flounders while trying to put his foot through the correct hole of his boxers that I threw back at him. He ends up putting them on backwards, but hey, at least he's somewhat covered. "Gods, Juvia, stop talking like that. And get off my lap!"

True to form, Juvia has somehow shimmied her way onto Gray, hooking her arms around his neck and pouts. "Love-rival lets Natsu lay on her lap, why can't you do the same for Juvia? Do you prefer Love-rival over me?"

I pity Gray at the moment. But I don't want to get into it with Juvia. There is no changing her mind and I really don't want her to drench us all in a torrential rain storm or something.

Thankfully we are interrupted from this _lovely_ conversation by Freed re-entering our section of the train car. "I have contacted Master Markarov and have updated him with our progress. It seems that Gildarts showed up just after we all left for the station and due to the fact that he has the appropriate level of magical ability and energy we need to complete the transfer of magic, Master has sent him to meet us at the council tomorrow. Seeing as we will be getting in late, it is recommended that we all find an inn to stay at, and then start fresh tomorrow." He bows his head slightly and sits with Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion, engaging them in a quiet conversation.

With that succinct wrap up I continue to play with Natsu's hair and lay my unoccupied hand on top of Happy who has relocated himself beside Natsu's head on my lap sometime during the last hour. I lean my head against the window and try to catch a quick nap knowing that I'll need all the energy I can get to deal with all the bureaucracy tomorrow at Era.

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

I can hear Lucy slowly fall asleep beside me with her hand on my head and one in Happy's surprisingly soft fur. I blink up at her and see her relaxed and peaceful face tilted towards the window.

She looks calm and happy. Everything that I wasn't feeling at the moment.

My feelings are all a bit jumbled to say the least. I'm terrified that I will forget everything about this time I shared with Lucy. And I'm more than a little apprehensive about getting my magic back. There was a small chance that it wouldn't work and I could die. I'm willing to take the risk of course, but it's a heavy price to pay if it all fails.

"Are you okay Natsu? Your face is all scruchy." I jump a bit at the sound of Happy's voice. It seems that I'm not the only one faking sleep.

Both Juvia and the stripper are napping across from us so I feel safe to talk to the little blue fuzz ball beside me in a hushed tone.

"I'm alright Happy. I'm just a little worried that all this with Lucy won't last. And I want it to keep going. Desperately." I can hear the pain in my voice, which doesn't go unnoticed.

Happy nods and shifts around to get a better look into my eyes from his spot. "You love Lucy still, right? That hasn't changed has it?"

"Changed? What do you mean?" A smidgen of hope blooms in my chest.

"You've loved Lucy for a long time now. Just after our return from the S-class exams you told me that your feelings for her have changed. You didn't know when they did, but seeing her almost die that day that Grimoire Heart attacked made you realise that you didn't want to continue being 'just friends'." He closes his eyes and sighs. "I told you to tell her about it, but something was holding you back. You said that you knew that she didn't feel the same way for you, yet and you were just content to stay by her side until the end. Just being her best friend was enough, I guess, if it meant always being around her."

"So I've always loved her eh?" The feeling of warmth that I first got when I saw her, the way her eyes captured my full attention made sense now. "Aye Happy, I love her, and I'm betting that I always will. But now I know that she feels something for me too. Whatever that is I'm more than willing to find out."

He gives me a small furry nuzzle and a smile. "Write yourself and note and then give it to me for when everything is over, just in case your memories are wiped clean again. If the note comes from me in your hand writing, you'll trust it. And I can do all I can to help you figure it out. I love Lucy too, it's time for you guys to get your heads out of you butts and move forward."

I lay my head in a more comfortable position on Lucy's lap and close my eyes again feeling more at peace. "Thanks Happy."

He has already fallen asleep and the train rockets towards our destination.

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Is it just me, or are we always doomed to have meetings in ridiculously tiny rooms with no air ventilation?" Because honestly, I feel like we are cursed with 'small room syndrome' or something.

After arriving very early in the morning, our tired group of mages and some very wobbly motion sick Dragon Slayers made our way to an inn. We checked in and promptly split up into our usual groups, found something soft to lay on inside said rooms, and passed out almost immediately.

Bright and early we met up with Gildarts in the tavern attached to the inn. If we wondered why he was sitting in a tavern at eight in the morning, our confusion was put to rest as we looked at the lady sitting with him

Turns out Gildarts brought Cana for some fun 'Daddy daughter bonding time'. It actually worked out this way because Cana can now work as a sort of liaison between the guild, our group here at Era, and Crime Sorciere, wherever they are.

Luckily, our group is full of some of the most prolific and well known mages in Fiore due to the GMG and the magic council is terrified that if Gildarts, Erza, and Laxus were all turned away from a meeting that the building would blow up.

Which isn't far from the truth. They are just lucky that Natsu isn't at full strength at the moment.

So they let us in at the request of Master and Laxus for more information on Ivan and the break out. We also asked to meet with the rune knights that detained Kageyama nine years ago to barter for his release to help us with the lacrima.

Which brings us to the teeny tiny room that we are squished in like sardines in a can.

"I know Lulu, I can barely see in here and I can't read this last section with all the bodies around me." I hear Levy's muffled words from somewhere behind me and then a small squeak.

I look over to see that Gajeel has picked Levy up and is holding her in his arms similar to how Wendy holds Charles when she isn't flying. I stifle my laughter as Levy goes right back to reading her book without a second thought saying a quick 'thank you' to the Slayer behind her.

I turn back to the matter at hand and see most of our group staring incredulously into the eyes of our _esteemed hosts_.

"Mavis, why is it when something happens it is always you two?" Gray points towards the rune knights in question who are sitting behind the large mahogany desk looking at our intimidating gathering with trepidation.

"It's not our fault that trouble seems to follow your guild like a black cloud Mr. Fullbuster." Lahar and Doranbolt seem to come to the same conclusion, again, that somehow our guild has something to do with everything that has happened in the past week and a half.

I can see an angry retort coming from both Erza and Gray as well as some of the other mages present and I know I need to diffuse this situation before it gets out of hand and we somehow need to replace the entirety of the council's building.

My father didn't raise me to be a trophy wife for nothing it seems. The grace, good posture, and unwavering confidence comes back to me like I've been using it my whole life.

"Captain Lahar, please forgive this intrusion. I know that you have many matters to attend to, but the reason why we are here to speak with you is a matter of life and death it seems. We would appreciate it if you could give us any additional information of the break out of Ivan Dreyer as well as speak to us about the possibility of meeting with the mage Kageyama. He was from the guild Eisenwald that released the demon known as Lullaby on the town of Clover nine years ago."

I wait patiently for their response as they blink dumbly at them. It's like they've never been spoken to politely before. But I can understand it if all they deal with is Fairy Tail.

We are not known for our poise in most situations. We are better known for just how much we owe places due to our destruction.

"Uhm…well, yes. Thank you Ms. Heartfellia. As for the break out, we have no new information about that. We are having trouble tracking down Ivan as well as the members of the Oracion Seis." Lahar glances down at the notes on his desk, trying to organize them into a neat pile while he contemplates his words.

I'm glad his eyes aren't centered on us anymore because all of us from Fairy Tail start to look a touch uncomfortable at the mention of the Seis, seeing as we all know where they are at the moment.

Luckily our discomfort is overlooked. "Kageyama you say? That arrest was before my time as a captain, but I…inherited the case file from the man who retired while you were away in the time lock on Tenrou Island."

"Seeing as he felt remorseful and didn't technically release Zeref's demon on Clover Town we jailed him and his guild mates, including Erigor, for five years. We held on to 'The Reaper' for longer than that until he was broken out of prison with the Neo Oracion Seis, due to the fact that he killed for money. Kageyama was released from our prison here and shipped to Clover Town where he was tasked with helping the citizens to rebuild the destroyed city. He was released with good behaviour after only three years and spent the remaining two on probation. There were no incidents within his probation and he was given the status of full citizen once again and to our knowledge stayed in Clover and made a home for himself there."

I bow my head in thanks. "Thank you Captain Lahar, and you as well Doranbolt, for meeting with us today. We will tell Master Markarov what a great help you were."

Lahar flushes with pride at my words and waves a hand in front of him. "You are most welcome Ms. Heartfellia. I will always wonder how a civilized young lady like yourself came to be in the hands of the most destructive guild known to Fiore."

I drop my lady like demeanour and bristle at his careless comment. "Because they are my damn family Lahar. I will always wonder how a jackass like you ended up being able to uphold the law."

I growl at the mages around me. "Let's get out of this claustrophobic room you guys, I don't want to be here longer than necessary with all the dickwads running around. It might just rub off on us."

Bix sniggers and gives me a high five while Wendy – who is closest to the door – flings it open and we all walk down the hallway to the exit glaring at everybody who dares to look at us.

"I am so done with jumping through all these hoops just to get Natsu back in one piece. If Kageyama doesn't immediately dispel the goddamn seal on that fucking lacrima I will kick him so hard in the testicles that he'll be choking on them for a week." I can feel that my face is twisted in a sadistic expression, but everyone seems to feel the same around me.

I hear Natsu cackle beside me and a warm hand slips into mine. "Damn, you're so sexy when you're all fired up."

I just grin deviously beside him and stalk towards the train station.


	17. Seventeenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Seventeenth** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"You know, I remember this place a lot differently. A lot…flatter than this. Less trees and houses and such. I guess it has been nine years since we've been to Clover." The re-quip made pondered out loud while marching to the beat of her own internal drum, setting a stupidly fast pace that made us all scramble to catch up to her.

'Mavis, just how obtuse is Erza?' The reason why she remembers this place without the buildings is because she razed the damn town down to the dirt and bare cobblestones almost ten years ago.

I pull on her elbow to get her to slow her military fast walk down to a more manageable pace so that I can actually keep up. "Erza," I take a deep breath in and let it out very slowly. "…the reason why you remember this town so differently is because you, the walking Popsicle, and Pinky over there decided to completely go overboard with the destruction of Lullaby." I point to the idiots behind me.

We both ignore the indignant cries from our male team mates as well as Natsu's exclamation of "It's goddamn _salmon_ Luce! We had this argument three days ago!" and carry on with our conversation.

Erza nods her head while tugging me along by my hand down the quaint little street in the heart of Clover so that I am all but running behind her. "Yes, but we killed a demon out of the book of _Zeref_. A very good thing for the entirety of Earthland. So, I believe that our due diligence to the citizens of this town outweighs the destruction of their businesses and domiciles."

I bow my head in defeat. 'I'm never going to win an argument against her.' I open my mouth to voice my opinions on why property destruction is _not_ a good thing, but Gray cuts me off, knowing that I'll never change her mind.

"Give it up Lu, you know that destruction is this team's middle name." Gray turns his head and winks at me. "You kind of knew that when you signed up."

I huff at him and tug my hand out of Erza's crushing grip. "I didn't sign up for this team though! I had no idea at the time what would happen if we put all you weirdos together and sent you out into the world!" I cross my arms under my chest.

"And please for the love of Mavis. Put your pants back on." I squawk and gesture at his bare legs.

Our rag tag group has been briskly walking down what can only be described as the _cutest fucking_ street in all of Fiore. Beautiful maple trees line the picturesque avenue and wrought iron lamps are spread out at spacious intervals on both sides in-between perfectly manicured shrubbery.

After Gray runs off to find his lost articles of clothing, I hear a wrenching sound and then a small smack.

"Gajeel! Don't just _eat_ the architecture! Look at what you did!"

I look back to see an irate solid script mage poking a finger into the chest of a very smug looking Gajeel, as she waves her other hand at a lop-sided lamp post. "Come on Shrimp, I was just hungry. Those damn trains make me ravenous."

Levy pouts, sticking her bottom lip out. "Doesn't give you the right to destroy the city's property!" She sighs and looks back at the chuckling Dragon Slayer. "If you were that hungry, you could have just asked for a snack, I could have made you some iron."

And with that she conjures up a bit of the aforementioned element with her magic right into Gajeels waiting hands.

"Thanks Shrimp." His soft reply makes me smile.

Levy turns her head away with a slight blush colouring her cheeks and happy expression curling up the corners of her mouth. "You're welcome."

I snicker quietly and wink when Gajeel turns towards me and catches my eyes with his. He just grumbles a bit about 'nosy bunnies' and turns away to enjoy his impromptu meal.

 _Awe, so cute._ Those two deserve the happiness that I believe that they can find in each other. I will definitely talk to Levy the first chance I get about this, but we have more important things to worry about.

Like the piece of paper clutched in my hand with Kageyama's house address written on it in big bold letters. Keeping one eye on the street, I mentally calculate where his home should be.

I am only half listening to Gray frantically asking our travelling companions to borrow their pants. It seems that his are nowhere to be found. Or Juvia has stolen them again. I have always wondered what she does with all his spare clothing that she gathers up when he sheds them.

Probably something uncomfortably creepy, like using them to make more Gray dolls.

I hear an irritated noise from my left side.

It seems that after some serious contemplation, Natsu can't figure something out. His eyebrows are scrunched down in deep thought. "Wait, so if you didn't sign up to be on a team with me, then how did you and I become partners?" Natsu tips his head back to the cloudless sky above him, hands behind his head.

Cana takes a long drink from her hip flask and answers for me. "Well, after you dragged her back to Fairy Tail from Hargeon – running from the rune knights - you tricked her into doing a job together."

Natsu thinks for a minute then slowly nods. "Yah that seems plausible. It seems like something I would do…I think. Why were we running from the rune knights though?"

I grimace, remembering the…interesting circumstances of the first time I witnessed Natsu's magic. "We completely destroyed the port town. I accidentally flooded it, trying to get the boat we were on back to shore, then the fight you had with that idiot…Bora…destroyed the rest of it."

Natsu looks impressed and slings his warm arm over my shoulder. "From what you've told me about myself, I probably brought you with me cause of that destruction. If we had so much fun together the first time, why would I need to trick you into being on a team with me?"

I snort and raise one of my eyebrows. "Natsu, your definition of 'fun' is slightly different than mine. I was completely terrified of fighting when you first brought me here and a honestly a little wary of you in the beginning. You had to trick me into coming with you on a job to destroy a book in a mansion owned by one Duke Everlue. You only needed me because the person who infiltrated the house needed to have blonde hair, for whatever reason. I had to pose as a maid looking to fill an empty position in the household." I tip my head back in thought. "Speaking of maids, that was the first time we ever met Virgo, one of the spirits that I have a contract with. At the time she looked a bit different."

Gods. That was an understatement. I can remember 'Gorilla Virgo' quite clearly and have no wish to see that side of her again.

In a bright flash accompanied by glittering golden sparkles, the maiden in question appears before our group, halting all of us in our tracks.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo's normally stoic features light up slightly at the mention of punishment.

I just huff and refuse to even dignify that question with an answer and turn to my companions who have all stopped in the middle of the walkway. Only Gildarts seems a bit warry of our new addition. Now that I think about it I can't remember if he has ever seen my magic before.

I smile at the quirky maid and gesture to my partner. "Natsu, meet Virgo the Maiden…again."

She bows deeply in front of Natsu. "Good to see that you are taking this all in stride Master Natsu."

'Master Natsu? When did that happen?' I eye Virgo critically from the corner of my eye and vow to ask her about the change later when there aren't so many curious and frankly nosey people around. I love my stupid family to death and would sacrifice anything for them, but they try my patience some days with all the meddling they do. Especially a blue Exceed and demon barmaid who shall remain unnamed.

Brushing off the snickers of the group around me, I finger the golden keys at my waist. "What are you doing out here Virgo? Is everything alright?"

She nods. "I heard my name multiple times, so I came out to see if you needed anything." She glances at Natsu. "You know that we spirits who are contracted to you can feel your strong emotions at all times when you are near our keys, it helps us sense when you are in danger." The blank expression that she usually dons never leaves her face, but I can see a hint of mirth dancing in her cerulean eyes.

'Ah crap! That's why she's calling Natsu 'Master' all of a sudden. She can feel the change in my feelings for him.'

Wait.

If she can feel then change, then so can all my other spirits.

I blanch. 'Oh Gods, Loke…' This is going to be a pain in my ass, isn't it? Hopefully I can avoid that confrontation for a long a possible. Like the rest of my life. I need to mentally prepare myself for his over protective flirty bullshit.

"Uh, well…thank you Virgo, I don't need anything at the moment. I was just telling Natsu about the first time that we all met each other. You can go back if you like."

"Thank you princess, I think I will go back to the Celestial World. Call me out when it's time for Punishment."

With another quick bow and a large cloud of twinkling lights she disappears back to her own realm.

I eye the place that Virgo was occupying with a suspicion. "You know, I think that they are trying to show off. Theses sparkles are really getting out of hand lately." Everyone nods as they try to wave the glimmering haze away from their faces. 'Why are my spirits so strange?'

Levy looks deep in contemplation. "You know, it's a bit ironic that the constellation Virgo, commonly known as the Virgin, asks you for 'punishment' every time she appears."

I shrug haphazardly and start walking down the street again. "I have a feeling it's just her personality, or maybe something that she picked up from that slimy Duke Everlue." Shuddering, I remember that creepy mustachioed man. "I felt so exposed around him in that maid's uniform. I can only imagine what he had done to Virgo when she was contracted to him." I smirk a bit. "What's worse is I found out that Natsu stole that outfit from my laundry hamper and kept it in his house."

"What…I kept the maids uniform that you were wearing? So it's what…sitting in my house collecting dust and not being used?" Natsu looks flabbergasted.

I splutter. "I…uhm…yes? What in Mavis' name would you use that uniform for exactly? I swear to the Gods I will never, ever clean your house again, I still have nightmares about that experience. The mildew alone should have killed me. And don't even get me started on what it would do to me if I saw you wearing it."

He just scoffs and turns his nose up at me. "You know I would damn fine in that uniform. I bet I would look amazing in ruffles."

"Yah, sure. Do you want to put it on later and show me just how 'fine' you look in it? Maybe you should wear it for Halloween this year." I gesture at the back of the group. "I bet Bickslow would love that, he has a thing for cosplayers."

Natsu puts on a pouty face and also manages to look scandalized, like I just hurt his pride as a man, his expression is mirrored on the half of Bixslows face that isn't covered by his visor. "Gods no, I would never wear that out in public if it looks anything like what Virgo was wearing. Much too short. My ass would hang out." We all laugh at his simple logic.

"But, I can think of many…exciting things that _you_ could do in that maid's uniform that doesn't involve cleaning at all." He grins a bit, his gleaming onyx eyes promising naughty acts. I can feel my body heat up in response to the lewdness of his suggested words.

"Really? Well, that's good to know. Maybe I'll come over some time and wear it again. You know…for old times' sake." My answering smile has a sharpish edge to it, leaning towards the realm deviousness.

I have no idea where my boldness is coming from, so I'll just go with the flow for the time being.

"Are they…flirting with each other? It's really hard to tell, I never pictured Natsu being able to do it, so it's kinda odd. It's making me feel uncomfortable." Laxus' loud ass question brings me back to Earthland from my day dreams of 'cleaning' Natsu's bare torso with a feather duster.

"I told you guys that she was a Cosplayer! Do you understand why I call her that now?" Bix sticks his tongue out and saunters over to Cana's side, completely ignoring my flushing face and pout.

'Stupid Bixslow. I completely forgot about all our friends for a second there. I'll never get rid of that stupid nickname of his at this rate.' I sigh and accept my fate as 'cosplayer' for the rest of my life. It will probably be engraved on my tomb stone.

Erza clears her throat. "Yes…well…let's keep moving shall we? We don't really have time to waste on tom foolery." Leave it to Erza to be the biggest buzz kill.

"Lucy, what was the number again?" I look up at a chuckling Gildarts slightly taken aback by the use of my real name, it's not often that I hear it after all.

I glance at the paper clutched in my hand. "Uhh…It's 518. It should be…right here actually." I gesture to the right and we turn towards the home as a unit.

A cursory look at the house in question shows a little blue bungalow with a cute picket fence and a large oak tree on one side.

"You know, it's surprisingly adorable, for a criminal." Evergreen's voice carries from the back of the group close to where Wendy is standing.

"Gods, Ever, what did you expect? Corpses and torture devices?" Bickslow's laughter fills the street.

Evergreen hits the Seith mage upside his head with her ever present fan and his guffaws cut off abruptly. "Shut up Bix! You know that's not what I meant."

I roll my eyes at their antics. This is the third fight between them since we got off the train. And I thought my team was bad.

Don't get me wrong. Natsu and Gray's rivalry is legendary, known all across the guilds, as well as the resulting collateral damage done to innocent buildings and forests, but I would take that over Evergreen's whining and Bicklows pervy comments _any_ day of the week.

"So…who's going to knock?" Cana's voice brings my focus back to the problem at hand.

We all stand awkwardly at the front gate to the property, so I take charge before the arguing can begin. "I vote someone that wasn't there when he was jailed so he doesn't try to bolt." I am running low on patience right now. "You know what? Everyone just...spread out around the house and cover all the exits, like the doors and windows. Happy and Charles, would you please fly above so we can track him if he escapes?" Everyone nods and strides towards the house. The Exceeds take to the air and hover, close enough to hear them yell.

I am done playing around. Time to get this goddamn magic back into Natsu's fine body or die trying.

I may be a smidge too invested in this endeavour, but in my defense…I'm tired of this waiting game.

"Is he likely to run? And out of a window no less? It seems highly unlikely." Freed looks skeptically at me as I direct everyone to keep their eyes peeled.

I just grimace. "You have no idea how many times Natsu has crawled in through the window of my bedroom like it's his own personal front door. Gray climbs down the chimney, and Erza just materializes out of thin air. People are very inventive when it comes to entering and exiting buildings."

Freed gives me an odd look but moves to cover the back door with sealing runes.

Actually, that reminds me, I look around for a certain mage and find him standing near the right side of the building. "GRAY! Seeing as you like sliding down my chimney so much, you should keep an eye on Kageyama's." He grins a bit but complies with my request.

With a boost from Levy – compliments of her Solid Script 'Bounce' – Gray yells out an Ice Make spell to coat the inside of offending exit situated on top of the roof. He spins around and gives me the thumbs up when he finishes.

I nod at Gildarts and he raps on the front door with conviction.

"Uh...hello?" Gildarts looks a touch stupefied. We hadn't really thought about what would happen if someone other than Kageyama opened the door.

Never mind if a child answered the knock instead.


	18. Eighteenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Eighteenth** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

Well, this was unexpected. And I can see this situation going downhill pretty fast. Gildarts is not known for his 'child rearing skills' even though he partially raised Natsu when he was around in Magnolia, and we all know how that turned out. His experience with his own kid had only come around recently and you can sometimes see a dumbfounded look cross his features when he looks at Cana, like he was still unsure of whether or not she truly was his daughter.

Gildarts squatted down near the small child that looked no older than five years old. "Hello Sweetie! Is your daddy home?" He gives her a true genuine smile and the child giggles a little and nods her head, one hand still on the door knob, the other clutching a small stuffed animal.

Can I just say that I am completely blown away? Who knew the philandering, drunk, half-alive mage was _actually_ good with kids?

What a mysterious guy. I always assumed that he was terrible at it seeing how Natsu turned out. I guess it's just Natsu's weirdness shining though, as always.

A voice sounded from within the quaint house. "Celia! How many times have I told you not to open the door for strangers? Go play in your room sweetie." I know that voice! I look over at Erza and Gray for confirmation and I can see recognition shining in their eyes.

Kageyama turned towards Gildarts. "What can I help you with?"

Erza then stepped around Gildarts' impressively large body and stood to the right of the door. "Kageyama."

The man's face completely drained of blood as his eyes went wide and sweat started to bead on his upper lip. Kageyama hadn't changed much, though he had a small beard and the malicious glint in his eyes had disappeared completely.

It looked like what Captain stick-up-his-ass said was true. He turned his life around.

"T-titania! What are you doing here!?" Kageyama stuttered out. He looked terrified, like a deer that was caught mid stride and about to bolt as fast as he can. I need to diffuse the situation.

Everything has changed, there is a child involved now.

Quickly striding up to the panicking shadow wizard I say in a low voice, "Kage, I know the last time we met was under difficult circumstances, but we are here to ask for your help. We have the place surrounded, mages at every exit, please, for the sake of your daughter if nothing else let us ask you our question, then we will leave you alone."

At the mention of his daughter, his gaze hardened in determination and he gave a quick nod. "How many people did you bring with you? My house isn't exactly large…"

I gesture at Erza. "It will just be the original team and two more who will be able to ask the most pertinent questions." Erza nods and goes to drag Gray off the roof, seeing as Natsu had stuck to my side like glue when I moved from my post, right hand barely brushing my back as if to steady me and reassure himself that I was still there beside him.

I yell at her retreating back, "Get Levy and Freed. Tell them to bring _it_ with them."

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

I scrutinize the man seated at the head of the long table we are all sitting at in his dining room. "So you're Kageyama then eh?"

He gives me a quizzical look. "I know that we only me once nine years ago, but I thought that I would make more of an impression than that. We did fight twice you know…"

"Oh, you did. Natsu is just terribly forgetful most of the time. A bit of an air head rea-." I slap my hand over Happy's mouth to shut him up. He's sitting on the table in front of me, tail curling in annoyance at the man handling.

"Shaddup Happy! It's not my fault I forgot this time." I remove my hand and he just shrugs his blue shoulders and produces a mackerel from out of nowhere and takes a small nibble. "I was just telling the truth…"

I roll my eyes and the stupid puff ball. "Whatever."

Lucy's voice cuts our squabble short and points at me with the hand that isn't currently trapped within my own under the table. I could tell she was agitated when we all sat down. I don't like seeing her in any sort of pain, so I went with my gut instinct and grabbed her hand, rubbing smooth circles over her guild mark. "This is our problem Kageyama…Natsu had his magic removed almost two weeks ago. When that happened his memories went with it by accident."

I can hear pain in her voice. I know this isn't easy for her. At least I don't remember anything from before. What if she has to live with a person who isn't truly her best friend after all this is over? What if the spell that Levy and Freed have been working on doesn't pan out? Would she resent me?

"What does that have to do with me? I don't know anything about memory spells…"

Levy puts down her massive book on the table in front of her, carefully marking the page with a deep green bookmark. "We know you don't." She then reaches into her pocket and produces the purple bag that I know houses the lacrima that holds my magic.

"We need your help dispelling the magical seal that keeps us from accessing the magic in this lacrima." She reveals the bright red sphere, swirling with bright oranges and gold sparks, like a live flame was trapped in glass.

"This lacrima holds Natsu's magic, but it was sealed away by someone within a dark guild. The way that Natsu's abilities work, it also indirectly holds his memories. We have four days left before everything inside starts to break down." Levy places the lacrima on the table and folds her hands under her chin.

Kageyama looks puzzled. "How did this even happen? I have never heard about a spell like that before."

Freed shuffles his notes around and hands one page to Levy to read off of. "It's a very ancient spell and needs an incredible amount of magic to pull off. That's why we have Gildarts here, he has an incredible amount of power and will be able to cast the reversal spell with minimal effort. The original spell, named 'detach', is horrific. It takes many short cuts within its structure, basically a 'quick and dirty' version of a different spell. It's a bastardized version of the incantation that was once used to make Dragon Lacrimas, like the one that Laxus was implanted with."

Well, that's new information, at least to me.

"What we're saying is, we know there is a seal on this lacrima, will you get rid of it for us? Please?" Lucy all but pleads with Kageyama.

I squeeze her hand more, it's not much comfort right now, but hopefully it's something.

Without any hesitation he answers. "Of course I will. Because of you guys and your Master, I turned my life around. I was given a second chance."

All around the room I hear happy little exclamations. I breathe out, not realizing that I had been holding my breath in anticipation. 'He will help us. Thank Mavis.'

Lucy just smiles. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to us. I am so glad that Erza didn't have to smack you!" She gives a happy grin towards the apprehensive man.

We all bow our heads low in thanks to the man who could quite literally save me.

Levy then pushes the lacrima towards Kageyama who just waves away the praise. "It's not a problem. Let's see what I am working with here."

* * *

 **-Sting-**

"Where the hell did these guys come from? Yukino! Get behind Rogue and I. Lector, keep her safe you hear me?" Charging up my Roar, I let the laser beam pulse out of my mouth, striking a poison wielding mage coming at me from my left in the face. He doesn't get back up.

This was supposed to be an easy mission. We were _just_ looking into the deaths of the all the natural inhabitants of the forest – monsters and animals alike - to the east of Crocus. Just our luck that we would stumble upon the apparent 'secret dark guild' that has been hiding their base within the dense woodland.

I hear a rustling behind me and I'm too slow to deflect the attack from yet another mage. She strikes me at the bottom of my spine with her boot clad foot, snapping me back into the bushes behind me.

Good thing I am more resilient than most people. That kick hurt. She must use momentum to power her magic. Only explanation on how she could force me off my feet. I _am_ a Dragon Slayer after all.

Getting up again, I blink to try to clear my vision quickly, wary of more surprise attacks.

But none come my way. It seems that the three attackers left are being held down by an invisible force, crushing them into the dirt and rocks littering the hard packed ground where we had been trading blows.

I grin at Yukino who has a golden key outstretched in her hand being flanked by Libra, the Divine Scale spirit.

"Thanks for the save Yuki!" I wink at her and she offers a small smile in return. That girl really has come a long way from the timid push over we knew a couple months ago, the one who was booted out from Sabertooth. He self-respect and confidence have sky rocketed exponentially. When I asked her about it she just mentions Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail.

We really do have a lot to thank that guild for.

In quick succession Rogue and I dispatch all but one of the downed men and women groaning on the ground. We tie them up with rope and prop the only conscious mage up so that I am looking into his eyes.

"Thank you Libra that will be all." Yukino bows to her spirit who just nods back and disappears in a shimmer of gold.

"My name is Sting, from the guild Sabertooth, what are you and your guild mates doing out here in the forest?" I look down to see a purple guild mark on his left shoulder. A crescent shape over a six pointed star. "What guild are you even from?" I have never seen this mark before, they must be relatively new.

The kid I'm holding up by the front of his shirt can't be more than sixteen years old. He is definitely scared, I can tell by his trembling. "We are called Rising Moon, and we haven't been around all that long. Only three months or so. I joined last week."

Yah. He's as green as they get. "Kid. Tell us what you are doing out here and we can ask for leniency when we turn you over to the Rune Knights."

The teenager in my hands shakes his head quickly. "NO! I can't tell anyone. He'll find out. He'll find me and my sister. I can't tell you anything. Master Ivan will kill us all. Please…you have to understand…I can't reveal anything at all. I have people depending on me." His panicking pleas seem to strike a chord with Rogue and me, if my partner's normally impassive face is anything to go by.

Rogue is slightly frowning.

That's more than enough for me to keep listening to the kid at least.

"We're sorry, but we must take you to the proper authorities. Please understand, you are from a dark guild and must be dealt with accordingly. We will be taking all of you mages in." Rogue doesn't have the best bed side matter, but he doesn't mince words.

The boys mouth trembles, keeping his obvious tears at bay, and he gives a jerky nod. "I know. Do what you need to do. I did the same…and I understand."

"Please, tell us your name, and your sisters as well. Maybe we can help." Yukino steps up to our level and lays a cool hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Jackson…and my sister's name is Aurora. Her magic is very rare and highly sought after. It's called Serenity. If you can help…please. I know I am too far gone, but she's innocent. I've tried my hardest to keep her from all this."

My eyes soften and I know our group can sympathize with this boy. Hard guild masters and the will to protect the people closest to us are not unknown to us. Those memories will be engrained in our minds for years to come.

I look down at the kid. "I'm sorry Jackson. If we come across Aurora, we will bring her with us to Sabertooth. When you get out of jail…come to us first, just in case."

A small smile passes over his tired features. "Thank you."

He slumps to the ground unconscious, his emotional and magical stamina depleted.

I look to my companions. "So this was a branch of the guild that Ivan created eh? Not a very powerful one, there must have been some reason that they were here in this forest specifically."

"Sting…I think it is high time that we make a journey to Fairy Tail. Obviously there are many things that they might know that will come in handy with the searches. And they might tell us why these small dark guilds are popping out of now where all of a sudden." Rogue bends down and grasps a couple dark mages under the armpits and heft them over his shoulders. I do the same with the last two, making sure that at least Jackson is somewhat comfortable.

"What about the rest of the guild? I know this was only a scouting party."

"We will tell the Rune Knights about the guild and its location. We have more important things to worry about at the moment." I nod at Rogue's suggestion, even though he can't see me.

What a shitty life, looking after your sister, trying to keep her pure only to wind up in a dark guild to make ends meet. Hopefully we can do something for him and his sister, if we ever find her in our travels.

"Sting…" I look over at Yuki. "I believe that people will start to come after me. You remember the warning that Master Markarov gave us a couple days ago?"

I grimace as I watch her turn and follow Rogue out of the dense trees, Froshe and Lector in her arms, platinum hair shifting in the slight breeze. "Yah, Yuki, I remember. I think that's one of the biggest reasons we should go to Fairy Tail. If you and Lucy are together with a bunch of big bad Dragon Slayers around, hopefully we can sniff out anything bad before it happens."

I smirk a bit at the thought of going to the Fairies guild hall. "You know…I wouldn't mind having a rematch with Natsu and Gajeel too. I know Rogue would be up for it."

I can almost hear the pout on her face. "Of course you would Sting. Let's get going, it's a long train ride to Magnolia. Hopefully you and Rogue can survive it."


	19. Nineteenth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Nineteenth** ~

* * *

 **-Erza-**

Watching Kageyama check the seal on the lacrima is as exciting as watching paint dry. So, naturally, my team lost interest within the first five minutes. Levy is talking about the finer points of seal breaking with Freed and Lucy is slowly petting a napping Happy while slightly leaning against Natsu's shoulder in silence. Gray is sculpting something with his ice magic, seemingly engrossed in the task before him.

Sitting quietly and conversing with each other about nothing and everything seems to be something that we can do now. No longer are there a lot of fights in public over silly nicknames or destruction of property caused by the insufferable fire and ice duo.

I must say that the silence is nice, I can hear myself think.

But this isn't what my team is. Quiet and polite is just not our nature. We are irrational and clumsy. We break things and have fun, most of the time.

I look down at the wooden table and trace one of the knots in front of me with my finger. I do hope that Kage can rectify this problem, I actually miss the stupid pyromaniac. My little brother isn't whole and it doesn't sit right with me.

A sharp splintering noise rips through the midmorning air, like glass breaking against stone.

"What the Gods names was that?" As I voice my concerns, Gray points towards Kageyama, and more specifically, towards the lacrima that he holds cradled between both of his hands.

A deep thrumming fills the air, magical power so condensed into one spot that it feels like I am trying to swim through the air as I lift my right armour clad arm up to test the 'waters'.

I have only felt power like this within S class mages. I have no doubt in my mind that Natsu would have passed the S class exam if Acnologia and Master Hades hadn't interrupted us on Tenrou Island all those years ago.

A surge of pride swells within me. That crazy, wild, pink headed little boy that I remember is so powerful now. I know that he will protect us with that power, and I will endeavour to do the same.

In some ways I emulate him, just as I know Romeo does. He instills us all with the will to destroy our enemies to protect that which we love dearly.

In his case, his family, the guild, and now more specifically, his Lucy.

Another much larger cracking noise rents the still air. And then…nothing.

"I'm done, I've removed all five seals from this lacrima. It's safe now." Stunned at Kageyama's voice we all sit in dumbfounded silence.

"Are you sure Kage? We've only been here for an hour and a half." He just grins towards Lucy, a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm positive. I did dispel the seal on Zeref's demon flute in less than a day. This was child's play for me, after all, it is my magic." He seems a bit smug now, but I cannot deny that knows what he's doing.

Time to put this gift he gave us into action. "Levy. It's time to get Natsu back."

Snapping out of their dazes, the team snatches up the lacrima in record time singing their praises to Kageyama and shouting out their thanks towards him as they exit, no one more excited at this prospect than Lucy hand in hand with a laughing Natsu, Happy twirling around above their heads.

I hope that fate smiles upon them soon so that they can be together. No one deserves that more than them.

I am left alone with Kageyama at the large table. The silence deafening in the wake of my team's exit from his abode.

A little voice speaks up from the arch that leads to a spacious kitchen. "Papa, who are all these people around the house?"

Ah yes, Celia, Kage's daughter. A beautiful young girl with big expressive navy blue eyes. Her hair, done in twin braids down her back is an unusual shade of dark green.

She reminds me of Asuka, so I smile at her. "I am Erza, nice to meet you Celia. All those people are my friends, we have come to ask the help of your father. A very special quest that only he could help us with."

She blinks at me and then a large grin almost splits her face in half. "Nice to meet you too miss. My Papa will help you for sure!" She happily skips over to her father who lifts her up onto his lap, adoration and love shining on his face.

"How are you Princess? I'm sorry we haven't played much today. But I'm all done now." She giggles at her father.

"It's alright Papa, you only missed the tea party. We can just have another one." I smile again. What a bright child.

"Alright Princess. Go set it up, I won't be more than ten minutes, alright?" Celia nods enthusiastically and bounds away up the stairs again, waving to me before she disappears.

"She's beautiful Kage. I must say that fatherhood looks like it did wonders for you."

"I know, she's everything to me Titania, I would give her everything if I could. Her mother died just months after she was born coming back from Crocus. Her train derailed, it was a stupid accident. Celia is all I have now."

"She is like so many of our guild then. Only knowing one of her parents. But I can tell that she loves you very much."

He smiles at me, but his eyes are distant. "Unfortunately, the work here is sparse, with no guilds, I can't really work with my magic. Manual labour pays the bills, but I don't know for how much longer. Celia is showing signs of magic now and then when her emotions are high, I need to have someone train her, and I don't want her to hurt herself."

I make a split second decision, but I know that it's the right one, I can feel it. "Come to Fairy Tail then. You could find work, make a team even and Celia would have a place to hone her magical skills. She might even make friends with another little one we have running around, Asuka Connell."

He looks skeptical. "Would they really take me in? I was a member of a dark guild."

"We know. Our guild prides ourselves on the fact that we help everyone who might need a second chance. You have found yours in Celia, don't let it go to waste." He frowns in contemplation, musing over my words. "May I ask what magic she is showing?"

"She can control the weather, to an extent. Bringing about storms, thunder and lightning, and high winds. She can push back clouds as well, conjure up blue skies just so she can play outside some days. Two days she made it snow just so she could build a snowman."

"She is powerful then. A true gem. I believe that she would be trained by Juvia of the Great Sea, The Thunder God Laxus, and Wendy the Sky Maiden. All powerful mages and wonderful people. We would all help as much as we can of course, her magic must be cultivated properly. Our Master would see to that, he loves dotting on his 'grandbabies'."

He takes a minute to answer. "If you say that you will help and that we would be allowed to join you then we will. Clover is a nice town, but I just have too many memories here with Celia's mother. I believe it's time to move on. We will come with you to Magnolia. When do you leave?"

I give an approving nod. "Not for at least a day's time. We have to give my guild mates time to put Natsu back in order. We have a dark guild after us, for reasons unknown to us at this juncture. They are stripping magic away from specific mages, but they made a blunder the first time in taking Natsu's away. According to our sources, it was Lucy's that they were after."

He stands up from the table. "I see. Well, I need to get to packing. Thank you for all your help…Erza."

"We will contact you when we are ready to leave. Good day Kage."

I make my way out of his house, letting the door swing shut behind me.

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

Our group, minus Erza, is standing in a large clearing in the forest outside of Clover. Natsu is in the middle of the dirt, while Freed and Levy draw a gigantic magic circle around him in charcoal, curtesy of Natsu and the large amount of wood surrounding the area.

As the circle is completed, all the unneeded mages stand around the outside as Levy hands a page of words to Gildarts.

"Read exactly what's written here. This is the reversal spell that will hopefully put back Natsu's magic inside of him" Levy then hands the lacrima to Natsu to hold.

I stick my hand up in the air. "Uhhh…hopefully? Levy, just how much chance is there that this 'magic transfer' won't succeed?"

She looks bashful, and a little scared. "LuLu, Freed and I estimate that there's about a ten percent chance that this won't work at all. I wrote in safe guards for that into the spell. That way if his magic is not binding to him like it should, it will flow back into the lacrima."

"But that means…"

"Yes, he would need painful surgery to implant the lacrima into his body, which has only a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding." Freed flips pages of notes almost in a frenzy, checking and double checking the work on the magic circle, muttering to himself and tapping the ground with his right foot.

Natsu just looks at me, hope and fear warring in his eyes, his face an expressionless mask. If I didn't know him any better I would say that he couldn't care less about the proceedings. But I do know him, just as he knows me.

I hold Happy in my arms as tight as possible to combat my own fear. Natsu needs to make it out alive and with his memories. I send up a silent prayer, begging with the Gods for a miracle. I close my eyes and breathe out slowly. When I open them I stare into deep onyx, holding his gaze until I feel myself calm down.

I nod at him and I can see his resolve harden.

He's ready.

Levy points to the first character on the page in the Crash Mages hand. "Gildarts, you can begin now."

As he speaks in an unknown magical language, the large magic circle slowly glows a dark blue, swirling patterns glimmering with power. I whisper in Happy's ear, "Look! It's working! Natsu will be back with us soon…"

As soon as I say that the light starts to dim. The transfer must be complete. I look to Levy for confirmation, happiness bursting out of me as I lift my foot to run into the circle.

But, instead of happiness on her face I see a frantic expression. My heart stutters in my chest. Gray grabs my arm pinning me into place.

Levy starts yelling over the sound of the wind whipping through the clearing. "Fuck! I thought he would have enough power, but it isn't enough! Laxus! We need you!"

The lightning mage strides over to Gildarts quickly and adds his deep voice to the incantation.

The magic circle glows blue again and the wind picks up, swirling around us all, creating a small tornado around the seated Natsu. His _salmon_ hair blows around his face.

As the last words are said, Natsu's eyes fly open, glowing a brilliant red and scales start to ripple along his arms and exposed cheek bones.

His dragon is coming back to him.

The magic circle explodes with white light, shooting a pillar into the air so high that it is lost within the clouds. It effectively blinds everyone present and I can hear confused shouts all around me.

"What the hell was that Levy? Did it work?" Gray says to my left. My vision slowly comes back to me as I blink away the dark spots clouding my eyes.

Her voice drifts over to us from the other side of the clearing, small and slightly muffled. "I…think so? We will need to assess Natsu though, I can't be completely certain until we actually ask him some questions." I see that Gajeel had pressed her face into his chest at the last minute, shielding her from the light.

"Is it safe Levy?" She just gives me a nod.

'Natsu.' It's all I can think. I run up to his prone body and drop to my knees in front of him.

"Natsu! Wake up!" Nothing, not a twitch. I feel around for a pulse and almost keel over in relief as I find his heart beat steady and strong. The scales start to recede from under his eyes leaving behind tanned unblemished skin in their wake.

I shake his shoulders hard while Happy crawls unto his chest, prodding his in the face with a paw. "Get up you stupid Pyro! Happy's eating all the food!"

Again, no movement. 'Huh, that usually works.'

Okay, last resort time. I steel myself, and slap him full across the face. Everyone around me jumps a bit and the crack of skin-on-skin contact resonates around the clearing.

"Was the strictly necessary?" The question comes from Erza, who has joined our ragged circle. I just nod at her, not daring to speak. We all hold out breath.

We hear a groan from below us and as a singular unit, our heads all whip down towards Natsu. He brings up one hand and rubs his face with it, his eyes scrunched close in either pain or concentration.

Cracking his eyes open, squinting a bit from the light of the sun, Nasu looks around at all of us.

No one says anything. I know I'm afraid of what he'll say. I'm completely and utterly terrified.

And then he speaks.

"Who the hell are you?"

Black spots cloud my vision and I faint dead away.


	20. Twentieth

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

~ **Twentieth** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

Gasping, I shoot up into a seated position.

'Where the fuck am I? What is going on?'

Images flood through my brain in fast forward, Mystogan, Master's office, Porlyusica's glowering red eyes, Romeo with a purple flame, Levy and Freed bent over a table, a glowing red lacrima, a blue magic circle…Natsu with red eyes and scales.

Natsu. _Natsu_.

I creak open my eyes and blink in the bright lacrima lights of the infirmary of Fairy Tail.

I don't see anyone around my bed, and the sky is dark outside, a few stars have come out already, twinkling away. This calms me down a little.

I jump out of my bed and fall flat on my face. My legs feel like jelly and everything is super sore.

"Son of a bitch. That fucking hurt." Groaning like a petulant child I get back onto my feet and glance down at my clothes. T-shirt. Shorts.

I've never seen these clothes before. But it doesn't matter right now. There are way more important things to figure out. They're probably from Virgo anyways.

Stumbling out of the infirmary door in my bare feet, I run out to the balcony on the second floor of the mall guild hall.

Even though it's late at night – I think – everyone is here still. I search frantically for a hint of pink hair in the brawling bodies.

But I can't spot it. I can't see Natsu anywhere.

Anxiety engulfs my entire being. My hands start to sweat and my breathing becomes very shallow.

I close my eyes and try to steady myself. I can freak out later when I know all the information. I need to get someone's attention. So I do the first thing that comes to mind.

Leaning over the balcony I plant my feet firmly beneath myself. I latch onto my uncertainty and sheer annoyance that Natsu might not remember me at all. So I let it out.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON? Someone needs to tell me something right now or so help me I'll run you all through with Erza's bluntest sword."

All commotion downstairs has stopped and everyone turns towards me and just…stares.

I know I must look like crap, my hair like a bird's nest and maybe a little spit on my chin, but come on. I wasn't kidding about the sword thing.

Wendy runs up the stairs and grasps one of my hands. "Lucy, calm down please. I will tell you everything you need to know, but I need to give you one last check up to make sure you are perfectly healthy. Let's go back to the infirmary, it's much quieter there."

I nod and shoot a withering glace at all the pussies downstairs. Many of them have the good sense to look sheepish. Others, like Erza, don't seem to be paying attention at all. She's more engrossed in her cake at the moment.

I shake my head and let Wendy drag me back to the bed I woke up in.

Wendy's hands glow a light green and she closes her eyes, concentrating on the task before her.

Sighing and smiling, she lowers her hands. "You are perfectly healthy Lucy. You only fainted due to all the emotional stress that has been building up of these last two weeks."

I nod and pull her down to sit next to me. "Tell me everything that happened after I fainted."

"It wasn't much actually. Natsu got kind of violent after you fainted. I think it was due to all the stimulus around him – people and such – when he woke up. Also, his dragon was reasserting itself. That in itself is bound to cause serious problems. So naturally, Erza decided to knock his ass out."

I stare at her incredulously. Not at the fact Erza knocked Natsu out, because honestly that happened way more than it should, but because my baby Wendy swore.

It just sounded so…dirty and wrong coming from her. It was kind of cute.

Giggling at my stupefied face she gestures at the last bed in the room, the one with the curtain drawn around it. "Natsu still hasn't woken up yet, so we put him there. Freed put some runes around the bed so that if he did get more violent, he wouldn't burn the guild down. You can go through the runes, but his fire can't."

"Huh, well, that's a good plan. Thank you Wendy. I think I'm going to stay in here until he wakes up. I want to be the first one he sees when he opens his eyes." I slowly make my way towards the bed, apprehension making me drag my feet.

"You must love him very much, don't you?" Wendy's soft voice drifts over to me from near the door.

And like a lightning bolt straight through my nervous system, I realize the truth.

I love him. _Him_. Natsu.

I probably always have, it just took me a while to figure it out. Of all the ironic ways to realize it, he loses his memories, again. And this time he might not make it back to me.

"Yes Wendy. I love him. More than anything, I think." My voice is strong and doesn't waver. I'm not ashamed of my revelation. I feel almost…relieved. I would shout it from the roof tops if I could.

And like that, I also realize that I won't let him get away. I will fight for this goddamn love until I die. He is mine. And I am his. I just know it.

Quietly, I move a chair to his bedside and observe him silently. Same pink hair. Same face, same scar on his neck, same everything. Same Natsu. My Natsu.

Nothing has really changed. He is still that stupid lovable idiot. And I am still me. I just hope to everything that is holy that we can work through this. We've been through so much together, I won't let this be the end.

I reach out and stroke his hair slowly. 'So soft.'

I hunker down in my chair and try to get more comfortable, I bet I will be in for a long night. That's for sure. I hope he wakes up soon, this waiting game is stupid and annoying.

"Come back to me soon, Natsu."

* * *

Three days. Three mother fucking days he's been unconscious.

Everyone has come to see us at one point or another. Gray and Erza the most. They sit with me and play cards sometimes or just chat to pass the time. Levy brings me interesting books from the library with Gajeel hulking over her shoulder usually. Mira or Lisanna stops by with hot meals for me. Wendy checks on his vitals periodically. But other than that, I'm alone with my thoughts.

Just staring at his prone form, looking so pale in that bed. He's moved more than once, a flicker of his eyes or a twitch of his finger, but he stays asleep.

Porlyusica thinks it's because of all the magic that ripped through his body all at once, and I would have to agree with her at that point. He just needs time to recuperate.

But, I'm so bored without him. I didn't really think about what my life would be like without him.

It's just…empty. There isn't any joy, no adventures.

So to stave off the impending and oppressive silence around me, I've taken to reading the books that Levy brings for me out loud to him. I think I'm hoping that he will recognize my voice and wake the hell up. Playing with the now empty lacrima in my right hand I complete a passage in a book about dragons.

 _Dragon's while being pack creatures, are monogamous. They take one other dragon, either male or female, and mate with them. This is much different than intercourse. For mating to occur, there must be an exchange of magic and bodily fluids. A mating mark will appear on the body when the deed is complete and the dragon's mate will be theirs for eternity. Both dragons will die at the same time and be more in tuned towards each other, both in needs and feelings._

 _The mate cannot be just any dragon, usually it is from the same pack and almost always there is a very deep emotional and physical connection. Mutual trust must also be there for the mating to be completed. Dragons will cherish their mate above all else, except for their offspring. Not every Dragon finds their mate, but when they do it is cause for celebration for there are no better match for the pair._

I sigh. "Damn Natsu. You're Papa Igneel had some crazy rituals didn't he? I know you miss him Natsu. I really hope you can still remember him. I will be okay if you don't remember me, but just know that I'll help you look for him with everything that I have."

* * *

It's been a full week.

I can tell he is going to wake up soon, call it woman's intuition if you want. But I just _know_.

I had run home earlier to get in a quick bath and a change of clothes and had just made it back to the guild hall. I pushed open the door carrying my next book and looked up towards Natsu's bed to navigate my way in the semi darkness of the evening, towards the stupid stiff wooden chair that had become my home lately.

But something had changed. Something wonderful. Something terrifying.

My gaze was trapped by obsidian. Deep and dark and _familiar_.

He's awake. Natsu's awake.

I can't move. I can't breathe. I'm rooted to the spot on the ground holding a book on the country Seven and _Natsu's awake_.

'Is he going to say anything? Should I say something? What should I say?'

"Hi" Ugh. That was the worst thing I could have said.

A grin splits his face in half. "Hi Luce."

I stare into his eyes and pray to Mavis that I can spot the one thing I had been missing the most. His fire.

Gasping slightly, I spot it. The dancing, wild, crazy fire in his eyes.

Blinking tears away, a grin finds its way onto my face.

 _He's back._

* * *

 **Due to everyone freaking out...I thought you deserved the next bit ahead of schedule! Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Bring on the hunt for Ivan!**


	21. Twenty-First

All rights to Hiro Mashima

~ **Twenty-first** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"Luce, this might be a weird question, but…why am I in the infirmary? And where's Happy? Actually, screw those questions. What the hell is going on? My brain hurts more than usual and my skin is all tingly, like when I ate that Etherion at the Tower of Heaven."

This is good. He can remember important people and places in his life. A very, very good sign. But I need total and complete confirmation that he's back and his Dragon Slayer abilities have reasserted themselves.

"Damn Natsu. Calm down for a minute! I'll tell you the full story in a minute. Just…let me do something first and then ask you one question then you have me for the whole night to answer anything you want, okay?"

Natsu nods slowly looking slightly apprehensive as I put my book on the wooden chair beside his bed and lean over into his personal space.

I grasp his face lightly between his palms and look into his eyes. His are full of questions I know he's absolutely burning to ask me, like what the hell I'm doing to his face.

Probably.

I don't know what he was expecting me to do to him, but I bet it wasn't hooking my thumbs into his upper lip and raising it so that I could see all of his teeth.

With an indignant squawk on his part and satisfactory hum on mine I let his face go and smile at him again. Because I saw what I needed to confirm my suspicion that his magic is back in full force.

Those weirdo long ass canine teeth that make his smile all the more dangerous and exciting are back where they should be.

"What in Mavis' name are you doing you weirdo? And where the fuck have your fingers been!? They taste like moth balls and old ink. Which are both super gross to have inside your mouth, just so you know." Natsu quickly scrubs this tongue off with his scarf before he turns his gaze on me again.

I hold my hands up in a placating gesture. "Okay, geez, let me ask my one question."

Natsu crinkles his nose up a bit and whines a little in his throat. "Fine, but hurry it up Luce. I'm fucking hungry. It feels like I haven't eaten properly in a month. We gotta tell Mira she needs to fire up everything in the kitchen."

There he is. That's my Natsu. Lovable, weird, stomach-is-also-known-as-a-black-hole, idiot.

But not dense. Because whether he likes it or not, he accidentally gave himself up. There is no way I am letting him go back to that earlier version of Natsu, the one who made me explain sex to him when he already knew, probably from a very early age. I might still be a bit miffed about that.

Laughing lightly I lower myself into the chair by his bedside. "Sorry Natsu, Mira has gone home for the night. It's only me and you here. Maybe Master and Laxus if they decided to do some paperwork for once." I grimace. It's time to ask the serious questions now. I need to know where we stand so that we can move forward.

I steel myself for his answer. "Natsu," I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "…what is the last thing that you remember?"

He sits and actually contemplates his answer. "Uhm…well, the last thing I remember that wasn't fuzzy or weird was you showing me a job listing."

I swear under my breath. "Damn it. Fucking shit!" I so wished that he remembered everything, but I can't pick and choose what happens with his mind…wait. "What do you mean by fuzzy exactly?"

"Well. I remember other things, but the images are a bit…weird. Fuzzy. Blurry I guess. Like waking up and seeing something warm and brown, the infirmary, oh gods…Gray and Cana fucking in a store room…ugh…a tidal wave of water in an office, and what the fuck was I doing sitting in the middle of a mini tornado?"

Okay. I can work with this. His memories of the last two weeks are still there…they're just hidden. Time to break the news to him about his magic.

"This is going to sound really strange but bear with me okay? About two weeks ago, an imposter that looked like Mystogan came into the guild and put us all to sleep. When we were all under, he used an ancient spell called 'Detach' and literally ripped your Dragon Slaying magic right out of your body and put it in a lacrima."

"What the hell. Are you serious? So I've been lying here for two weeks?" Natsu actually growled out the words. I could tell he was livid, his eyes practically slits and nostrils flared. 'Oh shit. If this is his reaction to his magic being stolen, how is he going to react when I tell him it was an accident?'

I shift the chair closer towards his bed and lay a comforting hand on his clenched fist. "Oi, Natsu. Calm down. I'm not done the story, there is still a lot to tell you, just…chill until the end okay?" He nods slowly and flips his hand over so that he can tangle our fingers together. I don't think he realizes that he's doing it himself.

"When the Mystogan imposter left, we all woke up no problem. Except for you. You woke up with no magic…and no memories. At all. You didn't remember me, or Happy, or Igneel, none of our jobs or anything to do with Tenrou or the Grand Magic Games. Nothing."

His face goes pale at that and he unconsciously squeezes my hand tighter.

"I was terrified. We got Porlyusica and Wendy to check you out. Turns out they had taken your ancient magic from Igneel, which left you as am ordinary fire mage, like Romeo and Macao. You sort of remembered the strong feelings that went along with certain people. Like your rivalry with Gray, or the fear of Erza, or your trust in me." I smile softly up at him. "Master had no idea what to do. So we gathered everyone up and we all had assignments. Gajeel went undercover and The Thunder Legion searched for Mystogan while we trained with Romeo. While we waited for everyone to come back, I told you stories of your past in the hopes that you would remember something, and we stayed at my place because you actually couldn't remember where your house was. When everyone got back and found Mystogan…I guess Jellal…we learned that there was a break out from the council's prison. Both Ivan Dreyer and the Oracion Seis escaped three months ago. Jellal actually found the Seis before we did, they all ended up at the guild hall three days after that discussion and are now members of Crime Sorciere. It turns out that Ivan is the one who wanted the ancient magic, and has been recruiting mages for months now from all the major dark guilds. But, the idiot that he sent made a mistake. He took the wrong magic. It was supposed to be from a mage with a pink guild mark, not pink hair."

"Oh Mavis Luce. Not again, we just got over someone trying to sacrifice you to a giant fish, what in the actual fuck is going on this time. Why does he need your magic?" While Natsu is panicking slightly he scoops me up on my chair and deposits me beside him, nestling me down in the crook of his arm and wraps his big warm hands around my waist while sticking his head into my hair. I think he's trying to calm himself down. It feels nice whatever he's doing.

"I don't know exactly. No one knows yet. Crime Sorciere is now looking out for anything suspicious with the help of Cobra. Gajeel is the one who found the lacrima that held your magic and brought it back from two mages from Ivan's guild who were trying to sell the damn thing. Levy found a seal on it, so we took it to Kageyama. You remember him right? Well, he dispelled the seal in under two hours and he has a kid now. A little girl, super cute. Anyway…Gildarts and Laxus did the reversal spell right after that to put your magic back in you. That's why you were in a mini tornado. You woke up after that and were a touch…unpredictable…gave us all another scare. All the emotional build up over the past couple of weeks hit me all at once and I fainted. I woke up in the infirmary two days later and learned that Erza knocked you out. I've been here waiting for you to wake up for a week."

"You're alright though? Wendy check you out when you fainted?" I smile at his concern. "Yah Natsu. She said I was just emotionally wiped out. I needed to recharge I guess."

He nuzzles my neck slightly and I can feel his grin against my skin. It sends shockwaves pulsing all over my body. "I'm glad I'm back Luce. And with my memories this time. I don't ever want to leave you."

I close my eyes and listen to his steady heartbeat. "I know Natsu."

We drift off to sleep again curled in each other's arms not even waking when Master comes to check on us hours later.


	22. Twenty-Second

All rights to Hiro Mashima

~ **Twenty-second** ~

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

"This is the weirdest fucking meeting I've ever been to. Honestly. Why are we in the library? Three quarters of our guild is in here already, plus some extras. Dammit Master, do you have a fetish for watching us sweat in tiny rooms or something?" Cana somehow managed to drag a couple of barrels down into the library with her and is starting to express her annoyance for the Master's so called 'strategy session.'

To be completely honest…I agree wholeheartedly with her on this point. I raise my hand and wait for the Master to look at me with questioning eyes. "Uhh…also…why are we meeting in the first place? I thought we just had to go out and look for signs of Ivan at this point. Natsu's magic is back in his body, his memories are…foggy…yes, but we can work with that."

Master doesn't give anything away except muttering the phrase 'waiting on some slow asses,' hops up onto a wide table and proceeds to take a quick snooze, using an ancient dictionary as a make shift pillow.

I watch as the meeting between our now extremely extended group dissolves into excited chatter all around me.

Natsu had only woken up last night when everyone was away from the guild. We had fallen asleep wrapped around each other. Unfortunately for us, the one person who we didn't want to walk in on us while we were like that, was the one person who did.

We were woken up by a shriek, which roused us out of the infirmary bed in a nanosecond, both Natsu and I sprung into defensive postures completely on instinct, ready to take on the hordes of demons that had the utter gall to wake us from the best damn sleep that we had had all week.

But in actuality it was just one demon.

Mirajane.

After rushing up to us and demanding to be my bridesmaid for the upcoming wedding as well as the godmother for my swathes of children I would soon be pushing out of my vagina, Mira had whisked me out of the room, plunked me down at the bar with a smoothie and plied me for details of what she was now coining 'the sordid affair in the infirmary.'

Natsu acted oblivious. Which was no help to me in that time of crisis.

I knew all his tells now and could see the knowing smirk trying to creep up his stupid handsome face.

He had some fucking nerve.

And then Gray had come waltzing into the guild dressed only in his boxers. Crowing like a goddamn lunatic about how 'he would pound his icy ass into the ground' Natsu started a guild wide brawl that lasted most of the morning. Everyone had been eager to join in, commenting on how the guild just wasn't right without Natsu throwing fucking fireballs at the roof yelling 'fight me' at everything that moved within a twenty metre radius.

I hadn't had a chance to talk to him at all after that. Everyone had either grabbed his attention, or offered him congratulations on getting his magic back. Once or twice I saw him pleading me with his eyes to rescue him, but I just stuck my tongue out at him instead and laughed at his misfortune.

I am a petty woman, but I enjoyed my small victory.

He deserved all the torture he was going through. He _had_ thrown me to the metaphorical wolves when he stayed completely mute while I had to fend off the demon this morning. He needed to pay.

Master had put a stop to most of the commotion after lunch by slamming his hand down onto Natsu creating a crater in the stone floor and demanded that the group centered around helping Natsu out with his magic meet in the library for yet another debrief and question slash answer session.

Yay.

At least Natsu can control his fire now, no more sweltering heat for us.

So that's where we are at the moment. Natsu is bashing heads with Gray and Gajeel, spewing insults while trying to keep from smiling at each other in a perverse sense of glee. The Exceeds are quietly talking together, sitting on a corner of the same table Master is passed out on. Thunder thighs and his groupies are chatting about where they should go to look for Ivan next. Jellal, Kageyama, Erza and Midnight of all people, are speaking earnestly about the kind of training that Celia – Kage's adorable daughter – should get. Hoteye is looking over some maps with the help of Levy and Racer, pinpointing sightings of Wally with a magic pen. Meredy, Mira, and Cana have the drunk's betting book out, eyes gleaming and shipper senses tingling. Juvia is creeping on Gray from behind a bookshelf, her mind obviously in some perverted fantasy of hers, while Wendy and Romeo are laughing at the ridiculous insults coming out of Natsu and Gray's mouths.

Gildarts was sitting perfectly still trying not to accidentally destroy any of the books around him and incur Levy's wrath.

And here I am, standing next to Cobra and Angel – who are having a heated exchange about something that has to do with the size of Cobra's man piece – just listening to the sounds of my family growing and changing around me.

I hear a startled noise beside me. "You think of us as your family? Already? Even after we tried to dissolve you into a clock that would bring about the apocalypse?" Obviously Cobra could hear my thoughts…or is it my soul? I wish I knew more about his magic.

"Yes, I do. I know the circumstances were shitty and I know that you have learned your lesson and are trying to repent." At their incredulous gazes I sigh. "Look, guys, we all have things that happen in the past, but we have to move forwards and work together on this. I want to be your friend. I already consider you part of my extended family."

I smile sweetly at their dumbfounded faces. "Damn sugar tits. You're just way too trusting. And you forgive way too easily. But…we are sorry. I…I'm sorry about the whole clock-fish-sacrifice thing. We had a lot of time to think it over in prison."

"No worries Cobra. It's already been forgotten. Just look how everyone is mingling together, working as a cohesive whole. I know that you won't trust us right away, but that's okay for now."

We all slightly jump as a loud bang and several crashes are heard from out in the main hall. The way that both Gajeel, Natsu, _and_ Cobra have perked up has an apprehensive shiver racing down my spine. ' _Oh this can't be good._ '

Natsu cackles with barely restrained mirth. "Fuck yah! He's here! I can't wait to beat his ass into the floor again." He cocks his head to the side. "Looks like he brought his shadow with him as well. Oh, and Yukino."

' _If Yukino's here, that means…_ '

"Yo, Natsu! You up for that sparing match now old man?" Ugh. Sting.

Froche and Lector look incredibly happy to see all the other Exceeds and they all start to talk in low voices together.

"Shuddup you stupid light bulb. I wiped the floor with you and Rogue the last time we fought. What makes you think that you could even possibly beat me this time?" Natsu is already up in _Master Sting's_ personal space. There is a reckless glint in Sting's eyes that screams property damage and the death of many many books. ' _Levy is going to cry. So is Freed._ '

Quickly realizing what his friend has planned, Rogue is as fast as lightning while grabbing the back of lightbulb's collar, effectively clothes-lining him into blessed silence. "Enough Sting. Don't you have any manners at all?"

Rogue turns towards Master and bows respectfully rousing him from his impromptu nap. "You requested our presence Master Markarov. I can only assume it has something to do with Yukino's magic, correct?"

"Yes. I left that message for you over a week ago, where the hell have you been?" Master casts a skeptical eye at the two boys in front of him.

"Uhm…well…you see…" Both Sting and Rogue are fumbling with their explanations.

Until Yukino bursts their bubble and rats them out. "We walked. _All_ the way from the forest east of Crocus. Because _someone_ is a gigantic cry baby when it comes to trains."

Ten guesses as to who the cry baby is. My money's on Sting. I doubt Rogue is all that stoic on transportation either though.

"Never mind. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, this is the guild named Crime Sorciere, most of them were from the dark guild Oracion Seis and have since seen the error of their ways. This is their leader, Jellal Fernandez one of the former wizard saints. As well as this man here, Kageyama. He broke the seal on the lacrima holding Natsu's magic." The room fills with a stiff tension and silence waiting on what the Saber's have to say about the illegal guild currently standing before them.

No one bats and eye. "That's nice. What's your point exactly?" Sting drawls. Rogue looks bored. Yukino is casting interesting glances into my corner. Is she trying to catch my eye?

No. She's looking at Angel.

Cobra leans over towards me. "Her actual name is Sorano. She's Yukino's long lost sister."

Well, fancy that. The demon in the swan costume to my right is actually related to the sweetest most precious Celestial mage of all time.

Go figure.

Cobra lets out a loud bark of laughter at my visions of Sorano as an actual swan. Like who needs to be swathed in so many feathers all the time? "Dammit sugar tits. Your soul is fucking amazing. I've never seen something so convoluted and expressive in my life." He grins deviously down at me. "I think I'm in love."

And then he winks at me. I think. I still can't tell, the man _has_ only one eye for Mavis' sake.

He laughs even more at my face as it blanches. I turn towards all my friends for help and realize that everyone is completely silent, no doubt wondering how I got the taciturn grumpy Cobra to actually laugh.

Twice.

I look at Natsu and he has a strange expression on his face, something that I can't place for the life of me. But his eyes are blazing with either fury or the urge to fight, it's really hard to distinguish those in him because they literally go hand in hand when it comes to Natsu.

I clear my throat and laugh nervously. Master continues after a moment of staring hard at both Cobra and I. "Yes, well…we can talk about the love you hold for each other later. I was saying that you mages from Sabertooth must not talk about the people you have seen here. We could get in a huge amount of trouble if the council learned that we are harbouring so many criminals underneath our roof. I would probably go to prison."

"No problem at all. We owe you big time for the GMG anyways." Sting impresses me in his ability to act mature in this situation.

"But I don't really care either way. Unless Cobra will fight me. Then I'll care." Ah, yes, the immaturity is strong with this one. No wonder he looked up to Natsu as a child.

"Master Sting, might I enquire why you are here with us and not at your own guild? Couldn't you have just called to answer Master Markarov's question?" Freed gets straight to business thankfully, I can already see betting computations in Cana's eyes about whether or not Cobra and I will hook up.

I ignore the hearty snort from beside me. I don't need to give the demon's circling us any more ammunition than they already have, so I don't turn towards Cobra. Besides, my eyes are all on Natsu at the moment, drinking up his tanned skin and ebony eyes…which are looking right into mine. I can't help but stare at him. If he's going to wear a vest with no shirt, I sure as hell won't keep my eyes from wandering all over.

I miss him by my side. When his memories were lost, he stuck to me like glue, like an overly attached toddler, but I miss his warmth and companionship and secret touches. UGH, it's been half a day and I'm pinning over the loss of his body beside mine.

Snapping back to the present, I see the Sting and company have an abnormal apprehensive expression plastered on their faces. Even Rogue looks mildly concerned. "We decided to come here, where the majority of the strongest mages in Fiore reside. If Luce and Yuki are in danger, it couldn't hurt to have all the Dragon Slayers, Titania, the strongest crash mage Earthland has ever seen, a former and current wizard saint as well as Gray…I guess...under the same roof. Small dark guilds have been popping up all over the place lately, probably due to Ivan, we had to evade one for a whole day when we were on the road."

Gray looks annoyed that he is tagged on like an afterthought.

I'm surprised that Sting used the nickname that Natsu gave me. Most people know that it's off-limits unless you wanted to get a rise out of the pink haired idiot.

' _Oh, I see._ ' Sting wanted a fight so bad that he is willing to bait Natsu into it by stepping all over what he considers 'his property.'

Surprises abound today apparently because Natsu isn't even listening to Sting anymore, he's still watching me with that weird look in his eyes. ' _What the hell is that look? I've seen it before…what does it mean?_ '

I jump slightly when Cobra leans over close to my ear and whispers so low I don't think even the Dragons could hear him, "He's undressing you in his mind. Not that I mind really, you _are_ incredibly hot." I smack Cobra's arm that's closest to me, and then what he said actually registered in my mind.

' _Oh Mavis_.' And then my brain went dead for the rest of the meeting while my face looked like a perpetual flaming tomato. I couldn't help but sneak peeks at Natsu as well though, and was oddly thankful to Cobra in some fucked up way for telling me.

Natsu and I obviously had things to talk about. Hopefully sooner the better, the tension is killing me.


	23. Twenty-Third

All rights to Hiro Mashima

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **hana rika** , whose review reminded me that while I am enjoying how my other story " _Cinders_ " is going, that I shouldn't forget about this one. Thank you for kicking my ass into gear!

 **18+ Warning: Slight Lemon**

* * *

~ **Twenty-third** ~

* * *

 _Surprises abound today apparently because Natsu isn't even listening to Sting anymore, he's still looking at me with that weird look in his eyes. 'What the hell is that look? I've seen it before…what does it mean?'_

 _I jump slightly when Cobra leans over close to my ear and whispers so low I don't think even the Dragons could hear, "He's undressing you in his mind."_

* * *

 **-Natsu-**

Rage.

All I can feel is an abnormal amount of rage swell up inside me as I watch Cobra grin and tell Lucy that he loves her. He tells _my_ Luce, the woman I've been in love with for ages that he loves her? ' _Not in this fucking lifetime, you asshole._ ' He's got a beat down coming shortly, one where he might stay unconscious for weeks after.

I watch as Lucy laughs, albeit slightly awkwardly at what he says, her eyes flashing up to him then returning to mine. ' _I should be the one standing beside her, making her smile and laugh, not that stupid snake fucker. Why in the hell am I standing all the way over here?_ '

Just like that, as her gaze snaps back onto mine, I can feel the rage flowing out of me, and another feeling creeps up in its place, as I lazily peruse her exposed skin with my eyes.

Desire.

I'm not even listening to Sting blabber on about something or other, I don't even really want to fight him at the moment, which is a weird thing, but is understandable seeing as there is something much more interesting across the room from me. I'm too focused on Lucy and the way her hair is shining in the light, or the fact that the skirt she is wearing is my favourite colour of red, to even give a flying fuck about that idiot light bulb. ' _Does she know that red is my favourite colour? Did she do that on purpose? Is she trying to make me attack her in the middle of the Guild Hall?_ '

What would she look like with that skirt around her ankles? I wonder what kind of panties she is wearing underneath it. They would be lacy and silky and wouldn't cover much at all, but they would undoubtedly look amazing on her.

I can picture her so easily in my mind, in nothing but a thin strip cloth covering her core and matching bra. All creamy smooth skin and gigantic amber eyes.

All I want to do is rip the bra off of her, to release those supple breasts – which I thank every deity there ever was that I got a handful of them during the Dragon attacks – and watch them move and heave with every breath she takes. I want to watch as her peaks pucker in the slightly chilly air so that they are slightly raised and oh so ready to be devoured.

I want to drag my tongue down her smooth stomach and bite her hips in a way that leaves my mark on her so that everyone would know that she is mine and mine alone.

I can practically smell her, her scent would drown me the closer I got to her centre, the one place I truly want to be. In my mind, her panties disappear, and all that's left is her. Just her.

Small blonde hair curls perfectly above her glistening slit, just begging to be touched, to be licked, to be eaten.

I need to taste her. I need to drown in her arousal. I _need_ to sink into her until she is all that I feel.

Snapping out of my lust filled daze, I watch as Cobra leans over and whispers something in Lucy's ear that makes her slap his arm playfully. Jealousy rears it's ugly head once again, but I squash it down as much as I can.

But then she flushes bashfully and peeks up at me through those impossibly long eyelashes. ' _Gods, she has no idea how tempting she looks right now._ ' Lucy is so beautiful, and that cute blush all but sends me over the edge.

I have to dig my nails into my palms just to stop myself from launching over the table between us and hoisting her over my shoulder like a cave man. But, the look in her eyes has my sanity waning, those brown orbs that I love so much are filled with a huge amount of _need_. I can smell her desire from here, and I can feel the sexual tension coming off of us in tangible waves.

From all the looks we're receiving from the other dragon slayers in the room, I know they can smell her too.

I don't mind that they know that she is aroused because they know that it's only me that can do this to her. I'm the one affecting her like this.

Cobra catches my eye and sends me a small smirk. ' _Is he helping me? Since when is Cobra the type to wingman someone else?_ '

"…alright brats, that will be all. Please be safe and keep an eye out for Ivan or anything suspicious. You all have your assignments, get to it."

Without another word, I rush over to the object of my desire while waving off Happy who said something about Charles and whisk her out of the library before anyone else can get another word in edgewise or ask where we are going.

I don't even know where we are headed, all I know is I need her.

Now.

* * *

 **-Cana-**

"Holy shit! Did you all see that display? Damn, I can't wait to hear the story from her later." I take a swig from my hip flask and slap away my father's hand as he tries to steal it.

Bickslow wanders over towards Cobra and grins lecherously. "What the fuck did you say to her that got Lucy all riled up like some sex kitten? Nothing I say to her even remotely gets that kind of reaction."

"I just told her the truth about what Natsu was doing to her in his mind." Cobra shrugs his shoulders lazily. "Apparently, she likes to know just what he's thinking about doing to her when they are alone."

"Woohoo! I've almost won the pot thanks to you Cobra! I'll buy your drinks for the whole week if this pans out." I look around and toast to all those losers that had the audacity to go against me and my cards. I scoff at them as they scowl. "You should know by now that my cards are never wrong."

* * *

 **-Lucy-**

For some reason, Natsu is practically sprinting towards my apartment building. I can feel the slight tremble in his limbs, but I know he isn't scared or exhausted, so that leaves the stupid amount of sexual tension that I can still feel between us.

I watch as he tries and fails to surreptitiously adjust himself in his pants as he hurries along, his eyes wild and his breathing ragged.

Heat pools low in my abdomen when I think about what he has hidden in his signature harem pants that he constantly wears, and right at that moment I know that I need…something…from him, and I'm not going to be able to wait until we can make it back to my room.

"Natsu." I try to speak as evenly as possible, but his name comes out of my mouth in a breathless moan.

He stops abruptly in the middle of the street, and I all but collide with his back as he looks around frantically.

Apparently, he finds what he's searching for and drags me behind him yet again, but this time into a completely deserted alley.

Do I want my virginity taken by the man that I love in a dirty alleyway in the open where anyone could just walk in? Not really, and besides, I need to tell him a couple of things before we go that last step.

Like the fact that I actually do love him.

But…it doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun to hold us over until then.

Natsu seems to think in the same direction as he slams me against the brick wall of the baker's shop behind us and proceeds to kiss me absolutely senseless. I can feel his need and desire through this kiss that is melting all my bones into mush. His tongue is everywhere, twisting and turning in a way that I thought was entirely impossible. But Natsu always does the impossible to I'm not truly surprised anymore. He sucks my tongue into his mouth with a low groan. I can taste him, spicy sweet, just like cinnamon and cloves.

He breaks off the kiss when the need for air becomes paramount, and he leans his forehead down onto mine and breaths heavily. "Luce. I need you. Please…I'm fucking _aching_ for you right now." To prove his point he thrusts up against my hip and I can feel just how excited that he really is. His member is thick and hard and _extremely_ warm.

His words and his tone – low and husky and smooth – has me aching right along with him. "Gods, Natsu. Do something, anything to me. I need you too...please..."

Natsu drops to his knees in front of me and runs his hands over my exposed calves and up towards my thighs. "Lucy…" His voice has dropped an octave lower and rasps in all the right places to send my nerves on high alert. "…did you know that red is my favourite colour? Did you wear this skirt on purpose? To tease me into fucking you?"

' _How did he know?!_ ' I can't put a proper sentence together to answer his question as he leans forward and licks a path up my inner thigh towards my clothed centre, his head disappearing underneath the skirt that he apparently loves, so I just nod dumbly.

I can feel that arrogant jerk _smile_ against the skin of my leg, but I'm too far gone to care, his lips and tongue are so damn close to the one place that is aching for them, and nothing else in the world matters at the moment. He licks a slow path over my panties, the friction that it makes against my throbbing lips feels amazing. But I need more.

One of Natsu's fingers shifts the lace of my underwear to the side, and he runs the pad of his thumb up my slit, collecting my wetness and spreading it over my clit.

I gasp his name and jerk my hips as I hear him groan. "Gods, Luce. You are so fucking wet, and you smell so good I could eat you. I could smell you in that fucking meeting, and it took everything in me not to throw you onto a table and devour you in front of everyone."

My breathing hitches at his words, my mind filled with static and fuzz so that no complete thoughts are created. ' _Close…so…close…please…_ '

Like he could read my mind, he hooks one of my shaking legs over his shoulder while his devilish tongue dives into my waiting core, thrusting with an abandon that mimicked what he was doing to my mouth only moments ago.

A high pitched wail of his name escapes my mouth. I have never felt anything like this before. I'll never let him go after this either. I will be greedy and keep this man who has me wrapped around his pinky all to myself.

One of his callused fingers replaces his tongue, setting a slightly rough pace while his lips and tongue and _teeth_ – sweet Mavis – attack my throbbing clit which had been all but begging for his attention. I can feel the coiled spring inside me start to stretch as Natsu closes his lips over my nub and gives it a harsh suck, his teeth slightly grazing over it. The sensation sends shivers up and down my spine as my arms and legs start to tingle. That spring is winding tighter and tighter. I can already tell that this release that he is going to give me is going to be the best I've ever felt in my life, my own experimentation has nothing on my Dragon.

"N-natsu…I'm so close…fuck…I-I'm…" I can almost _feel_ his smirk as he adds another finger into my waiting core, scissoring them on every thrust, making sure that he hits that special spot in me every damn time. My release is so close, I can almost taste it.

"Come on Luce. I want to hear you scream…Fuck! I want to feel you cum around me."

And so I do. Natsu's name leaves my lips in a garbled shriek as I can feel myself spasm around his fingers – which are still moving inside of me – that spring that had been coiling tightly snapping back as my vision falters and my knees buckle. He prolongs my climax beyond what I thought possible until I am a shaking, over-sensitized mess on the ground.

Natsu's breathing is as heavy as mine as I watch him lick my arousal off his fingers.

Every. Last. Drop.

And then he moans. "Lucy…"

My name. Just my name and nothing else has that spring coiling tight once again. But I want to try something first.

I launch myself at him and tackle Natsu to the dirty floor, scrambling to rip off his stupid belt and trying to get his pants open as fast as humanly possible.

He pulls me up for another heated kiss that literally takes what little breath I have away.

I pant and smile sweetly at him, then lick my dry lips, ready to move on and show him just how much I want to taste him too. Pushing away from his face I grab the top of his black boxers and coyly look up at him, staring into his eyes that are as dark as night.

"It's my turn now."


End file.
